My Immortal (Part 1)
by DemonHeart42
Summary: That very moment, when the world had been born, was the moment I would hold in my memory forever. It was the mark of our birth along with the mark of our impending doom, and even to this day I know not on who or what brought us to this wonderfully destructive world. If only I had known then what the future truly held for us, I probably would have never tried to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I am DemonHeart42 with a brand new story for you. Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea** **of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story written for a friend by a friend._

* * *

The room is quiet. The only sounds emanating within the small space is the nearby chirping of birds coming from the open window. The soft scratching of a pencil on paper does little to break the heavy silence along with the occasional light strumming of an acoustic guitar. The gentle notes are sweet and comforting, but the air is thick with a tension so sharp it could pop a balloon on touch.

Just walking into the room could send uncomfortable chills running up and down your spine making you want to retreat as soon as possible.

"You're muttering again," a smooth melodic voice mutters from somewhere nearby sounding indifferent and annoyed. It's mostly because it is already the fourth time she's said this in the past hour, "Seriously," she continues with a heavy sigh, chocolate brown eyes never leaving the withered pages of her book, "If you can't think of anything to write right now you should take a break and work on it later."

I huff, loud enough for her to hear me, as I try not to snap back at her knowing well that once I open my mouth nothing good is bound to lead from there. Instead I take in a deep breath and gently put down my pencil and paper onto the nearby coffee table before un-strapping my guitar and placing it down in its case.

Once my things are out of my hands, I rub my face, clearly exhausted, as I then look around the small cluttered room we use as a makeshift library, office, and music room. Bookshelves encompass most of the walls reaching from the floor all the way to the ceiling and filled to the brim with old musty books. The parts of the wall near the door that aren't covered with bookshelves are obscured with picture frames and various paintings that serve as a reminder of our past.

A small wooden desk, that hardly any of us use, sits at the far back of the room in front of the large bay window with papers scattered all over it. A few armchairs, where we are sitting, are placed in front of the desk with a small coffee table between us with my collection of guitars and baby-grand piano sitting on the outskirts of the crowded room.

Looking at the mess, as I usually tend to do while thinking, I realize how hard it is sometimes to move around. You probably can't go more than two feet without stubbing your toe on something or knocking papers over, and yet we hardly ever tend to leave this room.

"We should really get a bigger room," I sigh while leaning back into my chair feeling what little energy I had completely evaporate, "This room has gotten too crowded. It's hard to think when there's so much mess smothering me." It isn't long for me to realize that I'd regret, once again, opening my fat mouth.

"You do know that more than seventy-five percent of this mess is yours, right?" she asks, her chocolate eyes glaring at me from under long curling lashes, "If you took the time to clean it up or even try and remodel it you wouldn't have to complain about the space, now would you?" Her question is dry and her eyes cold. I'm more than relieved when she turns her angry gaze back on her book showing that she doesn't want to continue the argument.

Biting my tongue to keep me from saying something stupid, I look over the wall at the very first picture we ever took together. It had been around the year 1843, three years after the first actual self-photograph had been taken. It had been such a big deal back then with people from all over the continent, including us, heading toward France to go see the strange new contraption that created an image that did not require a painter, but now it was simply an old memory and a faded picture that has surprisingly never disintegrated no matter how many years have already passed. If you were to go out on the street and talk about a picture, much less a camera, you'd probably get strange looks from the passing people.

How times have changed.

Tearing my eyes away from the old photograph, I seek out my fuming wife who is sitting across from me reading. Her hands are clutching her worn down book with the missing spine and yellowed down pages as if she is afraid that someone might come and snatch it out of her delicate hands. Her long sun-kissed hair is tied in two side pony tails that cascade down her thin shoulders in golden waves.

Her clear skin glows under the dim lighting of the room and her eyes, which still hold a childish glint to them no matter how much time passes, linger on the fading words of her book. Slight angry lines scrunch up around her eyebrows showing her annoyance and I know well that it's my fault that they're there in the first place. If I were to say something, no matter how innocent it may be, I'm sure she'd snap and bite my head off within seconds.

We've been like that for a while now. The tension between us is always uncomfortable and occasionally we'll bicker with each other until one of us leaves the room in an angry rampage. It usually begins with one of us saying the first thing to get the other one angry making it near impossible to be in the same room for more than a short while.

At times we get tired of each other's presence and the bickering can sometimes even lead to shouting leaving us both dead tired by the end of the day. I guess being married with the same person for millions of years can get pretty tiring, but no matter how much we fight we always end up finding a way to stay together and make amends with one another. I suppose that's the beauty of marriage. No matter how annoyed you are with each other you can never seem to ever stop loving one another.

"Lucy," I whisper, feeling the rush of her name fill me like the first breath of life just like it had the very first time I ever uttered her name. She's owned many names in her lifetime, as have I, and no matter which name she chooses when we restart our life Lucy has always been the name that excites me the most. It was her first name, a name I had given her do to the resemblance her hair had to the sun. Even now, watching her, she glows as brightly as the first day we met.

"What," she asks, her voice steely and eyes still glued to her book.

"I love you," I murmur with all the sincerity of my heart.

Her eyes snap up away from her book and she stares at me seeming to scrutinize my comment before her eyes begin to soften a bit. After a few seconds of silence she closes her book with a heavy sigh and places it down on the coffee table while rolling her gorgeous eyes, "You're an idiot," she mutters while standing up and making her way towards me.

I open my arms in a warm welcome as she settles down on my lap by wrapping her thin arms around my shoulders and tucking in her knees so that I can cradle her in my arms. I hug her close to me enjoying the way her head fits perfectly at the crook of my neck and how her slender body just molds itself along my own.

She sighs again, sounding awfully tired as she murmurs, "You're such a dummy," sounding stern like a scolding parent. I duck my head in shame making her giggle and I swear it's like bells in Christmas. Its music to my ears that make my heart flutter as fast as hummingbird wings, even when she places a soft kiss on my warm cheek, "But you're my dummy and I love you that way."

After giving me another kiss she snuggles closer to me and within seconds I can hear her breathing slow down making it a clear sign that she is asleep. I hug her closer, as close as I can, feeling that sense of fear I've felt many times before. It's a fear that overtakes every inch of my body and mind filling me with anxiety and dread with the thought that I might one day lose her. I'm not afraid to admit that I am terrified of such a fate of losing her and even when there are idiotic times when I wish I could leave and start somewhere new I can't ever bear the idea of actually being separated from her.

Not once in the millions of years that we've been together have we ever been apart for more than a day or two. Not even when war and famine broke out forcing us to join the ever changing world we swore to never meddle in. Hours were the only absence between us from when the sun rose to when it descended. It also didn't matter how far away we were from one another because by the end of the day we'd always head back to each other no matter how much our higher ups would threaten our lives. We knew that there was nothing more important in this world than for us to stay together.

Looking down at Lucy, I brush a strand of hair behind her ear when a dreadful thought blooms in my head like a poisonous plant. Through the poison I hear distressing screams and see the room painted red in thick crimson blood bathing everything it touches, including my shaking hands. I close my eyes quickly and when I open them again the image is gone leaving the room back to its original state with my wife sleeping soundly in my arms. My mouth is dry and perspiration has already begun to form around my face from the fear that always comes with that horrendous memory.

My eyes burn with oncoming tears, but I blink them away for fear that Lucy might wake up and see me this way. She'll ask what's wrong, like many times before, and I'll evade the question so that she herself won't remember those dreadful times.

Even though I'm shaken from that horrible memory, I can't help but feel relieved that that's all it is, a stupid memory. None of that nightmare matters because in the end we're both safe, wrapped in each other's comforting arms protecting one another from the savage world outside our peaceful bubble. This is how we've always been even when we witnessed our first storm, the first raid of our once peaceful village, when we were caught and turned into slaves along with the two greatest wars with world has ever seen. In countless situations we've been wrapped in each other's arms and this is how I want it to always be, within each other's arms until the day comes when our creator, whoever he may be, decides to take us back from whence we came from.

Wherever that may be it doesn't matter to me, as long as I have the light of my life by my side.

As long as I always have Lucy.

* * *

{Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear}

– Best of Bon Jovi – Jon Bon Jovi

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story which is based on a dream my friend had almost a year ago and I've been working on the blueprints to this story since he told me his dream. I literally bawled my eyes out for months after my friend told me about his dream and because I have such a wonderful mind and I like torturing my readers (those who've read Another understand what I mean) I decided to write the dream into a whole story with him because it's just something that the whole world should know.**

 **Fair warning, so that you won't chase me with pitchforks later and screaming that I didn't warn you, this story will be a pulls-your-heart-out-of-your-chest-smashes-it-into-a-thousand-pieces-and-shoves-broken-shards-back-into-your-chest kind of story. There will be happy, fluffy, romantic moments, but there will also be** **pulls-your-heart-out-of-your-chest-smashes-it-into-a-thousand-pieces-and-shoves-broken-shards-back-into-your-chest moments, but that's what makes this story beautiful.**

 **Also this story may end up being an M rated story due to some graphic content later on upon request of the owner of the idea of the story, but there will be no smut, just hints of lemon. This is just a precaution I'm taking _just in case_ something inappropriate for younger readers comes out so look out for that.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Also, check out my other new story Setting the Stars On Fire and my recently finished story Another if you so desire.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I've caught your interest to keep on reading this story.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad to see that a lot of you enjoyed my first chapter. Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend by a friend._

* * *

I don't know how much time passes while we're sleeping, but when we finally wake up the lighting in the room had dimmed and the sky outside our window has started taking an orange hue. I keep my hold on Lucy for a few more minutes before she moves to stand up and I unwillingly let her go and watch her return to her seat, but instead of sitting down she picks up her things and places them back where they belong.

My eyes watch her every movement wanting nothing more than to catch every last detail. She sometimes gets annoyed when I stare at her too long but right now it doesn't seem that she minds all that much. She even throws a few side glances my way and smiles as if she knows a secret that I don't know. It's a look she's always given me when she's in a good mood and I can't help but sigh in relief that the tension from earlier is completely gone.

At least for now.

Once Lucy leaves the room I pick up my guitar again and surely enough I am able to finish the song I had been stuck on for quite some time. It's almost as if sleeping with her in my arms was inspiration enough to allow me to finish with my latest masterpiece.

The only disheartening thing about me writing this song is that no one, other than Lucy and a handful of people, will even want to listen to it. The reason is mostly that nowadays music is simply a bunch of random tunes that can last minutes on end. Music now has no rhythm, any actual tempos, much less a constant beat. All you really hear are sounds that sound like screeching cats or dying animals or even a beginner trying to play the violin. It's that bad.

And to think I survived techno music. At least that had more life than the music now.

Sighing, I put my guitar away again along with my worn out sheet music, something that is _very_ hard to come by nowadays. Once my guitar is locked up in its case and my sheet music stuffed in a full folder I quickly make my way towards the door to go down towards the kitchen where Lucy is probably making dinner. I can actually already smell the food through the closed door. Centuries of cooking have made her one of the best cooks in the entire universe.

Feeling my stomach rumble with hunger, I head down the stairs towards the first floor while admiring the photographs that litter the wall to my right. With every picture I see I can't help but reminisce in the past like an old man usually does, even though I am technically an old man even when I don't necessarily look like one. Truth be told that I don't even know my proper age.

As I continue to jump from picture to picture, my eyes land on a photograph of a group of people that are as familiar as the bright blue sky. I can feel my heart throb a bit from the image, which was taken around the eighteenth century during the Industrial Revolution, and I can't help but recognize my lifelong friends.

"Hey Lucy," I call from where I'm still standing on the steps of the stairs while reaching up and taking down the picture from the wall.

"Yes," I hear her ask from the kitchen not that far away, the sounds of pots and pans clinking once in a while along with the sound of something sizzling.

It's funny to hear such noises because not too many years ago an invention was made to make cooking easier. All you had to do was buy a machine and pop a few small packages inside and within a few minutes a full course meal covered your plate. Lucy had bought the contraption when it was first being sold, but the food had been so flavorless that she sold the machine to a neighbor. She hasn't stopped making home cooked meals since then even when ingredients can sometimes be hard to come by. It also wasn't easy finding and fixing her a stove that I scavenged up and repaired. If we would ever have guests that didn't know us all that well they'd probably think that we were strange. It wouldn't be the first time though.

Climbing down the last steps with the picture in hand, I ask, "How do you think the others are doing."

I walk through the dining room into the kitchen to find my wife busily chopping up a few vegetables before dumping them into one of the pots. She looks up at me upon my question and her eyes land on the picture held in my hands. A soft smile spreads across her delicate face as she turns back around to stir the contents in one of the pots, "I'm sure they're all fine," she whispers before covering the pot with a chipped glass lid, "I spoke with Erza only a month ago," she continues while watching the stew boil a bit, "She said something about her and Jellal going off towards a new nearby planet that has just recently been discovered. They've gone with a few specialists to see if the planet is habitable." Even though she's smiling while saying this I can't help but notice the small sad glint of sadness within her eyes, "We won't be hearing from them for a while now, but I'm sure they'll be fine," she whispers more to herself than to me.

Nodding, I look back down at the faded picture of the four couples who are looking back at me and I can feel the traces of a soft smile spreading across my face. They're all so familiar that I can describe just about every single detail of all eight people situated around the middle of the picture along with their eighteenth century attire.

The farthest couple to the right is the very couple Lucy had just been talking about. Although the picture doesn't show it, the woman has long fiery red hair, which is tied up and hidden beneath her hat, and her pierced brown eyes show the ferocity this woman holds within her. Next to her is her husband Jellal, with his wild blue hair tucked neatly under his own cap and his arm wrapped carelessly around his wife's waist. Dark brown eyes gleam with happiness through the single red tattoo that marks the right side of his face.

Besides them sits both Levy and her partner Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel, always the bigger of us four males, has his large arm wrapped around his tiny partner's shoulders seeming about ready to crush her with his brute strength. Gajeel would never lay a finger on Levy in any way that would hurt her. He loves her far too much to cause her any harm, physically or emotionally. In fact, Gajeel can get very overprotective when it comes to his partner who also isn't afraid to get into a fight, no matter how petite and quiet she is. They complete each other and anyone with eyes can see that.

Next to them are the two people I have known as long as I've known Lucy. They were the first humans Lucy and I had ever encountered and we've always been traveling with each other along with the others. They are two of my favorite people and also as much of an odd couple as Levy and Gajeel. The male, who has uncombed back raven hair and midnight blue eyes that always look tired and bored, stands to the far left with his hand interlocked with his wife's. Juvia, with the cornflower blue hair, impassive cobalt eyes, and porcelain skin, stands to her husband's left with a small rare smile playing on her lips while Gray has almost a grimace for having to take a picture.

Looking back at Gray, I think back to the times we used to argue. I have a strained history with the raven haired male that dates back as far as I can remember which is really far back. We would tend to argue about any little thing and at times we would even get into heavy fist fights. There were times where we would hurt each other so bad we were both bed ridden, but that never stopped us from being friends. In a way I think it brought us closer together, even though we still argue considerably when we're sitting in the same room.

Finally my eyes land on the last couple situated near the middle of the three couples stands a male with spiky salmon hair and a woman with hair as golden as the sun. Lucy is giving her warmest smile, the one that has butterflies fluttering in my stomach and leaves me dumbstruck every time I see it. I, on the other hand, give my grim smile that shows how much I don't want to be there, just like Gray. I hardly ever liked taking pictures back then and after millennia the notion still has yet to fade. Even through my displeasure in the current activity, it still doesn't stop me from wrapping my arms around Lucy's waist and resting my chin on her shoulder while I waited for the picture to be taken.

Sighing, I place the picture down on the small breakfast table near the back of the room as I take my seat. I cross my arms on the table and lean my head onto my makeshift pillow as I stare at the picture. I begin to remember the events that had happened around that time and it all comes pouring back to me like an old film playing on the big screen.

The picture had been taken moments after we had gotten off of a ship that had landed in a small, barely even known, town named Hargeon. At the time we had no idea that years later Hargeon would become a boomtown and one of the most thriving cities in all of Fiore other than the royal city of Crocus. At the time we had been explorers and the eight of us traveled far and wide in search for new destinations to explore.

Fiore at the time had barely been discovered a decade or so before we had arrived to Hargeon and even though it was new it was quickly becoming populated with travelers from the neighboring countries who were more than eager to start their own settlements. It became a go to spot with wonderful climate, fertile land, and gold mines near its north-west coast. It became the last official country within the Elementorum Regione and in no time at all became the second most successful country right after Pergrande Kingdom. Even to this day, hundreds of years later, it is still the second best country in possible the whole world.

Hargeon, which was named after the first founding family who owned, and still owns, the port town was well known for its amazing fishing spots. The rare delicacies fished out from Hargeon's waters were what had brought our attention to the small town in the first place. Upon our arrival Lucy had insisted for us all to take a picture. Of course all the other women had agreed while us males complained, but eventually, as per usual, we gave in to our wives commands.

Looking up at Lucy, I take one last glance at the picture before sitting up and looking around the decently sized kitchen. I take in the various decorations Lucy has hanged up and placed around which make the room look almost as if we were living back in the late twentieth century. It looks old fashioned with its peeling floral wallpaper and ivory linoleum floors that got a bit too slippery when you walked on it with socks. It feels like home, but looking at it now I know that this place is starting to get to its endpoint and in no time soon we'd be having to move on to a new home and don new identities.

Our neighbors have started suspecting about our aging, or more like non-aging, pattern. I've already been getting a few strange looks from a few of our neighbors and just the other day a regular client of mine mentioned on how young I always looked even though I should be reaching 'the end of my thirties' by now, "You never seem to age over twenty, do you?" He had asked to which I answered, "Guess I'm just lucky," with a light shrug and a friendly smile before getting back to work.

The sound of a plate being set before me has me brings me back to reality as Lucy takes the picture off of the table and places it on the nearby island. She then brings over her own plate and sits across from me whispering a soft, "Thanks," before beginning to eat meal.

It's been years since we last said grace before a meal, it just didn't seem important to us after a while. It mostly has to do with the fact that we're one of the first humans ever to be created and we've lived endless unchanging lives for millennia just watching our descendants grown and prosper on its own. We've watched them create gods and sages making religions who each hold their own rules, values, and customs. Every time a new religion came up we would learn about it and wonder whether that 'God' was the one who created us or if we were just simply created with no reason or real purpose. So many millennia I've lived and I have yet to discover where we came from.

"Hey Luce," I ask after swallowing a few spoonfuls of food and thinking hard about what I want to say next. Her large doe eyes look up staring at me with a curious wonder as she gives me her full attention, "I think it's about time we start looking for a new place."

Instantly her nose scrunches up as she asks, "Already?" sounding a bit whiny as I nod causing her to groan in annoyance, "But we just got here," she argues sounding almost like a little kid who doesn't want to leave the playground just yet.

"Yeah, like, twenty years ago," I mutter before shoveling a fork full of food into my mouth. She hangs her head with a heavy sigh before looking back up at me, a small pout adorning her lips, as she stares at me with sad eyes. She then eats a few more forkfuls with less enthusiasm than before while continuing to pout like a small child, "Where would you like to go this time," I then ask not really caring where to go since we've lived throughout most of Earthland.

Lucy thinks about it for a few seconds as she slowly chews her food and her eyes wander over my head, probably looking at another picture from another era. Her eyes finally stop somewhere behind me and she blinks three times before swallowing her food and asks, "What about Pergrande Kingdom?" My fork full of food stops halfway up towards my mouth as I feel myself freeze all over and my heart drop so fast I almost lose my breath, "I hear Levy and Gajeel are currently living there. They just moved there about two years ago. Wouldn't it be nice if we could be neighbors with them again?"

"No," I blurt out in the coldest voice I have as I slowly lower my fork back down onto my plate. Lucy looks at me surprised from my brusque answer, but I keep my eyes on my food that look very much unpleasant to me. I clutch my fork with all my strength as my hand shakes furiously as images I've suppressed come swimming through my head, "We're not going back to Pergrande Kingdom. Never again. Not after… what happened." I state in slow angry words as I try to keep my temper under control.

We just reconciled with each other. Why did she have to suggest that God forsaken place out of all places on this planet? I mentally stab myself for even letting her choose where we would be moving to next. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Oh Natsu," I look up to find Lucy's face twisted in a pained expression and I can tell that she's trying to hold back tears, "That was such a long time ago," she whispers, her words barely audible, and I can't believe she would say such a thing.

Slamming my hands on the table, practically splintering the wood, I stand up and stare her in the eye feeling red boiling rage surge through me, "I don't care," I seethe while trying so hard not to yell, "I'd rather be stabbed and killed a thousand times over than to ever go back to that damned country," I growl, my hands curling into fists around the table's edge.

Lucy's fearful eyes stare unblinking at me as a few tears escape her eyes and her frame shakes from either fear, anger, or both.

"But…"

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS DISCUSSION," I finally snap causing her to jump, "Pick anywhere on this planet, hell, anywhere in this universe, but not Pergrande Kingdom. That place has been wiped off of our map for a reason Luce, so don't you ever suggest it again," and with that I leave the room in a furious storm leaving my wife alone with an emotional destruction.

How long will it be until we start talking to each other again?

* * *

{We don't have to fight anymore. Where is the love we had before? Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?}

\- The Love We Had Before - Firelight

* * *

 **This was a sweet chapter, I think, with an intense ending. I wonder why Natsu doesn't want to go to Pergrande Kingdom even though he mentioned that it is the number one country in the world, or more like region. I guess if you all want to know more you must continue reading.**

 **On another note, none of the landmarks are of my own creation. I did research and found a map based on the countries that surround Fiore within the Elementorum Regione, which was written on the map. Now I'm not sure if it's a fan based map or if Mashima really made this map, but I'm using it as a reference. I will also be using a few realistic historical dates and intertwining them with Fairy Tail to get the historic side of this story.**

 **So starting next chapter we will be delving into Natsu's past so I hope you're all as excited as I am.**

 **Also, I'm not yet all that sure how my updating schedule will be. So far I will be updating every Tuesday along with my other story Setting the Stars on Fire but I guess if I keep getting lots of reviews, follows, and favorites and if I have enough time I'll start updating every four days so you don't have to wait a whole week for a chapter.**

 **I guess we'll see...**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my first Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Kawaii - Turtles**

 **\- Splendora Lopez**

 **\- Sasusakulslovelyy**

 **To my first Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Kawaii - Turtles**

 **\- Splendora Lopez**

 **\- its - somethingblue**

 **\- ItzJewel - chan**

 **\- EddingsFan**

 **\- Fuinneog5eva**

 **\- Asuna Winchester**

 **\- Saranau34**

 **And to my first Fantabulous Reviewer...**

 **\- Spendora Lopez = I'll try my best to keep the both of us alive, but trust me when I say that I'm already tearing up and we're barely on the second chapter.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **Pov: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

The dark night sky hangs over my head like an enormous comforting blanket. I can see a few stars peek through the thick light pollution that emanates from the city surrounding our house making the sky look as if sunrise were only minutes away. The moon, as big as it's always been, is slightly hidden behind a few stray clouds that lazily drift by causing the moon to cast constant shadows.

A soft breeze twirls around me causing my hair and clothes to flutter lightly in the passing breeze causing me to shiver. The cool weather is a sure sign that fall is soon approaching and I'd probably enjoy that small thought if I wasn't in such a foul mood with so many thoughts racing around in my head. As much as I liked summer, the cool dark colors of fall were one of my favorite sights to see.

Sighing, I close my eyes and expertly ignore the city sounds that make up most of the background noise around me. I let them turn into a soft lullaby allowing the crude rhythms to lull my frenzied mind. It isn't long before I start to think about those peaceful days when Lucy and I were both naïve to this over complicated world, to those days when happiness had been so easy to come by.

Soon enough my thoughts get muddled to the point where I don't know whether I'm still awake or dreaming, and with that I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _It's warm_ , I hear a noise emanate from the darkness around me but I don't understand what warm even means, _what is this strange feeling_? What is a feeling?

I feel something, a movement, coming from where a sort of brightness is coming from. The 'warmth' is also coming from where that dim brightness is at and I feel more movement. Somehow that movement feels as if it's coming from me, but I don't quite understand what is going on. All I really know is that this darkness is unsettling.

Then… in a swift movement I look up to find an astounding brightness. At the same time I take my first breath of fresh cool air, a breath that seems to fill every part of my being.

Blue.

So much blue assaults my sight with an occasional puff of… white, drifting along the blue vastness with a bright sphere of yellow that casts that strange brightness. It hangs among the blue above me showering warmth and light all around me. It is such a strange thing, and yet it is the most amazing thing I could have ever experienced. The immensity of the blue is also so alarming… and yet also so comforting and equally astonishing that I can't help but feel a sense of… safety and comfort, under this wonderful blue… this wonderful sky.

The sky.

Yes, I shall name this blue vastness the sky. It just sounds so right to me to call it the sky, and it is also there that I decide that blue will be my favorite color.

I feel something under me that seems to… tickle… yes, tickle. It moves when I turn my sight to the side to find green, so much green that sways in what I call a cool breeze. It ripples in fascinating waves that entices a strange feeling within me that I cannot describe but understand with no real knowledge.

Within the green there is far more… color that sways along with the rippling stems of green. Not too far off a large moving object, an animal, moves around and I watch it from where I am still attached to the green rippling strangeness. Everything is so… odd, but I can't help the feeling I get of wanting to discover more, to name more things.

There's a new sensation that I can register and something… something heavy that presses down all around me. More movement and a strange weighted sensation has a long bizarre thing lifting up before my sight which slightly covers the brightness from the yellow floating orb. Five long things sway like the green around me, but move with less elegance and have more complex movement that allows them to open and close all together. It isn't long before I realize that I myself control the movement of this weird new thing and it is much longer than I had anticipated it being. There's another one quite like it that stretches to the other side of me and moves as fluently as the first one I discovered.

Something below me that I can't see moves causing my curiosity to grow and suddenly without warning the ticklish green is gone with only the sensation of something cool hitting me from behind. Looking down, I find two long wiggling things that look similar and yet different to the first two long things that I had seen earlier. They're fascinating and move when I urge them to move making them all the more interesting.

All four long things seem to be attached to one thing which I name a body. The two long things closest to my sight I name arms with the wiggling things at the ends called fingers. The two similar long things below me will be called legs with the shorter fingers attached to them will be called toes. Fingers for hands and arms, and toes for feet and legs, and all of it will be known as a body.

I take the time to name some more things from my body that I see with strange names that just suddenly pop into my head. I don't even question the names I discover because they just feel right to me. They feel like they belong.

Not long after experimenting with my movement do I realize that I can stand and move around like the animals around me. Unlike the animals, however, I stand on two legs while they stand on four. It doesn't deter me in the slightest as I am too preoccupied with new movements that permit me to move forward and backwards. My feet and legs do most of the work and even though I don't forcefully make them move they just proceed taking me around in a movement I call walking. Not long I begin to move faster, my feet pounding down on the ticklish green, and the air around me whips past me is thick currents as I continue to… run.

Everything is such a thrill and I can't stop taking in the new sights and sounds that surround me filling my curiosity constantly. Cool air fills my chest and it enters and leaves me in great gushes. I run around the area where I stood up from continuing to pound down onto what I now call grass. Soon enough the bright green disappears as I step on something… cold and… wet.

When I look down there's a strange blue, almost like the sky, beneath my feet. It ripples differently than the green grass and no matter how much I step on it, it continues to keep its shape unlike the grass. It also splashes when I step on it hard causing me to jump and fall on my behind making the wet hit me all over.

Water, my mind says when I stand up watching the water drip off of my fingers and landing back to where it came from. Below me, once the water stops rippling, is a strange image that looks back at me. I stretch my arm forward and graze my fingers towards the weird object only for it to blur over as the water once again ripples to my touch. The water settles and I assess the strange image noticing that some of it looks just like my body.

Over my body is a round thing that has wild pink fuzz on top and two white circles that hold black within it. I call the white circles eyes and after poking them I notice that they are where my sight comes from. Excited with this new discovery I name a few more things like a nose, a mouth, two ears, and hair which is what the pink thing on top of my 'head' is now called.

My curious mind leaps with joy at the prospect of naming and discovering new things. There were so many new things to discover along with so many things to name, enjoy, and explore. So much to…

A noise behind me has me whirling around so fast that I almost fall back in to the water. I search the high green grass for a new thing to name when slowly shoots up from the grass and wiggles around for a bit. A hand somewhat similar to mine reaches towards the sky as I slowly and carefully make my way towards it. Suddenly, a body shoots up and a head looks around just like I had when I had first… awoken. Yes, awoken.

I quickly rush over to my new discovery with newfound interest and reach the strange creature to find eyes like mine staring back at me with a curious wonder. They are both brown, a prettier color than the mud by the water, and are so large that I can't seem to look away from them. I'm stuck where I'm standing as I take in the image of this new being that looks like me, but oh so different at the same time.

Warmth, unlike the one I felt before, pools across my face and a strange pounding hits against my chest repeatedly as I continue to look at the creature… at _her_ because it sounds right to call her a _her_ and to call me a he. Male and female because just like with everything else it sounds right and just seems to make sense. Mostly because even though we are the same we are still different in a way that I don't fully understand.

It's gotten a bit hard to breathe as I open my mouth to allow air to flow in, but it just doesn't want to, "L-L-L," I continue to try to push out the air that seems to be stuck while she continues to stare at me, "L-L-LU," I clench my hands tightly as I feel my whole body shake as I continue to try wondering where that strange noise was coming from, "L-Lu-Lu-cy," I finally force out surprising myself and her, but what that noise was doesn't sound right, no not right at all, "L-Lu-cy, L-Lucy, Lucy!" Yes! That sounds far better. It suites her because of how bright she shines like the light pouring down on us. Lucy for light.

She blinks a few times causing the warmth from my cheeks to worsen along with a tight heavy sensation in my chest making it once again hard to breathe. Not too long after her mouth curves causing her face to brighten far more than it had already been. She closes her eyes as a strange noise leaves what I call a laugh that rings in the air in such a soothing manner. The noise is so sweet that it has something within my body stuttering with the tightness getting tighter but at the same time more loose.

At that moment as I watch her smile and laugh I re-decide something I had thought of when I first woke up. Blue would no longer be my favorite color. No, yellow would now and forever be my favorite color in this entire vastness that is our world, because yellow was the color of her long flowing hair, and nothing seemed to be more beautiful.

Not even the vast blue sky I had first woken up to.

* * *

{I know that something good is waiting just around the corner/ There's a new day dawning, there's a new life for us/ Got to keep on holding on for just a little longer I know/ There it's going to be blue skies for you and I/ We'll step out of the shadows and walk into the light.}

\- Blue Skies - Lanka

* * *

 **So I tried my best to make this chapter as much of a 'first experience' as I could. I tried to keep the modern language to a minimum since, you know, back then these words didn't really exist but I'm not all too sure how I did with that. What do you guys think? Did I do good with this chapter or do I need a little more work on it? Review your thoughts for me.**

 **On an unrelated note, have any of you seen the movie No escape? I watched it on Saturday and I absolutely loved it. It was way better than I thought it was going to be and the intensity of it had me at the edge of my seat. I recommend you watch it... just saying.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **I want to give a great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- ftlover280**

 **\- JenCakeLover**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- ftlover280**

 **\- JenCakeLover**

 **\- Delia365**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewer...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = I'd give you answers, but then a lot of the story will be given away. You'll just have to wait a little longer to find out.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for todya.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in the story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll glad it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

When I open my eyes I find the dark smog filled sky above me instead of the familiar bright blue. My heart throbs a bit from the dream which was more of a memory from the day I first opened my eyes to this wondrous world. It's actually been many years since I last had that dream.

Oh how simply easy those days had been compared to now.

Groaning, I sit up while scratching my head as I look down over the edge of the roof at the empty street below. A few hovercrafts float on by here and there both near the ground and high above all of the houses. From how cool the air has gotten I can tell that it has gotten pretty late.

Yawning, I look down at my wrist where a thin silver wrist band wrapped around my wrist and wait for it to light up. Light blue holographic numbers appear in front of me emitting from the small wristband that tell me the time. So far the transparent numbers read that it is one forty-five in the morning. I wonder if Lucy is still awake, though I doubt it, but if she was awake I wonder if she's crying.

The thought of Lucy crying herself to sleep doesn't sit well with me. It has me standing up to my feet in an instant and heading over towards our bedroom window. I mentally punch myself for getting so carried away earlier and probably making her cry again. I had promised myself many times that I'd stop making her cry so much, especially after everything that she has been through, but like usual I have failed to do the most simplest of tasks.

As I stand in front of the window, I pray that Lucy didn't lock it. She sometimes tends to 'accidentally' lock it a lot on me when she's angry. Thankfully, though, the window slides open easily and I quickly jump into the room while trying to make as little noise as possible. I don't want to wake up Lucy in case she's already in bed.

Sure enough I find her in bed with her back facing me and her long golden hair pooled out behind her. My heart squeezes tightly in my chest from guilt, but I suppress it as much as I can as I go about the room getting ready for bed. Once I'm changed I slowly climb into bed next to my sleeping wife not wanting for one second to leave her alone. Sure, at times when we have fights I tend to sleep in one of the guest rooms, but tonight I just can't seem to find it in me to leave her alone. Instead I crawl over the bed as close as I can get to her and hug her tightly from behind.

Her hand immediately finds mine through her sleep and threads her fingers through my own, "Na-su," she murmurs in her sleep as I kiss the top of her head clearly remembering the first time she ever said my name. Keeping the memory to myself for the night, I nuzzle my face into her strawberry scented hair reading to turn in for the night with only a single thought on my mind.

When did everything between us turn so complicated?

* * *

She's strange, as there is no better word in my limited words that can describe her.

It's been many suns and moons now that we've been together since we first opened our eyes and took our first breath. Since that moment my eyes landed on her we have not been apart from each other, the both of us too weary to be alone in this strange place.

At first things were well, but after some time I've come to learn that she has tendencies that I've come to name as… curiosity.

"What's this… What's that… Why… Why not?" Those are the endless questions she asks on a daily basis along with more. Sometimes it seems that she forgets that I know less about the things around us than she does. She also tends to get mad when I don't answer her or ignore her when she's trying to catch my attention.

"Lucy!" I growl when a small pebble hits my head just as I was about to catch one of those wiggly thingies in the water Lucy has come to name as fish.

The golden haired girl looks away from me from two steps away, her eyes trailing the fish that has gotten away from me.

"Why?" she asks again and I can't help from rolling my eyes with the knowledge that she's about to ask another question that I might not be able to answer.

"Why what?" I ask coldly while turning my back to her so that I can search for another fish to catch after losing the other one.

She stays quiet instead of asking me her question and when I turn to look at her to demand her to answer me the look she gives me keeps me frozen in place. Her eyes are as hard as rocks with deep lines forming between her eyebrows. She looks almost as frightening as the large animals that tend to chase after us from time to time.

Without warning, she throws me a handful of pebbles before standing up from where she was sitting and storming off away from the lake. I block most of the pebbles from hitting my face, but it still hurts since she threw them at me quite forcefully. When I look up again Lucy is already many steps away and doesn't seem like she'll stop walking any time soon.

"Lucy!" I call before jumping out of the water and racing after her, "Lucy!" I call again but she continues to ignore me while walking further away, "Lucy, stop."

Eventually she does stop as she sits on the ground with her bare back facing me. I reach her feeling myself out of breath by the time I do as I stand next to her confused as to why she was upset. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was ask her what she wanted to ask.

"Lucy," I finally ask after I've somewhat caught my breath, "Why, mad," I ask while sitting next to her where she's dragging a stick across the ground in front of her.

Lucy looks up at me, her eyes still hard as rocks as she stares at me.

"Dummy," she mutters while continuing to stare at me.

"What?!" I ask completely confused with the new word she's using on me.

What does dummy mean?

"DUMMY!" she yells while striking me with the stick several times catching me off guard all over again.

"LUCY!" I yell why grabbing the stick before she can hit me again.

Seriously, what is up with her? Pulling the stick out of her hand, I throw it far enough away that she can't get it to hit me with it again.

"Why Lucy?" she asks after I throw the stick. I look at her not understanding what she means by that, "Why Lucy," she asks again, but this time she points to herself, her eyes wide with that familiar curiosity.

It doesn't take long for me to realize that she's asking why I call her Lucy. It could be from the fact that I haven't come up with a name for myself. Maybe she doesn't understand where her name comes from and why I decided to name her that way.

Looking up at the sky, I notice that the sun is already close to touching the land as it usually does. The sky is an array of multiple colors and it is at these moments that I think that the sky relates to me and Lucy from the gold and pink hues that cover the glorious blue sky. I can't believe that she hasn't yet noticed how much she seems like the sun to me. How has she not noticed that she always finds a way to chase the darkness away whenever she is near?

"Sun," I whisper to her causing her to look at the glowing orb and then at me, "Lucy is like the sun," I say as I take a lock of her golden hair in my hand to show her what I mean, "Beautiful."

Her eyes widen at the last word and I feel myself stiffen. I can feel I hadn't meant to say that word out loud. I had wanted to say bright but before I knew it I ended up saying beautiful instead. Warmth pools across my face reaching the tips of my ears and her own face has turned a dark shade of pink.

I let her hair go and look away feeling that same hammering in my chest that I've felt from time to time along with the heat from my face only intensifying. It's a strange feeling I have yet to understand but am determined to figure out what it is.

A familiar pressure on my nose has me rubbing my hand across my face to make the itchy sensation go away. Instead I end up spitting out air while making a strange noise.

"Achoo!"

Lucy perks up as she exclaims, "Na-su!" She makes a face and then shakes her head as she sits there thinking. I watch her curiously not understanding what she meant just a second ago. What was Na-su? Her face brightens again as she yells out, "NATSU!" looking happy and all too pleased.

I stare at her not completely understanding what she means by that, "What?" I ask while making a face at her.

She eagerly nods while moving closer to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Natsu," she says again while shaking my shoulder, "You Natsu, me Lucy," she explains while pointing to me first and then at herself.

"Natsu?" I ask not completely getting her at all, "Why?" I then ask making her exhale loudly.

"Lucy like sun," she says while grabbing her hair and then pointing up at the sky, "Natsu like noise," she then says while poking my nose with her finger.

I want to reject the name, especially since she came up with it after a noise I made, but the joy on her face keeps me from turning the name down. Somehow looking at her like this is better than having her give me an angry look and throwing things at me. This Lucy is better than the other Lucy.

Nodding, I smile while pointing at myself and saying, "Natsu," causing her smile to widen and the beating in my chest to quicken.

She's strange, but I guess that's what makes her Lucy.

* * *

{And now we're grown up orphans/And never knew their names/We don't belong to no one/ That's a shame/ But could you hide beside me/Maybe for a while/ And I won't tell no one your name/ And I won't tell 'em your name}

\- Name – Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

 **So Natsu's name means summer and as I thought this chapter over I tried finding a way for Natsu to get his name. It seemed sort of necessary to have Lucy name him since he named her and that's what I did. Somehow I got the idea of having Natsu sneeze and have Lucy name him after that sneeze from the way Natsu probably sneezed - not sure if that made sense - but anyway, the point is that the boy now has a name.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- Shadowhunterchronicleslover13**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- 104688**

 **\- NeOnAngel**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = It's not really all that important. It's basically just an acknowledgement to my friend who came up with the idea of this story. It's a story written for him by me. 'A story for a friend, by a friend.'**

 **\- yazzyjazzy = Thank you so much. I'm glad that you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in the story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll glad it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend._

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast," Lucy asks, her voice slightly muffled from behind the door that leads to a sort of refrigerator.

"The usual," I mutter while staring down at the holographic 'newspaper' emitting from my silver wristband.

This invention was created a few decades back which started off as a simple touch screen watch that connected to your cellular device. After a few more years of innovation the 'watch' started becoming thinner and soon enough you didn't even need a cell phone to use one. Now it's just a simple silver bracelet that basically does anything you need like surfing the web, yes that's still around, reading book or any other formal writings like the newspaper. It also doubles as a phone, planner, calendar, GPS, camera, etc…

In a way it's more handy and convenient than having to carry a cell phone around because you don't have to ever take it off. You could shower with the bracelet on and absolutely nothing would happen to it. You could even try to run it over with a car and it wouldn't even scratch from how indestructible it is. Plus, you don't even have to touch it in order to open up any applications. Since it is slightly connected to your nervous system through wireless waves just a thought can have you looking at your newspaper to watching a video in seconds.

When this invention first came out I was one of the first in line to get it. Lucy told me that I was crazy since she thought it was just another human invention done just to get money out of us, a feat that I have yet to get out of.

Lucy emerges from the refrigerator and walks over towards the microwave. She leans against the edge of the counter while she waits for the premade food to finish warming up. Her arms are crossed across her chest and she's staring out of the nearby window to her right.

She hasn't said much to me since we woke up this morning still wrapped in each other's arms. I can tell that she's not angry anymore, but her body language tells that she's not all too comfortable to say anything. Maybe she's a bit wary of setting me off again and this only makes the guilt inside of me grow more uncomfortable, especially since I haven't been able to summon up the courage to apologize to her over blowing up about that small matter.

Before the silence between us can get uncomfortable, the alarm signaling that our food is ready and Lucy is quick to get it to the table. She places a warm bowl of oatmeal in front of me as I shut off my 'newspaper' to dig in to my meal.

I stare at my food for a bit before a thought pops in my head that has me looking up at Lucy and asking her, "You know what would go great with this?" causing her to look up mid-bite at me with a curious expression, "Some real apple pieces."

She's frozen with her spoon in her mouth as she stares at me with that same curious look. It isn't long before a smile forms around her metal spoon as she nods enthusiastically and removes her spoon from her mouth, "That does sound good," she murmurs while stirring her food gently making steam rise off of her food, "Unfortunately any type of organic food has been nearly impossible to grow because of the increase in pollution in the air, water, and ground," she murmurs sadly. As if I didn't know that already.

Yes, this gorgeous, beautiful world that we've lived in since we can remember has been turned into a disastrous wasteland. Familiar bright blue skies and starry night skies lie hidden behind thick clouds of smog. Clouds once so white now float in ominous dark gray smoke that threatens to rain down burning acid and hardly allows any light to filter through. It's gotten so bad that at times we even have to wear protective gas masks to prevent us from getting poisoned from the air.

Water once so clear and pure can barely even sustain any life within its toxic fluid. It's so poisonous to drink from unless you clean it through days of painstaking filtration and adding even more chemicals to 'purify' it.

'Healthy' artificial food has basically taken over the whole human population's meal. It is so hard to get any real fresh produce that if you actually find it you'd be even luckier to know that it isn't polluted in any way. Real food is basically extinct.

Animals are just as scarce as clean water and air since after the last standing forest was demolished there have been less homes to house the poor animals. In fact, if you were to go out on the street right now and ask a child what a wolf or a bear was they'd probably look at you weird and run off while calling you crazy. Poor kids don't even know what a blue sky really looks like or the sensation of clean fresh air filling your lungs instead of dirty air that just makes you cough vigorously.

To me, living in this new era was far worse than living back in the dark ages. At least then we still had wilderness and bright clean skies that were filled with cotton white clouds. Oh what I wouldn't give to have a clean juicy red apple and clean air.

Even so, I do have to say that things have been getting better here on Earth. I've heard, and read, that the pollution on the ground is slowly starting to clear up. Probably in no time soon everyone should be able to start planting crops again to grow real food. We'd finally be getting rid of this flavorless artificial stuff the government calls 'edible food.'

"Maybe one day soon we can plant our own garden again," Lucy perks up in her seat, her eyes ablaze with that familiar determination that says nothing in this world will stop her from getting what she wants. It's a look that I've missed seeing on her.

Swallowing up the rest of my meal not bothering to use my spoon anymore, I stand up to drop off my bowl in the nearby sink. As I pass by Lucy I duck down and kiss her on top of her head after asking, "What about a whole forest?" Her eyes glisten with excitement with any and all pain from yesterday's argument completely gone.

"Promise," She asks while bouncing up and down in her seat like an over energetic child who was just told that they could get any toy they wanted from the toy store.

"Promise," I answer after dumping my bowl in the sink and then wrapping my arms around her from behind and planting another kiss on top of her head while murmuring, "Let's build a perfect garden."

Too bad, unbeknownst to us, that day would never come…

* * *

"Natsu!" I look up from my work to find Lucy waddling towards me with her arms filled with strange round things that continuously fall out of her grasp, "Natsu look," she exclaims while dumping the strange new objects down on the ground beside me. She then proceeds to plop down next to me before reaching over and snatching up one of the strange round things and tearing the object open with her hands causing it to release a weird smell.

I watch her intently wondering what she's doing until I watch her lift the thing to her mouths, "NO!" I screech before slapping the weird smelling object from her hand. Didn't this idiot know better than to eat strange things? She should know by now that we don't eat something unless one of the animals nearby eats it.

Lucy, utterly shocked, stares down at her hand where the object had been with confusion before staring at me accusingly. Without warning, she furiously grabs a different round object and takes a bite out of it before I can stop her. She viciously chews the object in her mouth before swallowing and sticking her tongue out at me. Afterwards she stands up and stomps away from me with her hands curled and shaking at her sides while she mutters words to herself.

For the rest if the light she stays out of my sight clearly mad at me for doing what I did. I don't go after her, since I'm far too fearful of being hit with a stick again, and it isn't until the sky blooms colors that she returns just as furiously.

Her arms are filled with stranger objects than before and her eyes are filled with a strange light that I haven't seen before. In a way it makes a strange chill run up my back and has me rooted to my spot like an unmoving tree. When she reaches me, she stops in front of me and holds out a red thing and shakes it at me clearly telling me to take it.

"Fruit," she grunts while shaking the red thing at me again, "Eat," she insists while pushing the object onto my chest forcing me to grab it in case she tries to hit me with it next.

I stare at the red object in my hand not fully trusting if this thing is good or not. To prove a point, Lucy takes the fruit from my hand and bites it before handing it back to me. I unwillingly take the 'fruit' back from her and stare at it a little longer while she continues to chew her piece. It doesn't take much more urging to convince me to take a hesitant bite of my own.

Flavor, unlike anything I had ever tasted before, blasts through my mouth much sweeter than a current of water. It was so foreign, and yet so… delicious that all I wanted was to eat more of the strange 'fruit' that Lucy had found.

Apples would be the name of the first fruit I would ever eat in this fascinatingly strange world.

* * *

{Who shot that arrow in your throat?

Who missed the crimson apple?

It hung heavy on the tree above your head

This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect

Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars}

\- Wine Red – The Hush Sound

* * *

 **So when I was writing the rough draft for my story along with my friend, which basically consisted of events we wanted to take place in their past, I got the idea to add the 'forbidden fruit' into the story, but in my own way. Since Lucy and Natsu are technically our Adam and Eve in this story I thought it would be a great idea to mash the two stories together. What do you guys think?**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- Nikter**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Risa98**

 **\- Nikter**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewer...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = I did the idea from the manga/anime where she's always kicking Happy and Natsu out of her apartment every time they break in. I thought it would be a nice touch and I'm glad you liked it. Yes I have read the recent chapters and I can't stop fangirling over what's happening. I love that part where Gray tells Juvia that after the fight he'll finally give her an answer (I screamed at the top of my lungs and my mom gave me a 'what the f*** look'), but I have a bad feeling about Natsu. After what Lucy said I'm so scared something bad might happen to him, but hopefully Mashima doesn't do something drastic or he'll have to be running for the rest of his life. Anywho, yes I definitely ship Mavis and Zeref. They've been one of my side OTP's since that small scene after Fairy Tail returns to magnolia after the games. I actually had a feeling that there was something between them.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"Standby," I yell over my shoulder causing the blonde to race towards where I'm standing under the doorway between the dining room and the front corridor of the house.

We stand in silence for a few minutes before the tell-tale sign of a small tremor begins to shake the house. We watch the nearby picture frames hanging on the wall begin to slightly shake. The clatter of the house shaking fills out ears, but the tremors aren't strong enough to make us worry all that much.

The sound of a crash in the nearby parlor catches my attention and I internally groan wondering what broke this time. I don't think much of it as I hug Lucy closer to me while she continues to look around probably hoping that nothing too important broke. I just hope the instruments upstairs make it out of this in one piece.

Small earthquakes are very common around these parts of Fiore. For a few years now small tremors will ensue due to constant tectonic shifts below the earth's surface. Scientists say that it is because of all the pollution buildup that is slowly clearing on its own. On occasion these small earthquakes tend to cause a few volcanoes to erupt and there have even been cases where a volcano that has been dormant for years suddenly erupted without much warning. Thankfully we don't live anywhere near a volcano that can potentially erupt on us on any given day.

Soon enough the shaking begins to subside until calming down completely leaving only the sounds of a few barking dogs and one or two car alarms blaring out on the street. I keep us standing under the doorframe in case another tremor were to hit, but once I'm sure that everything is fine I release Lucy to let her assess the damage. She quickly heads towards the parlor where I hear an audible groan reach my ears as I make my way towards the kitchen to see if anything else broke in there.

"What was it this time," I ask as I pick up a broken cup that must have fallen over the edge of the table.

"An empty vase," Lucy yells back, "Along with a framed painting,"

I head on over towards where she is with the broom and dustpan and find her picking up the large shards of glass with her hands, "Here, don't cut yourself," I says as I pass her the dustpan so she can empty her shards of glass in it, "Which painting was it," I then ask searching the floor around her for the broken picture.

"The one with the erupting volcano," She mutters while dumping the shards of glass in the dustpan and taking the broom to sweep up the smaller pieces of glass.

I spot the black picture frame lying face down beside her. I lift up the picture and stare down at the painting that is covered in different shades of yellow, orange, red, and black. The vibrant colors and shading make the painting come somewhat alive and I have to suppress a shudder from the memories of the several close calls we've had because of these fiery giants. Not to mention all the other natural disasters we've also had to face along the way.

But volcanoes, with their fiery magma, suffocating smoke, and burning rock bombs will always and forever hold their place on the top of my list of natural disasters. It was, after all, a volcano that destroyed our first home all those centuries ago…

* * *

I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand as I look up at the sky searching its blue depths with a curious eye. The sky is completely clear from any bird or floating cloud allowing the sun to shine its brightest. Even the usual animals that roam around us on a daily basis seem to have disappeared as well and this sort of unnerves me.

"Natsu," I look down at Lucy who is currently weaving what she calls a basket out of very thin branches from leaves.

Her brown eyes look worried and her head is slightly tilted to the side showing her deep concern for my actions. I simply shake my head as I continue to help her weave the baskets that we use to keep out food in.

Lucy continues to look at me as I weave my basket but I keep my eyes on my work for fear that if I look at her she might see my silly concern. I mean, there had to be an explanation as to why the animals had disappeared right? They were probably just roaming around in another part of the forest while we remained here by the large body of water that we call a lake.

Sighing, I look up at Lucy to tell her that everything is alright, but I never get to say a single thing as I freeze and sit there frozen. Lucy is also frozen, with her eyes wide as she stares at the water of the lake behind me. I turn to see what she spotted but find nothing other than the water swishing at the shore in slow movements.

My ears perk at the sound of the nearby trees leaves rustling as if a gust of wind had blown through them, but the air seems to be still at the moment. Now that I think about it there hasn't been a breeze all day, just like there haven't been any birds or animals around since this morning.

A strange feeling below my chest leaves me feeling unsettled and a bit on edge. It's almost the same feeling I get whenever I see Lucy smile or hear her laugh, only this time it doesn't bring any comfort like it usually does. No, it feels wrong and it somehow tells me that something really bad is about to happen, but what?

Below us, the ground begins to slightly shake while a loud rumbling noise fills the air almost sounding like the noise my lower chest makes whenever I need to eat. It sounds like that noise, only this noise is louder and fills the air with a fearsome roar.

Our baskets and tools shake on the ground scattering across the grass seeming as if they are trying to run away from the fearsome noise. Somehow this scattering makes me think of the missing animals and how if I had noticed sooner we could have followed them to wherever they were hiding from the monster that sounded hungry. Maybe if we leave now we can find somewhere to hide before the new strange beast found us.

I try to stand up but the shaking of the ground causes me to fall back and land hard on my behind. I cringe at the slight pain I feel from the fall as I rub the spot where I had hit myself when I fell.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells at me, but I can barely hear her over the sound of the loud rumbling that cause my ears to ring with a strange unknown noise.

The world around me also looks distorted and for a moment I feel like I'm looking at three Lucy's at a time as she tries to crawl towards me with little success. Every time she tries to make her way towards me the violent shaking causes her to fall. She doesn't give up as she continues to try to get to me until she finally reaches where I'm sitting and launches herself into my arms and burying her face into my chest.

She clings onto me as I try searching for whatever is causing all of this to happen. My eyes then land on the large land that towers over us far away from the side of the lake we've never been on. As I watch the land the shaking around us begins to subside until finally the land is calm and the air is quiet again. Even so, that odd feeling inside of me tells me that this isn't over yet.

"Lucy, we must go," I says while trying to push the shaking girl away from me, "Lucy," I groan as I continue to pull at her as she clings onto me unwilling to let go of me, "Get up," I cry as I finally force her to let go of me.

Her eyes stare back at me with an expression I have never seen on her usually smiling face. It's an expression that leaves a bad taste in my mouth and it's an expression I cannot call other than fear. Yes, the fear in her eyes is enough to have me pulling her back towards me and whispering soothing things so that that ugly expression will go away.

"We need to go," I say and her head nods as I slowly help her stand up.

I then look around the large expanse of grass and water thinking of where to go next. Sure, I know I said that we needed to leave, but the thought of going anywhere else other than staying on this land we knew had never crossed my mind. I mean, who knew what awaited us over the hill of land we have never dared to cross.

Taking that chance now, I take Lucy's hand and lead her towards the hill and away from the large mountain that had at once seemed like the protector of this land, but now it seemed more like something dangerous. If my instinct was right than maybe leaving this land for now would be the best thing we could do.

"Natsu, look," I look back over my shoulder to see dark clouds billowing out of the top of the mountain, "What is that," Lucy then asks as she continues to point towards the sky that is quickly filling up with the gray clouds.

"Danger," I simply say before pulling her arm and walking faster away from the dark clouds that seems to chase us.

Soon enough I'm running as fast as I can without letting go of Lucy's hand as she tries to keep up with my speed. For once she doesn't ask any questions as she clings onto me while running as fast as she can with that same expression of fear filling her eyes like the dark clouds are filling the sky. I ignore her expression for now as my chest pounds with that familiar throbbing that leaves me breathless and uneasy. It's almost like it's telling me to run faster, and that's just what I do.

We soon reach the bottom of the hill, but I don't stop there. Instead I race up the side feeling my legs ache from the amount of energy I have never used before. I'm probably sure that Lucy is getting tired also, especially since her breathing sounds as if it's getting heavier.

"Natsu, slow down," Lucy yells while tugging her arm so that I can let go of her.

Instead I tighten my hold on her and yell, "No," over my shoulder as I pull her along knowing that if we stop now we might not make it out of here, "Almost there," I then yell as the top of the hill comes into view, "Hurry!"

Just as we're about to reach the top a sudden explosion has us flying up in the air and landing hard on the ground. The ringing from earlier assaults my hearing and my vision is spinning causing everything around me to look distorted and strange. The sound of something putrid fills my nose and all the light that had been there earlier is gone with darkness taking over my vision.

I try to move but a pain runs up my arm making me groan as I lift my head to find Lucy unconscious just a few feet away from me.

"LUCY!" I cry as I push myself off of the ground while ignoring the pain that comes with the sudden movement, "Lucy," I call again as I scoop her into my arms and shake her to see if she'll wake up, but she doesn't seem to want to move, "Lucy, open your eyes," I urge while shaking her again, "Wake up," I call out once more while tapping her cheek repeatedly.

Another explosion has me covering Lucy with my body as the horrible smell intensifies and a warm sensation swirls in the air. When I look up again I am completely mesmerized by the sight that stands before me.

Darkness, unlike the night sky, surrounds the land and sky as dark swirling clouds hang above our heads. The mountain which had caused these large clouds to form is spitting out more black clouds and what looks like orange water. The water shoots up into the air and runs down the side of the mountain taking down trees and grass with it. A few of the trees it touches light up in dancing colors of orange and red making them look like tiny suns that quickly blacken the trees before they disappear into the orange water.

Black things fall from the sky and when I try to wipe them away from Lucy's face they leave a line of black when there had only been a spot there earlier. It's a beautiful sight that I could spend many suns watching from this distance, but deep down inside of me I know that we need to leave. The animals had left so it only made sense that this beautiful view was dangerous and that we could no longer stay here as well.

Lucy stirs in my arms and I unwillingly tear my eyes away from the orange light that continues to pour out of the mountain to look down at my confused partner. I help her stand as she holds her head where she probably hit it earlier when we both fell from the explosion.

She looks back at the sight I had been staring at and takes it all in as her eyes race across the destruction of our home. She covers her mouth with her hand as her eyes glisten under the orange glow of the bright liquid. What she doesn't see is the dark cloud that is racing on the ground right. Towards. US!

"Let's go," I say while taking her hand again and pulling her away towards the edge of the hill we had been racing towards.

What I don't expect is the hill to completely end and lead straight down towards water like the one we had at the lake, only this one seems darker and is hard to see the bottom. Either way it is now our only way out.

"Jump," I tell Lucy who looks at me as if I was crazy.

"WHAT?! NO!" She yells while pushing me away.

I grab her hand before she can get too far away from her as I notice that the dark cloud on the ground is getting closer, "We have to jump," I insist as she continues to shake her head and attempt to try and get away from me.

"No!" She yells again while looking down the side of the hill where the water awaits us.

"Lucy, we need to jump," I say as I take her face in both my hands so that she's forced to look me in the eye.

"Natsu, I'm scared," She whimpers and I feel my chest tighten at thought of what I'm about to do next.

"I know," I whisper to her as I pull her into a hug and throw us both over the side of the cliff sending us flying down towards the dark unknown water.

* * *

{And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?}

\- Pompeii - Bastille

* * *

 **So sorry I didn't update last week, Ihad a few issues with school and a lot of chores to do at home, but I am back and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I was also having a little bit of writers block with this chapter but it's all better now.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Psycho GamerOtaku**

 **\- Dragneel1550**

 **\- advanceshipping4ever**

 **To all of my Fabulous Folloers...**

 **\- ftx777x**

 **\- Psycho GamerOtaku**

 **\- Dragneel1550**

 **\- advanceshipping4ever**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = I know right, I cried my eyes out when she passed out after their kiss, and yes I have read Fairy Tail Zero and I loved it. The global warming has somewhat to do with it but not really. The 'Impending Doom' is actually quite greater than that, but you'll just have to wait and see. Other than that I wonder how your collaboration is going, and yes, in a sense Natsu and Lucy are Adam and Eve in this story.**

 **\- kiteo-kun = Sure, I'd be glad to add in any ideas you or anyone else would like to give me. I'm open to any and all suggestions and I'd be more than happy to add it into my story.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for work," Lucy says as she slings her purse onto her shoulder, "I already made your lunch, it's on the table in the kitchen and I hope you didn't forget that I'll be having lunch with my boss and a few coworkers today," she continues while grabbing the last of her things and heading towards the front door already dressed in her pristine white scrubs.

"Remind me why we have jobs again when we are probably the wealthiest people in the whole world," I grumble as I lean on the rail of the staircase while hanging my head, "We literally have enough money to buy the whole country if we wanted to."

Lucy glowers at me from the doorway making me regret saying what I said, "For your information _Mr._ Dragneel, you are the one who insisted for us to find jobs in order to keep us from getting bored, or did you forget?"

Of course I didn't forget, but I had been bored at the time and didn't think that I'd eventually regret coming up with this idea.

A year after we had first moved into this house I had decided, upon a wild idea that struck me that I would open my own music shop in town. People now days hardly ever play any kind of musical instrument and more than a third of the population doesn't even know what a musical instrument even is. Thankfully a few people here and there have actually gotten into picking up the world's largest pastime and because of that I decided to open up my own music shop to teach those who were willing to learn.

I love working at the music shop, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wish that I had never opened the shop in the first place. First of all because hardly any people go and there are endless days when I'll just have the usual two to three customers every other day. It's the complete definition of a slow day.

Lucy, on the other hand, works as a nurse at the local hospital and seems to really enjoy her work. It's actually one of the only few jobs that hasn't been completely taken over by machines and robots. It's also a job that continues to have a high demand for.

Nodding, I sigh and wave my hand in front of my face as if swatting away a fly, "Yeah, yeah, I get your point _Mrs. Dragneel_ ," I say while emphasizing the 'Mrs.' like she had done earlier. She rolls her eyes at me as she pulls the door open to leave, "Oh, and Lucy," I call before she can close the door behind me. She stops and turns to look at me a bit annoyed that I might make her be late for work, "Love you."

Her expression turns into surprise before softening as she rolls her eyes again and her smile spreads across her face, "I love you too you idiot," and with that she's gone.

I head upstairs after I hear the only car we own make its way out of the driveway as I head towards our study to get my things. I open the door to the small room and grab my book bag and guitar case from beside the doorway and sling both things on my shoulders.

If there was one thing I could never leave home without it would be my guitar. I carry my guitar everywhere with me since I received it years ago as a gift from Lucy. It had been a Christmas gift along with the pure white scarf that wraps around my shoulders snuggly. My scarf is the second thing I would never leave home without.

After gathering all of my things from the study, I head on back downstairs where I grab my coat and house keys before I quickly walk on out to the busy street.

"Morning neighbor," a bright young voice says catching my attention as I look up to find a young woman with short purple hair and forest green eyes waving at me from across the street, "Good weather we're having today, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I answer as I walk down my driveway and stop at the curb of the street to be able to talk better with her, "It's a beautiful day," I say even though I don't really think it all that much.

Sure it's a nice day and the air is a bit clearer making it possible for us to walk around without a filter mask on, but the dark smog clouds still cover the sun and the few rays that get through the thick gas only make the streets look bleak and dead, but to the eyes of a person who has probably never seen a real blue sky in her lifetime it most likely looks like a beautiful day.

"How are you doing Kinana," I ask as I stuff my hands into the pockets of my coat, "It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

"I know right!" she exclaims brightly, "Work and school have been hectic for me to handly and Erik is finally getting released this week!" she beams at the mention of her boyfriend who is currently detained at the local prison due to his 'assistance' in an armed robbery some time back.

He's been in prison for a few years now. He was actually arrested a year before Lucy and I moved into our current home so we've never met the guy. Any information we have about him has come from Kinana who hardly ever stops talking about him. She even claims that Erik had been framed by a few thugs who hated him and wanted him out of the streets. He had previously been a member of the infamous gang named Oracion Seis before he split from the group to live a peaceful life with Kinana. I've speculated that he might have been framed by the very gang he had left, but Kinana assures us that they wouldn't do anything like that to him. They had all been very close since they were children and she said that they understood his decision wholeheartedly.

"So I've heard," I say while giving the young girl a warm smile, "Maybe once he's settled we can all go out to dinner sometime," I suggest and she nods her head vigorously

"That would be perfect," she exclaims, her smile growing brighter by the second, "I can't wait for you and Lucy to meet him. I'm sure that you would really get to like him," she says, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"Well until then," I say while already turning to head down the street, "Well I've 'gotta go Kinana if not I'll miss the bus," I say while waving at her and she waves back before walking up her driveway towards her car probably already heading off towards work.

I catch the bus at the end of my street just before it was about to close its doors and I jump in making the driver shoot me a few angry glares. I ignore his ghastly facial expressions as I swipe my wristband over the nearby scanner to pay the bus fare before making my way to an empty seat near the middle of the bus.

A group of four kids, looking to be around their early teens, are seated in the two rows of seats in front of me. Judging from their uniforms I can tell that they're from one of the nearby private schools. Looking at them laugh and joke around reminds me a bit of the others in our earlier days before we decided to explore the world. Of course these kids are _much_ younger than we ever were when our group was together, but even then I can still picture the others riding the bus with me to some new unknown destination.

I shut the children's eccentric conversation out as best as I can while I close my eyes to take a small nap before the bus reaches my stop.

* * *

Looking beside me I notice that Lucy's pace has begun to slow down, "Tired," I ask as I reach out to touch her shoulder.

She flinches slightly away from my touch as she keeps her eyes cast down to her feet as she nods and slowly sinks to sit down on the ground. Her arms are wrapped around her front looking as if she were holding some invisible fruit, but not once do her eyes try to look up at me.

Ever since we got out of the water that I forced her to jump into she hasn't said a word or even looked at me. All she will do is nod or shake her head without making so much as a noise. Whenever I try to touch her she'll flinch or just step far enough away from me so that I can't reach her.

It bothers me the way she is acting, but somehow I know that I should just let her be until she gets over it and forgives me. I mean, if I hadn't done what I did I have the feeling that we wouldn't even be here. Somehow I feel that the darkness that consumed us at night would probably take over us and we'd never see the light again. I don't completely understand it all that much, but I just know that it would have been bad if we would have stayed.

Sighing, I pass her the small sack of water that I made out of large leaves and vines. She takes my offer while finally looking up at me as she takes the pouch and tips it over her mouth so that she can drink some water.

"How far," She finally asks after remaining silent for what seemed like many sunlight's. She hands the pouch back to me as I take it and tie it around my waist with some more vines that I picked up.

"Not long," I answer after a few beats of silence. I didn't really think that she'd speak to me so soon especially since she's been avoiding me since we escaped the dangerous water that almost suffocated us.

Lucy sighs heavily before standing up again and waits for me to continue walking before following me as we walk down the tall rock we now call a mountain to get further away from the destruction of our previous home. We fear that if we don't move fast enough the orange light that oozes from the earth and the dark ominous clouds could reach us once again.

We don't walk far before I feel something tug at my hand and I look down to see that Lucy has grabbed onto my hand. She interlocks our fingers and squeezes my hand tightly while keeping her eyes looking forward. I don't try to question her; instead I tighten my hold on her very much thankful that she isn't shying away from my touch anymore. If only she knew how much it hurt me to see her avoid me in the way that she did.

As we continue down the mountain, Lucy's mood brightens considerably as she swings our arms in between us and makes these strange noises that sort of sound nice. She usually makes those noises when she's gathering food or just lying around doing nothing. She says it's called humming and hearing her hum makes me feel even better. It makes this long journey more bearable and less fearsome than it really is.

Before I know it the sun, which had been shining brightly over our heads earlier, is now close to the ground over a neighboring mountain. The sky has also changed color meaning that we'd be having to stop soon in order to find somewhere to sleep and rest. Thankfully I find a large boulder just a few ways down that looks like it might have a bit of shelter on the other side. We head towards the boulder eagerly until we hear rustling that might come from a dangerous animal.

I grab onto Lucy's arm to keep her from getting any closer to the boulder just as two figures walk out from around it. They freeze upon seeing us as new eyes scan us with what looks like both curiosity and fear.

They're both like Lucy and I with eyes, arms, legs, and hair. They look similar to what we do only their bodies seem to be covered in what look like animal skins that are held up by vines. The man, I recognize immediately, seems to be holding a long stick with one end holding a pointy black rock and tied with vines and bird feathers. He's also tall with hair the color of the night sky and eyes a dark blue that they almost match his hair. The woman seemingly hiding behind him clutches onto the male's arm and from what I can tell she has hair as blue as the evening sun with eyes the color of crystal blue water. Her skin is also a much lighter complexion that I've ever seen and it almost resembles the pale clouds that drift above us.

Beside me, I feel Lucy squeeze my hand and I don't have to look at her to tell that she's worried. The weapon that the other male is holding looks dangerous enough and I completely regret not being able to bring any of the weapons I used to hunt animals. I feel completely at a loss and the way the male is holding his weapon only makes me feel more on edge.

I know that if either one of us moves I'm pretty sure that the other would attack in any way possible. So long as we stay motionless we'd be completely fine. That's what I thought until I felt Lucy release my hand and boldly make her way towards the new dangerous strangers.

We all tense up when we see Lucy make her way towards the other pair and I almost lose my mind when I see the man quickly point his weapon at Lucy. This causes her to freeze a few steps away from them as the male's angry expression keeps her from being able to move any further. I stare at her as she continues to look at the couple probably wondering what to do next before she moves again.

This time she doesn't take a step forward. Instead she remains standing in her spot and only lifts her hand out towards the couple. Her face is neither smiling nor frowning, but the intensity in her eyes leaves shivers running up and down my back. She stands with her hand hovering out in front of her as she stares at the man in the eye with that hard expression. He doesn't seem to know what to do and only continues to point his weapon towards Lucy seeming just about ready to attack if he needed to.

It comes to both his and my surprise when the other woman walks around her partner and makes her way towards Lucy with the same hard look on her face. The male tries to stop her by grabbing her arm to which she pulls away before he can get a good hold on her. He grunts something towards her but she only continues to walk towards Lucy whose expression hasn't changed as her brown eyes watch the new woman's movements with a wary eye.

Once the woman is only a few steps away from Lucy she stops and looks at her before looking at Lucy's hand. Without hesitation she takes her hand and smiles causing Lucy to smile as well. My eye catches that of the other male who has already put down his weapon as he stares back at me with an odd look on his face.

His eyes are wide as if he can't grasp what is going on and I don't completely blame him. I've yet to understand what the two women were doing and why they were smiling at each other as if they have known each other for a long time. In a way it kind of makes me feel bad that Lucy would smile so brightly at someone who wasn't me. I mean, why should she smile at some person who she hardly even knows? Why should her smile be brighter towards this stranger than towards me?

The tense air finally clears when both women giggle towards one another and without warning both women wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace. After a few moments of seeing that neither one was going to attack, the other male and I finally relax a bit as we both walk closer to the girls who beckon us to go over.

Our steps are wary as our eyes stay locked onto each other as we near both girls who seem to be paying little to no mind towards us. It was more than obvious that our meeting would be a bit hard to get used to without completely fearing the other party. After all, this is the first time we have ever met anyone that resembled our appearance and wasn't an animal that roamed around, but I guess if Lucy could smile to a stranger than I suppose they couldn't be all that bad.

Looking at it now I can't help but think of how strange this place turned out to be.

* * *

{Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more}

\- In my life – The Beatles

* * *

 **So I was sort of kind of planning on not updating this week since I have a s*** ton of homework I need to catch up on, but I updated anyway. I kind of feel like this chapter is a bit slow, since it probably is, but fear not my readers, once midterms are over I shall be writing up more exciting chapters for you all!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- ftx777x**

 **\- CandyCaneWriter**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- CandyCaneWriter**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = It wasn't as long of a chapter as this one but it was still lengthy. I would never ditch a fanfiction and I totally understand the long list of unfinished stories that have yet to be updated by other writers. It's actually my motto to not start a story unless I intend to finish it and so far I've been able to stay with that motto. If I ever miss an update it won't ever, hopefully, pass the three week mark so fear not when I say that I shall continue to update even if I have to squeeze every last ounce of inspiration from my mind. Also Natsu and Lucy are not the only immortals. This chapter introduced a new couple and about two more couples will be added later on. Also, I have not seen or read Haikyuu but it is on my anime list of must sees.**

 **\- ftx777x = Thank you so much, I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story.**

 **\- Celestialite = I'll try my best, I swear.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but I am FINALLY back! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom with some explanations to my absence.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or the idea to this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

The bus jolts under me causing my head to strike the window forcing me to wake up. I look around the bus and notice that the kids from earlier are gone. In their place is a couple that looks to be around sixteen years old and wearing the uniform to another private high school.

Both of them are quiet, each looking straight ahead, but if you were to look closely at them you could occasionally see their eyes slowly drift towards each other. When they both catch each other looking at one another they quickly look away, a dark rose dusting their cheeks from embarrassment. It's cute in its own way because anyone with eyes can see that these two like each other.

I watch as the girl turns her head enough to let her look at him again from her peripheral vision while the boy continues to stare out of the window to his left. His cheeks are blazing red with the color reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. He doesn't dare look back at the girl who is now almost completely facing him with a disappointed expression on her face.

Watching them, I can feel my eyelids getting heavy again as I lean back onto the window to continue my nap. While I wait for sleep to come for me again I continue watching the couple and notice the girl slowly lean in towards the boy causing him to flinch and look towards her. Before he can say anything she jumps up and plants a small kiss on his cheek causing his whole face to turn into a deep crimson with steam practically shooting out of his ears.

The last thing I see before closing my eyes is the girl acting as if nothing happened while the boy continues to stare at her. If I could see beyond that point I'd have noticed their hands intertwining with one another.

* * *

 _She's looking at me…_

 _Why is she looking at me?_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

Looking up from the spear I am currently sharpening I notice brown eyes flit away to stare up at the blue sky. Her eyes don't look mad and neither does her posture. Her long hair sweeps over her shoulders and lightly dances in the soft breeze behind her reflecting the light of the sun all around her. The light she casts almost makes her glow like some unearthly creature and the sight of her makes it hard to look away.

Her eyes shift towards me and I quickly look away feeling my face heat up and my chest pound in fast hard beats. The speed of the pounding makes it a bit hard to breathe and my head is swimming in dizzying circles. I try to get back to sharpening my spear but my hands are shaking harder than they have done ever before. It's almost as if Grey, the other male we joined up with, were grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently like he usually does when he thinks I've done something wrong. The only difference that instead of feeling angry I just feel a strange sensation in my stomach that I can't name.

"Natsu," I flinch at the sound of her twinkling voice that has my chest tightening for a moment and against all my will I can't help but look up at her. Her brown eyes are only a small distance away and they seem to search my own dark ones with that same curious look she has when discovering something new, "What's wrong," she asks, her words soft.

"N-Nothing," I quickly say while looking away from her feeling my chest pound even faster and all I want to do is run away as fast as I can, but somehow I know that I probably wouldn't make it that far.

Rustling from across the lake has us both looking up distracting me away from my still pounding chest and heating face. From where we are we watch as both Gray and Juvia walk around the edge of the small cliff they're on. They are the couple we met some sunlight's ago whom Lucy grew very fond of... well, fond of the female whose name we came to know as Juvia. From where I can see I notice that their hands are holding each other and occasionally Juvia will press her lips against Gray's cheek in a gesture they like to call kiss.

Their way of living is much different than Lucy's and my way of living is. They spent a lot of time together and although Lucy and I did the same Gray and Juvia were always kissing and holding hands. Sometimes they'd even be gone for long periods of time without telling us where they were or what they were doing. It's sometimes unsettling and gets on my nerves, but Lucy has already told me to stay quiet.

Watching them, I notice the intent look Lucy is giving them. Her eyes look far off and at the same time they have that familiar sad glint that I haven't seen since we first met Gray and Juvia. It's unsettling and makes me panic because what if she starts distancing herself from me again like she had that time? The last thing I want is for her to avoid me again, but somehow looking at her that doesn't seem to be the case.

Lucy and I continue to watch them from where we're sitting under the shade of a large tree besides some bushes that somewhat cover us from both Juvia's and Gray's eyes. I'm sure that if they were even able to see us they still wouldn't notice us. Especially since their eyes are always on each other with this strange look that they only have when they're together. Sometimes when Gray goes out to do some quick hunting I'll catch Juvia looking as if she'll never see him again.

"Natsu," Lucy finally says after a long period of silence, "Why don't you ever hold my hand?"

Shocked, I stare at her as if she had completely lost her head, "What?!" I ask a little louder than I intended, but both Gray and Juvia are long gone having returned back to the forest. I'm kind of glad that they're gone since there's probably a chance that Gray would begin to pick a fight with me for 'watching' them like a strange animal. He would completely disregard that Lucy is with me as well.

Lucy stares at me with her large brown eyes and I can't seem to find an answer to her question. I mean, I've held her hand before and have even hugged her before, but lately whenever I do those things I can't help but feel my chest tighten and my face burn. Sometimes I wonder if she feels the same, but she never seems to ever look uncomfortable when I do hug her or hold her hands.

Looking away from her I mutter, "I don't know," before running my sharp rock against the stick of wood I am currently sharpening.

I keep my eyes on my work as Lucy makes a small noise before lying down beside me and stares up at the leaves of the trees above us. She stays quiet as I continue to work silently while occasionally looking over at her, but she keeps her gaze fixed on the rustling green leaves that shift in the soft breeze.

All around us is quiet other than the occasional sound of a bird or small animal along with the smooth sounds of the nearby water from the small lake. Occasionally a leaf will fall from the tree and drift down towards the ground in dizzying circles and land among the green grass and other fallen leaves. A certain leaf that catches my eye drifts down and lands right over Lucy's face, but she doesn't move to take it off. Instead she just lays there with only her chest slowly moving up and down making it look like she's asleep. The leaf is big enough to cover her eyes so for all I know she is asleep.

Placing my tools down I lean over and slowly remove the large leaf from her face. To my surprise I'm greeted with her eyes completely open and staring at me with the intent look she had been giving me earlier. Her eyes are kind of cloudy and she's breathing fairly quickly, her warm breath washing over me with a strange heat that makes my back tingle. My mouth has also gone dry and I want water, but I can't seem to move. I'm stuck and in truth I don't really want to move.

My eyes travel down to Lucy's mouth after she licks her lips and I can't help but just look at her mouth. I don't understand why but I begin to wonder what it would be like if I were to press my own lips against hers. Juvia and Gray do it all the time and they seem to enjoy it and it leaves me curious as to what would happen if I were kiss Lucy. Would it be as appealing as they made it seem or would it be nothing more than a small gesture that ended up meaning nothing.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice distracts me away from her lips and when I look up I notice how red her own cheeks are.

She doesn't say anything after that and seems to be out of words to say, not that we know enough to express ourselves, but her silence is not discouraging. Feeling my arms shake from holding myself for so long I start to lean forward wondering if Lucy would be fine with me lying down next to her. As I lead down she doesn't seem to complain, but before I can lay down next to her she takes my face in her cool hands and presses her lips against mine.

I'm surprised to the point where I can't move and the only thing I feel is the soft sensation of Lucy's lips against mine and the feel of my pounding chest slow down along with all noises around me becoming silent. I pull away and stare down at Lucy wondering if she is feeling the same things I am, even when I don't understand what any of it means.

Lucy looks up at me, a smile on her face, and gently runs her hand through my hair. The glow in her eyes sets off something inside of me and before I can think I pull her tightly into my arms before kissing her again and somehow I know that things aren't going to be the same anymore. Lucy has become more than just my partner that I travel with. She's more important to me than I would have imagined and those thoughts scare me, but they also leave me at ease because that means Lucy and I would always be together.

From that moment I gave my oath that I would always and forever protect Lucy, no matter what it takes to keep her happy.

* * *

{If I had only felt the warmth within your touch

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Well I would have known

What I was living for all along

What I've been living for…}

\- Turning page – Sleeping At Last

* * *

 **So this chapter had me stumped for some time because somehow I didn't know how to develop their relationship and I somehow ended up with this. This chapter is slightly inspired by the movie "The Blue Lagoon" from the scene where the two teenagers discover what love truly is. I like that movie a lot because the love that they come to understand is pure and innocent and I tried to integrate that into this chapter. I'm not sure if I succeeded but what's done is done.**

 **So if you've read my latest chapter to S.T.S.O.F you'll know why I had been out for so long, which I'm still extremely sorry about, but if you haven't then I'll just say that I've had it a little bit rough these past two weeks with school, family emergencies, and simply life itself. Thankfully things have started to calm down and I was FINALLY able to sit down and actually think about my stories and write a, somewhat, decent chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **A great wondrous thanks to my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Grandwrex**

 **\- Starleay120**

 **\- Rekunae**

 **\- JcL107**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewer...**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = Thank you so much, I really try my best to complete my stories while keeping them as interesting as I can. I've already watched a few episodes of Haikyuu in my spare time and it is really good. I haven't watched Noragami yet since I'm waiting for a few episodes to come out so that I can just binge watch it when I get the time. I've also seen Death Parade and I've got to say that I really enjoyed it. Thank you again for a wonderful review and I promise there will be more chapters on the way.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with another wonderful chapter! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story. I'm just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"Dragneel!" I hear someone yell causing me to snap up in my seat and frantically search around the empty bus with hands searching for a nearby weapon, "Get your lazy butt up, we're at your stop!"

Rubbing my eyes, pick up my things with shaking hands feeling an ominous feeling creep up my spine in an ugly familiar way. I shake my head throughout the small walk down the aisle to the front of the bus where I pass the bus driver while throwing a soft, "Thanks Al," over my shoulder before jumping out of the hovering bus. I receive a curt grunt and the sound of the closing doors behind me along with the soft hiss the bus makes before lifting off of the ground and heading on towards its next destination.

Shaking away the last of the jitteriness I got earlier, I stretch my hands up over my head feeling my bones pop satisfyingly before I let my arms fall and swing to my sides. I take in a deep breath of the somewhat murky air while holding back the usual cough as I scan the small park noticing a few people walking about.

It's not that much of a surprise to see so many people walking around outside now a days. With the air pollution dropping down to about sixty percent it's been possible to walk around outside without having to wear a gas or filtration mask every time you went outside. The pollution then had been so bad that there was a point where more than three fourths of the population had signs of smoker's lungs even when tobacco had been completely wiped out over a half a century ago.

Because of the heavy pollution disease had also gone rampant throughout the world along with a lot of acidic rain that nearly destroyed all of our resources. The 'theory' of global warming also became an actual event with sea levels rising and wiping out many homes near the coasts. Thankfully all that stuff happened years ago and now things have slowly started getting better with the last of humanity doing everything in their power to keep our population going strong.

Remembering it now, that time of period had been named equally to the Dark Ages since just about the same things happened now as they did then. The only difference that in the second Dark Ages large movements were created to send a portion of humanity our into space to see if they would be able to find new habitable planets to move to in case Earth finally became unlivable. The space movement was successful and within a few decades and soon enough people who had the money to afford it moved on to the several planets found to build a new life for themselves and their families.

Lucy and I could have moved along with the masses, but Earth had always been the only place we knew and understood. Sure, we were more than excited when the discovery of going into space was a possibility and fully supported the first space movement, but not once have any of us ever stepped a foot on a rocket. Erza and Jellal are the only ones from our group to ever brave the unknown, but then again the Fernandez couple has never been one to shy away from a challenge.

No, Earth is the planet I first woke up to and it would be the last planet I finally fall asleep to when the time comes for me, if it ever comes at all. Besides, this is the planet where I found Lucy and grew with her over all these millennia. I discovered things and named things and even helped populate this vast, yet small, planet. If I were to ever leave Earth it would only be for a small trip of maybe ten years, but ultimately I would always find my way home one way or another.

"Catch me if you can!" comes a small squealing voice of a child that drags me out of my deep thoughts.

A few feet away from me I catch the sight of two small children, seeming to be around six to eight years old, running around the barren park. He young girl with olive green hair laughs gleefully as the older boy with cropped midnight black hair chases after her. Although there are a lot of people walking around the park, these two children are the only ones that I've seen running around outside in some time. Their laughter fills the stale air with sweetness with their joy filling me up with an indescribable warmth.

Fixing the straps to both my guitar case and book bag, I walk around the edge of the park towards my small music shop that's tucked cozily between an antique shop, yes we still have those surprisingly, and a cyber-book café. The cyber-book café is basically a café that has several electronic books that you can read from a screen at your table. Lucy enjoys going there from time to time, but she repeatedly admits that she prefers paperback books than the digital copies that they have at the café. Even though I don't read much I'd have to agree with her.

One time I tried reading a book written about Dragon folklore that I had already read a few years prior and every few seconds the screen would glitch and skip a few pages ahead or behind. Sadly paperback books stopped being produced well at the end of the twenty-second century. It mostly had to do with the fact that there were hardly any trees left to cut down to make paper and pollution collecting in the soil made impossible to plant new trees or any type of plant in general. Upon the news of no more paperback books both Lucy and Levy cried for days saying how unfair the world had really become.

Sighing heavily, I pull out the key to my shop as I cross the street while already feeling like going home. Maybe if the day is slow I'll just close up early and take Lucy out to eat somewhere. It's been a long while since we've eaten out of the house, even though the food in restaurants is equally artificial as the food we have back home.

As I make my way down the sidewalk passing the small antique shop I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the faintest sound of a small gurgle. I turn and find to my left a small white stroller sitting in front of the antique shop with the owner sneaking a peak through the clear crystal windows only a foot away. The small stroller is oval shaped and a pristine white on the lower half where the wheels stick out and an acrylic sheet covering that encases the top of the stroller. The 'stroller' almost looks like one of those pods from the Superman movies back in the 1980s. Strollers were invented in this way so that they could be air locked with self-filtration systems to keep the babies from breathing in the toxic chemicals still lingering in the air.

Looking through the clear acrylic I find a small baby boy kicking his tiny feet and balled up hands. His large brown eyes look around his small confinement with wonder as his hand snatches his foot unconsciously. He looks to be around a few months old with dark fine hair that hardly covers his scalp, pudgy pink cheeks, and pouting lips that continue to make gurgling sounds.

Tapping lightly on the glass I feel an unexplainable warmth surge through me when the small child smile wide showing me pink gums and two front teeth beginning to protrude through the soft pink.

I wonder how Lucy would feel about having another kid.

* * *

I run my hand through my hair repeatedly practically pulling out the thin pink strands as I walk back and forth in front of the opening of the small cave we all sleep in. A small trail of dirt is all that's left of the grass that had once covered the ground before I stomped it all away with my insistent walking. I've tried several times to sit down but ultimately gave up and started walking back and forth again.

Gray watches me from where he's sitting on a rock a few feet away. His dark eyes following my every movement as he chews on some berries he found earlier from a nearby bush. Occasionally he's thrown me a berry to try to catch my attention, but I've succeeded in ignoring him so far. The last thing I need at the moment is to pick a fight with him when I'm so… anxious.

A wailing scream erupts through the silent air ringing in loud echoes from the cave making me stop in my insistent walking as my eyes snap up towards the entrance to the cave. Gray's face looks equally pained from the loud sound and my chest constricts as if a large rock were sitting on top of it. A cold feeling runs down my back in an uncomfortable sensation and I have to fight the urge to run inside the cave, but if I did that I wouldn't know what to do.

Lucy's screams continue to fill the usually peaceful air and listening to the screams continue feels like something is tearing my insides apart. I feel so strange, so desperate, and no matter what I can't think of a way to make this feeling go away. It's almost as if a wild animal were tearing away at me without me even noticing.

Suddenly everything goes quiet. The silence leaves a bad taste in my mouth as both Gray and I stare at the entrance to the cave. Beyond the heavy silence I can hear a soft noise coming from the cave but I can't completely recognize what it is. It almost sounds like a strange animal but without seeing it I can't really tell what it is. Also other than that noise I can't hear Lucy anymore and this worries me further.

From the darkness of the cave I notice something blue emerge. It doesn't take long for me to recognize Juvia walking out with a small smile displayed across her face. Her blue eyes shine with a strange glow that confuses me. How could she look so happy when Lucy was in pain not just a moment ago? Also, why would she leave Lucy alone and why is it that Lucy isn't with her?!

Juvia slowly makes her way towards Gray who whispers something in her ear that I can't hear. She shakes her head, her smile still in full bloom, before she turns to look at me. I stare at her as she tilts her head indicating that I should go inside the cave and towards Lucy, but I can't seem to move my feet. It isn't until Gray pushes me from behind and dodges a punch from me that I finally make my way towards where Lucy should be.

Inside the cave is dark with the occasional sound of dripping water from the top of the cave. A bit deeper into the cave, however, there is a small ball of light that only grows when you get near it. It's a small sun that we call fire. I discovered it some time ago when I hit two rocks together that jumped into several little dots of light that caught onto a piece of a tree and lit up before going out again. The fire now has become as a source of light when the sun goes down and a source of warmth making the nights just a tad bit more bearable.

Walking closer towards the fire I spot Lucy just past the small glowing light looking down at her arms with an odd smile on her face. The thing in her arms wriggle around with strange little noises emanating from the foreign thing. It only makes Lucy smile wider with tired eyes shining brighter than the sun with an odd look that I've never seen before.

Lucy looks up at me when I'm only a few steps away from her and her face only brightens even further at the sight of me, "Natsu, come!" she says eagerly while sitting up without letting go of whatever it is that is resting in her arms, "Look!" I cautiously move towards her with hunter movements that are slow and weary. My ears are perked and listen for every little sound that can reach them, but mostly I hear a strange thrumming and the strange noises I had been hearing earlier.

I look over Lucy's shoulder and stare down at a ball of flesh that looks somewhat like a smaller much useless version of us. The small thing is the same color as Lucy's skin with wide eyes that are as black as mine. Its head is covered in blue-like fuzz that might be hair which looks softer than my own. When the small creature opens its mouth I am greeted with pure pink instead of white teeth that Lucy and I have.

What on this land is this strange thing?

"Baby," Lucy whispers as she rubs her nose along the cheek of the small creature, "It's a baby."

From what she is telling me I can tell that the small creature in her hands is called a baby. What bothers me is that that 'baby' hadn't been here moments ago. Only Lucy and Juvia had been in the cave together and there seems to be no other way to get into or out of the cave other than the way I came in.

"Where did it come from," I ask as I slowly kneel next to Lucy who slowly swings her arms making it look like the wind blowing against the leaves of a tree.

Lucy pats her tummy and I notice that her abdomen, which used to be round and big, is now somewhat flat and normal again, "Here," she simply says with a smile. Looking at her abdomen I remember a few moons back when she had woken up in the middle of the night and forced my hand over the bulbous thing. I had felt movement that scared me and her both, but I think I was more startled than she was, "It's a man, just like you and Gray," Lucy then whispers while slightly holding up the baby so that I can see it clearly. I scoff at the mention of Gray as I watch her lift the baby higher indicating for me to take it from her hands.

Staring down at the now peaceful creature I don't know what to do. Something in me wants to take the small thing from her arms and carry it, but at the same time I'm scared. I'm not really sure what I'm scared about, but surely it's something important to make my hands shake. I don't get to stare for long before Lucy takes my arm with her free hand and curves it in front of me before slowly placing the baby in the small hole between my arm and my chest while my arm cradles the baby's head. She then fixes my other arm to curve under the baby so that I can lift him easily.

The baby in my arm seems really light and watching him he seems so… delicate. He's so small that his head starts at my elbow and his feet barely even make it near my fingers. His large tired eyes watch me with that glint of curiosity that Lucy always shows me. I remove my hand from under him supporting him with my left arm as I poke at his squishy face while also inspecting his arms. I poke his hand and without warning it grabs my finger wrapping all five digits around my one finger. The strength in his tiny hand on my one finger is impressive.

At that moment, the pressure that had been weighing down on my chest suddenly lifts up and disappears. The strange harsh beating in my chest loosens and it's a feeling that can't compare to any that I've had before. It feels nothing like the time when I first met Lucy after waking up for the first time. It doesn't feel like the fear after the mountain exploded or the moment Lucy and I first discovered those feelings not too long ago. It feels like… love, and not a love that I feel towards Lucy, but its close enough.

"Happy," Lucy states proudly while running a few fingers down the baby's small face, "His name is Happy."

I look at the sun-colored-hair girl and watch her soft smile shine almost as bright as the nearby fire. I can't help but feel a smile of my own stretch across my face as I shift my eyes back down onto the baby liking how the name Happy suits him. Mostly because I, like Lucy, feel a sense of happiness when staring into the small creature's eyes.

"Welcome Happy," I say in a hushed tone as the baby throws me a toothless smile of his own that fills me up with an indescribable warmth that has nothing to do with the burning fire nearby.

* * *

{Before you cross the street

Take my hand

Life is what happens to you

While you're busy making other plans

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful boy}

\- Beautiful Boy – John Lenon

* * *

 **So yes, I made Happy Lucy's and Natsu's son. When I was thinking up of this chapter a while back I was wondering if I should make up a character or just make one of Fairy Tail's original characters as their first child. It mostly has to do with the fact on how motherly Lucy can sometimes be with happy and also, in a way, Natsu is like his dad in the show. I don't know that's just my opinion.**

 **Also as Lucy's and Natsu's first child Happy will be playing more roles as the story progresses along with a few other characters.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- chloelove-blog**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- ShadyPop**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- 104688 = Thanks again for fixing my little mishap. I hope you enjoyed the 'right' chapter this time.**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = You are right. Both parts of each chapter lead down to the climax of this story which is still a plenty chapters away, and also more of their history will be revealed with each chapter to help understand their way of living.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back with another amazing chapter. Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way," I hear a delicate voice ask as I look up from the baby to look into his worried mother's green eyes.

"Not at all," I say as I straighten myself up and fix the strap of both my guitar and book bag which have started slipping down my shoulder, "I was just passing by and saying hello," I then say while waving at the baby whose large eyes dart from his mother and then to me. How strange we must look in his young eyes.

"Well you turned out to be a social butterfly, didn't you," she asks towards the baby in that high squeaky voice you just can't help making around babies. It makes me wonder where we get the urge to do such strange things, though I have done it myself from time to time. An instinct to reassure is probably the best explanation I can give.

Smiling, I wave at the lady who waves in return before taking the handles of the stroller and walking off in the opposite direction as me. I head off towards my shop and unlock the front door before stepping inside while hearing the familiar jingle of the bell overhead. Once inside I flip on a nearby switch that has the lights flashing on making the front room look dim and cozy. Beside the window I flip another switch that has pixelated lights flashing against the front window of the shop that dance in colors of red and blue before forming the words 'OPEN' in the middle of the window. It's my own modern version of the neon lights they used to have in stores back when neon lights were actually a fad that later slowly died out.

Closing the door behind me, I unstrap both my bag and guitar as I make my way towards the back room to drop my things off in my office. As I pass by a few things I fix the ones that are out of place before ducking into the back room and turning a corner near the back into a hallway that leads into my office. Once inside I drop off my things in a nearby chair before making the journey back to the front of the store.

Journey.

Smiling at my own thoughts, I begin to wonder what kind of day awaits me today.

Hopefully it's a good day.

* * *

"He's crying," I say while popping into the new cave we have started staying at for a while now, "He won't stop," I insist to the blonde who is busy grinding some leaves together near the entrance to the cave.

"What did you do," she asks in a tired tone without looking at me and I'm more than shocked at her words.

"Nothing," I argue feeling completely betrayed by my own partner. How could she think that I did anything wrong?

"He hit me," Happy wails next to me making me jump from his sudden appearance, "H-He threw a rock and it h-hit me," Happy cries harder while holding his head with large tears rolling down his face leaving streaks where dirt clings to his cheeks.

Lucy quickly puts down her things before opening her arms wide giving Happy a silent signal to go towards her. He doesn't wait long before he runs into his mother's arms and buries his head into her shoulder, his crying only getting louder. When Lucy looks up at me she glares at me with dark cold accusing eyes that make me shiver in fear. It's the same look she always gives me whenever I do something wrong or when Happy runs crying towards her, even when most of the time it really isn't my fault.

"It was an accident," I pout while crossing my arms across my chest and leaning on the wall of the cave, "I was trying to hit a birds nest and I missed. He got in the way and got hit," I explain while keeping my eyes trained on one of the trees outside instead of my partner and child. When I don't hear anything from her I turn to see that her attention is solely on Happy who clings to her with strong tiny hands. Her head is shaking slowly, but the anger from before is almost gone.

Cradling the small child in her arms, I carefully watch as Lucy stokes the small bump on Happy's head with gentle fingers. She wipes tears away from his eyes and murmurs soft things that I can't quite hear. When she's done assessing the damage done she places a warm kiss on Happy's head making his crying lessen to soft blubbers. She then hugs him closer and rocks back and forth while doing that strange noise things she likes to do. Humming I think is what she likes to call it.

Watching her from where I stand I can feel my frustration slowly start to go away with the soft noise. Her humming always tends to soothe not only Happy but me as well. At night her humming is all I can hear before falling asleep curled up next to both of them next to the fire with Gray and Juvia sleeping not too far away with their new baby Snow. Happy likes it when she hums and always asks her to do it before he falls asleep. I like it also but I've never openly admitted it like Happy, and even Juvia, have.

Looking closely at the two, I notice how big Happy has gotten since the last time I've seen him closely. He's big enough that he doesn't fit all that well in Lucy's arms like he used to and at times Lucy has had trouble carrying him. Even when I carry him I can tell that he has also gotten heavier and it's a weird thing to notice because in my head he is still that small helpless baby that was barely even the length of my arm. Now he is tall enough that he reaches my thigh and he only seems to keep on growing. Lucy says that Happy might one day be even taller than me, but even I have taken notice to the worry in her eyes when she says that.

Thinking about it now, sometimes when I'm coming back from a hunt with Gray I'll find Happy playing nearby with Lucy sitting beside Juvia and her baby. Sometimes, more times than most, I'll catch Lucy watching Happy with a worried look. It's almost the same look she'd give when Happy was still a baby and he'd cry more than he does now.

None of us knew how to care for a baby and even the others were at a loss for what to do to make the small thing stop crying. Happy's wails would get so loud that you could hear him close to the edge of the forest and the cave only seemed to make his crying sound louder. At times he'd turn as red as the apples that Lucy liked to pick and that only seemed to make her more uneasy.

Eventually, though, Lucy began to get better at keeping Happy from crying too long. Somehow she'd learned when Happy was hungry or just simply tired, looking back on it he was always sleeping. From one day to another she just knew what to do while I, on the other hand, have done little to really help. Instead when I can't figure something out that has to do with Happy I'll always go running towards Lucy so that she can fix things. Because of this Lucy became very protective of Happy and she holds a bond with him that is clearly not like the bond that the two of us hold for each other. Juvia says that it is a bond that a mother and her child only have with each other and that men would not understand, but the truth is that I did understand. I've not only noticed it with Happy and Lucy, but with Juvia and snow along with the nearby animals who have babies of their own.

Lucy's humming stops and I look to find Happy asleep in her arms with a few strands of hair wrapped in his still tiny hands. She smiles as she places a soft kiss on his forehead and stroking his hair lightly before trying to get up, but I can tell that with his size now she is having a bit of difficulty. Even when she is standing it is sometimes hard for her to lift him up.

"I'll take him," I say as I push myself off of the wall and hold my arms out to receive the sleeping boy.

Lucy looks up at me for a few moments before letting me reach down to take Happy from her arms. I wrap my hands securely around his sides before lifting him up effortlessly and hug him close while leaning his head on my shoulder while wrapping his small arms around my neck. After Lucy gets Happy to let go of her hair I walk a bit deeper into the cave towards a small nest of leaves and animal fur that we use to sleep and gently place Happy on it.

I run my hands through his unruly blue hair which is long enough to reach his shoulders which has leaves and twigs stuck between them here and there. I remember when his hair was nothing but soft blue fuzz on his head and how much softer it had been then. His hands have also gotten longer but are still small enough that my whole hand can cover them. He can also walk and run with his legs that with time became strong enough for him to move on his own when back then all he could do was just lie down. There's also his voice that used to only cry and wail before words started pouring out slowly like rain. He has grown and that kind of scares me and I can't exactly explain why and I'm pretty sure that it is the same fear that Lucy holds within her.

Seeing him do things on his own now makes me feel happy because I have been able to teach him many things, but watching him slowly not need me and Lucy as much leaves a bad feeling within me. Also, the more he grows and learns leaves me feeling a bit lost. Not because I feel he might one day disappear but because Happy, unlike Lucy and I, has someone to teach him while we had no one. We learned on our own while he just waits for us to explain before trying it and succeeding faster than we ever could.

It's not a bad thing, however. In fact I'm more than proud that he learns faster than I had because it shows how well I can teach him and how well he learns. The only thing it does is make me wonder where Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and I really come from. Because like Happy came from Lucy and I it makes me wonder if we came from someone else or do we just… exist?

Were we made from the dirt of the earth or the birds in the sky or even the animals on the ground? Did a mountain explode and somehow create us or did we have a mother and father before like Happy and Snow and just couldn't remember?

How did we come to be?

I guess that's just an answer that I'll have to wait for someone to give me.

* * *

{This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by}

\- Innocence – Avril Lavign

* * *

 **So I believe this is a relatively short chapter, but I couldn't squeeze any more ideas from my head for this, but hopefully you all enjoyed it anyway.**

 **Finals at school are FINALLY over which means more writing and updating time for me. Even if I still work I get time to write during breaks or whenever I'm not busy filing papers or out for errands. Either way I'm glad school is over for the semester and now all I need to worry about is whether I passed or not, but I'll stress about that on Friday when grades come up.**

 **So how are you guys doing? Are you out on vacation yet or do you still have school? Also, who has been keeping up with the manga? If you've caught up to the most recent chapters tell me what you think because I am completely surprised at how things are starting to come out.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Ki05596**

 **\- kc. barraca**

 **\- Grandwrex**

 **\- Kaytak1999**

 **\- KrazyKait09**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- lily. dragneel**

 **\- Ki05596**

 **\- kc. barraca**

 **\- Kaytak1999**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Kawaii - Turtles = All of the ideas I put in my story are definitely problems that are inspired from things that are happening around us now. You're right, the air in China is so bad that children do have to wear even gas masks so that the pollution won't affect them so strongly. Also, the things in my story might not even be all that far away from becoming reality, for all we know this can all occur in a few decades instead of even a few centuries. A lot of the information I give are actual research I did on a class project that had to do with Pollution and Global warming and the things I learned are appalling, but I'm glad my story has opened up your eyes just a bit more.**

 **\- Splendora Lopez = Wendy and Charle will come out in the story, but that will be later on, but they are not immortal. As for Happy, you'll have to wait and see. As for who the rest of the immortals are they will be coming out in chapter twelve, so only two more chapters to go.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am so sorry for the long wait but I am finally back with a new chapter for the new year. Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"Am I holding it right?" the young boy asks he holds onto the large guitar with quivering hands, dark eyes looking up expectantly through long black hair, "Or is it like this?" he asks while shifting his fingers to a new position, the look of pure concentration and confusion swimming across his small face as he strums the guitar.

Placing my own instrument down beside me, I inspect his hands carefully before fixing two of his fingers earning a disappointed pout from the younger boy, "Ok, try it now," I say and he does as he's told as he strums the thin wire strings making the room ring with the soft sound of a G flat. The lulling sound, which doesn't sound all that bad, resonates throughout the small room making his pout transform into a wide grin.

"Alright," I say as I pick up my own guitar again, "Now play me a G and then a G flat just like I taught you."

The boy stares at his fingers a bit unsure before repositioning his fingers where he believes they are supposed to go. He timidly strums the guitar once before he peeks up under his long hair to watch me expectantly before he changes his fingers to strum the next note.

"Good," I commend earning a bright glowing smile from the small boy, "Now what about an A flat," and without much prompting he quickly fixes his fingers before strumming the guitar again looking more confident than before. I nod happy at how quickly he is getting the hand at playing an instrument he just barely picked up only a few hours ago. In fact, he's learned how to play faster than most students that I've had in the past, "Not bad for your first day huh?" I ask while ruffling the young boy's slick hair causing him to giggle and beam like a shining star.

"Alzack," a woman's voice calls from the front of the shop just as I hear the familiar ring of the front door's bell chiming after her.

"Looks like mom is here," the small boy says sounding a bit disappointed.

"Seems like she is," I agree as I unstrap my guitar before taking his.

Alzack quickly stands up off of his chair and quickly makes his way towards the front of the shop, "See you tomorrow Mr. Dragneel," the young boy calls over his shoulder before completely disappearing through the door.

Waving, I wait to hear the front door close behind both of them before I move around to clean up the sheet music that I took out earlier. Once I've cleared up the practice room I carry my papers towards my office before placing them carelessly on my desk. When I pull back I knock over a nearby pile of papers making them scatter all over the floor along with a manila folder.

"Great," I groan as I hang my head backwards not wanting to pick up the mess I've made. I'm close to doing that, but thinking of picking up the mess first thing in the morning doesn't sound all too appealing either.

Sighing, I drop down and start picking up the various pieces of sheet music, which is just basically music written on technically enhanced pieces of plastic that pass as paper. Well, it used to be passed as paper a few years back before they too were discontinued when their production created more pollution that equaled that of the pollution of plastic bags. When I heard of them being discontinued I quickly stockpiled with as much of the plastic paper I could to write down the last of the sheet music I had stored in decaying paper. Thankfully the investment in all that 'Tech Paper' as it is called, came out to be quite useful.

After gathering most of the sheet music that I dropped I reach over towards the manila folder that's on the floor and pick it up. A small slip of actual paper slips onto the floor facedown making me a bit annoyed of all of the papers that seem to want to just lie on my floor. Maybe some time soon I'll actually get around to cleaning the mess I have in my office and organize my sheet music and other important documents.

Placing the manila folder on my desk, I reach over towards the small slip of paper and pick it up while turning it around to see what's on it. The image that stares back at me has me freezing completely with my heart throbbing as familiar onyx eyes stare back at me with a joyous glint. I can't help but trace my finger across the slightly faded image of the boy that I knew such a long time ago.

The image in my hand is none other than the image of my first son Happy. I had drawn this picture a few years ago upon Lucy's request along with the image of a few of our other children. As much as I love all of the children we had, Happy has got to be the one who taught us more than I would have ever imagined. With Happy we learned many things that were both equally good and bad.

We learned that he could get older as the days went by, but back then days were simply counted by when the sun rose and fell. From the day he was a baby to the day he became a man there were countless lessons that both Lucy and I learned like how to care for an infant to how to teach a growing mind. We learned that with time Happy would also find love and that he too could create his own family who he could watch grow like we had him. We also learned that he would never stop changing.

Happy taught us so much about life that we had not discovered on our own like many of its beauties, but he also taught us the darker sides of life. Happy had been our greatest teacher and our greatest pride and joy. Oh the many things he could have taught us if only he would have lived a little longer.

* * *

"Dad, look!" I look up towards where the deep voice came from to find Happy running towards me with a large amount of fish all strapped onto a rope and thrown over his shoulder, "Do you think Snow will like it?" he asks completely glowing with excitement.

Snow is the name given to the daughter of both Gray and Juvia. They had her some time after Happy was born and turned into Happy's partner many suns ago. Gray and I of course didn't really agree all too much on them being together, what with us both being somewhat enemies, but Juvia and Lucy pushed the two together behind our backs.

Looking at the large load of fish in Happy's hands and I can't help but shake my head at the blue haired male, "Didn't Snow tell you not to get fish anymore," I ask making his smile fall with a glint of realization dawning on him, "I don't think she'll like see you walk into camp with all that fish in your hands. Remember what happened last time?"

Compared to the other two females in our group, Snow's temper could just not compare to both Juvia's and Lucy's rage. There is hardly a single time when Snow isn't getting after Happy, then again the blue haired male is always doing something to make the white haired female mad. In truth it's no different than what I do with Lucy. Like father like son Juvia always says.

"But I love fish," Happy complains while ducking his head in a sad manner like he used to do when he was little. I tend to do that too when Lucy gets after me.

"But she doesn't," I argue as I strap down some sticks to take back to camp.

Staring down at his fish and then at me, Happy sighs before dropping his load into a nearby basket, "Fine, I'll go look for something else," he says before picking up a spear and making his way back towards the forest without another word.

Instead of following him I finish gathering the last of the sticks and tying them up before gathering them up all in a large pile. When I finish I take one of the bundles and throw them onto my shoulder to make my way towards camp which isn't all that far away. Before making my way home I look up towards the sky and notice how dark it's gotten. I wonder if Happy made it back to camp with something different to eat.

Continuing to walk I find a small child run towards me. He looks like a younger version of Happy with white hair and light brown eyes. I watch him run until he's only a few feet away before he starts to slow down and stops right in front of me, "Natsu, where's dad?" he asks sounding a bit breathless, "Mom is looking for him."

Setting down the heavy load of sticks and wipe my face with my hand, "No I haven't. He went out to go and find some more food," I tell the small boy just as a small girl with long blue hair runs up to us.

"He got more fish didn't he," she asks sounding so much like her mother Snow.

I nod as I lift my load of sticks back over my shoulder before urging the kids back towards camp, "Let's go back, maybe your dad went back to get his fish before coming here. I'm sure he won't be long in coming home," I say making the children nod and race off back towards home. Even though I said that I can't help but feel a little uneasy as I look back the way I came finding an empty path.

Pushing the uneasy feeling aside, I make it to camp to find the women surrounding Lucy not too far away from where I'm at. Worried, I drop my load without a second thought as I race towards my partner while feeling my unease worsen. When I finally reach the small group I gently push Juvia aside so that I can see if Lucy isn't hurt. I'm not at all ready to find what greets me next.

Lucy's expression is distorted in an expression I never wanted to see on her glowing face every again. The fear that radiates leaves that familiar bad taste in my mouth and for a second we are no longer standing in the middle of the camp that we built with our family. No. The two of us are standing in the middle of a familiar clearing with the ground shaking under us and the sky burning as hot as the sun. The fear of that moment ripples through my very being along with anger because Lucy shouldn't look this scared.

I grab her shaking hand and give it a small squeeze before picking up a nearby spear and heading back the way I came. As I walk away I notice the young boy following with a spear of his own looking just as determined to find his father. Usually I'd be more willing to let him follow me into the dangerous forest, but this time the anxious feeling inside of me is telling me not to let him follow me.

Stopping the boy by placing a hand on his shoulder, I kneel down so that my eyes are around the same level as his as I try to make him understand what I want him to do, "Stay here," I tell him and his face quickly contorts to one that shows he is ready to argue, "I want you to stay and take care of your sister while we're away," the boy nods before running back towards where his sister stands looking around confused. She doesn't seem to understand what's going on.

"Let's go," Gray says, somehow appearing next to me when only a moment ago he was nowhere near me.

Not in the mood for arguing right now, I nod and lead the way towards where I saw Happy last. By now the sun is falling quickly with the bright pinpoints of stars already beginning to hang above our heads. Gray grabs some large sticks for us and we light the ends with fire that I produced by hitting two rocks against each other repeatedly. The fire does little to help in our search, but at least it lets us see better in the now growing darkness. Even then there is little to no sign of Happy.

As we push deeper into the forest the tight feeling in my throat only gets worse as panic starts to settle within me. It worsens when we call out Happy's name and he doesn't answer back.

A scream somewhere to our far right has both me and Gray looking at each other before we race off towards the noise. I instantly recognize the scream to be that of Snow's and I realize that she must have left camp to look for her partner.

Beside me Gray speeds past the trees looking desperate to get to his screaming daughter. I push myself to move faster because for all we know there might be something dangerous attacking the white haired female. Also, there's a chance that she might have found Happy, but I'm hoping with all my might that he is alright.

When we finally reach Snow we break through the thick bush before I stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me…

Ever since I first woke up to this strange world I've learned many things. The first, of course, would be the need to survive. This survival could only be accomplished by eating regularly and to eat I learned that I needed to kill the animals that surrounded us. Many animals have been done in by my hands plenty of times, but their cold lifeless eyes have never bothered me before. Nor has their sticky red blood ever left me truly shocked. It was something that wasn't all that important and didn't mean a thing to me as long as I got food for myself and my family. Death was not something that deterred me, that is, until now.

On the ground a few feet away from me Snow kneels with an unconscious Happy in her arms. Blood covers both her and Happy seeping from an unseen wound and Happy's eyes are as lifeless as the eyes of the animals we kill. The familiar light that was so similar to Lucy's is gone from his eyes that resemble my own dark ones. Looking at him he looks so much like the dead animals whose life we've taken, but the only difference with them is that this is my son.

This was the boy I was too afraid to hold when he was born. The one I watched grow before my very eyes who I taught to walk, run, talk, swim, fish, and hunt. The boy who followed me everywhere I went and would get us into trouble as much as I got myself into trouble. The boy whose laughs and smiles were always present, even when he was scolded by just about all the females in our family, including his own daughter. The boy whose mother loved him more than any of us could ever understand and who now no longer had a child to call her own.

"NO!" Turning around I watch as Lucy emerges from the trees with a hand covering her quivering mouth and her other hand pressing against her abdomen.

Tears stream down her cheeks and her face expresses an indescribable pain that I've never seen before as she falls to her knees and wails louder than she had when Happy was born. Her screams and cries could be heard far and wide through the dark forest and all I could do was watch with tears of my own.

That day had been the first day I ever saw Lucy cry and scream so loud. That day was the day I first learned what true sadness was. That day was the day my first son died and when I began to understand the true meaning of death.

That day would forever be engraved in my memory.

* * *

{When you reach for the stars

Don't forget who you are

And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast

See the sand in my grasp from the first to the last

Every grain becomes a memory of the past

Oh, life's an hourglass

Life's an hourglass}

\- Hourglass – Mindy Gledhill

* * *

 **So I know what you're thinking. I'm gone for a really long time and when I come back I start the year off with a hearbreaking chapter that can just tear your soul. Well yes, I did. Why did I do such a cruel thing? Well, because I have a heart of a demon.**

 **Anywho, how have you all been? How was your year? Are you all excited about 2016 as I am? What have you been up to since we've spoken last? Also have you been keeping up with Fairy Tail?**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- Risa98**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- nadiagirl**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- kiteou-kun = Happy New Year! And I'm glad you liked it.**

 **\- Splendora Faye = Haha I know. I'm sorry for the long wait. The last chapter was the calm before the storm. I think I pretty much train wrecked this chapter, but in a good way... I hope. How was your vacation? Are you still on it or has school started for you already?**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am only the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

My silver wristband vibrates as I place the manila folder with its many pictures on a nearby shelf. I look down reading a familiar name that shines with a white light that makes excitement and fear run down my spine in shivering waves.

Sitting down on my office chair I slip on an earpiece before pressing the green button that flashes under the terrifying name, "Hello," I say to no one in particular waiting for the person on the other end to answer. I cringe at the silence as I'm tempted to rip out the earpiece in case the person on the other side decides to blow out my eardrum like countless times before.

" _So how is Lucy doing_?" A stern yet cheerful voice asks from the communicator attached to my ear making my spine crawl with old and somewhat unpleasant memories.

I sigh heavily, a small pained smile playing on my tired face as I spin in my chair, "She's fine," I say while not at all surprised that that would be the first question she would ask upon me answering the call, "And hello to you too," I mutter thanking the heavens that this she/devil is nowhere near me lest she pop out and kick me to the ground with her amazing strength.

The woman on the other end chuckles, amusement coloring her voice, sounding as if I've just said a joke, " _Hello Natsu, how have you been,_ " she asks sounding sarcastic.

"Just peachy," I mutter as I continue to spin myself in my chair not caring that I get dizzy enough to pass out, "And you?"

Silence meets me for a few long seconds before she asks, " _What happened this time_?"

Pausing my spinning, my eyes land on the small map hanging on a nearby wall with the top half ripped off making the missing land unknown. I remember what I did when I received the map as a gift and the anger in Lucy's eyes when I ripped the top half into shreds. Even so the shadow of that missing piece glares down at me with a vengeful memory that will probably never leave my mind.

"Lucy wants to move to Pergrande Kingdom to be near Levy," I mutter while glaring back at the empty part of the wall.

" _Uh-oh_ ," she says while sounding a bit worried knowing full well how that topic tends to get me riled up, " _How did you take the news_?"

"Not well," I say after blowing all the air out of my lungs, the memory of my guilt from last night seeping into every pore of my body, "She brought the topic up and I just snapped."

" _Natsu…_ "

"I know, I know," I sigh heavily while bending forward and running a hand down my face, "I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, but just the name of that place boils my blood. I really wish she'd choose somewhere else to go than that place," I grumble making the woman sigh deeply. I'm more than thankful that she isn't screaming profanities and threats at me like she usually does.

" _I can understand what you're coming from, I really do, but don't you think it's about time that you let that hatred go? It's been more than millennia since that incident and even Lucy has learned to put that memory behind her. Don't you think you should do the same?"_ she asks in a soothing tone, but her words do little to calm me, " _Natsu, those people are gone. The Earth claimed them all long ago."_

The sincerity in her voice makes me feel even worse. She has a point, as does everyone else, but even then I can never forget or let go of that past. What had happened that day had been enough to change me forever and caused me to look at the world with different eyes.

" _Just try not to think too much about it,_ " Erza says seeming to want to change the topic and I can completely understand the feeling. I welcome the change as I settle back in my seat, my temples lightly throbbing.

"So how are things where you're at?" I ask completely curious as to where my favorite explorer is at now. The thought of both Erza and Jellal going off to space to discover new places leaves my heart aching for the memory of an adventure, "Where exactly are you two now?"

" _A few stars away from Jupiter_ ," Erza says with a dreamy sighs escaping her lungs, " _It's absolutely beautiful here. Oh Natsu, how I wish you were all here to see it."_

The familiar ache runs through me like a lightning bolt, "Is it as beautiful as Earth," I can't help but ask knowing that Earth's gray-blue sky is the only sky I've ever been under.

Erza pauses, seeming to pick her words, as she sighs again in wonder, " _It's as beautiful as the Earth when I first woke up to its wondrous sky. The air is even cleaner than the air that surrounds the mountains back home."_ An image pops in my head and I so wish I could see it with my own eyes. Perhaps I could someday convince Lucy to take a trip and join the Fernandez couple on their journeys.

The ring of the front door's bell rings through the silent air signaling the end of my short conversation with one of my best friends. I'm unwilling to hang up not knowing when will be the next time that I get to talk with my wise hard headed friend, but I live a life with a schedule I must keep while she can roam free to her hearts content, "Well I have to go," I murmur with a dejected sigh, "I'll talk to you soon."

" _Alright,_ " Erza sighs understanding that I need to go even when there is still much we need to talk about, " _Take care, both of you, and if anything happens you can always call me._ " And with click of a button Erza Fernandez is gone and my unexciting routine of a life greets me just beyond my closed door.

* * *

Dark clouds cover the familiar blue sky. If I didn't know any better I'd think that another mountain exploded making the clouds so dark, but I am now familiar with the sight of a storm and the feel of cold rain running down my back.

The dripping sounds of water deep inside the cave are almost drowned out with the sound of the actual rain just outside the opening of the cave. Cool air swirls around me, but the warmth of the nearby fire I built keeps me from shivering too much. I watch the rain make ripples in the nearby lake that stands only feet away from the cave and feel a small drop of water hit my nose before running down my face and falling onto my hands.

Many days and nights have passed since Happy's death. Upon following Lucy's orders and what we thought was right, we built a bed of wood with Happy lying on it before setting the wood into flames. The fire raged on until there was nothing but dark grey dust where Happy's body used to be. Almost like the fire that flickers next to me.

After a long time the women back home all stopped crying so much, but even then their smiles and bright laughter will not return so easily. The only time I'd catch Lucy with a sincere smile would be when she would find things that remind her of Happy before tears would consume her once again. I can understand her pain only to a certain point because even though Happy was my son as well I never had the chance to hold him within me like Lucy had. Lucy's pain would always be greater than my own.

Running my hand down the rough rock under me, I hold the urge to look behind me because the cave is one we lived in once. It's the very cave that Happy grew up in before we learned to make warm homes out of branches and large leaves. Even some homes made out of the animal's fur that we hunted. It's the home where we taught him to grow into a man and the only place I can escape to.

It hurts to see everyone back home so sad and hard to see the young children grow up without their father. Many times they asked where their father went, but after silence answered their pleading questions they learned never to ask again. They missed their father but could never understand why he would not return to play with them.

How do you explain death to a child when you don't understand it yourself?

The answer eventually came to us with two new couples and the sweeping fiery color of red with a destructive force no one could ever understand. The woman whose strong eyes could set fear into whomever she looked at along with a fierce tongue that can silence even Snow. Erza is the name of the woman who with strong kind words that explained a concept we did not understand. She had an air about her that loomed higher than a mountain and like a mountain she could explode with a rage that was simply unimaginable, a rage that matched her fiery red hair.

She told us about the two children she had had and lost to wolves they were hunting and to the very water that kept us alive. She explained to Lucy how hard it had been and how with time the pain would ease but never disappear. Life, as she had learned, was too short to dwell on something that could not escape our grasp and that one day perhaps we would join our children in a new world.

Erza was not alone with her own partner accompanying her along with another couple. While Erza was headstrong, loud, and demanding, Jellal was completely the opposite of that. While her hair was a fiery storm of a red his was a soft calming blue like Happy's had been and like Juvia's is. Erza's eyes burned fires while Jellal's soothed like a calming stream. In fact, Jellal would be the only one who could calm Erza's terrifying storms with soft words and equally strong arms.

The other couple that accompanied them were equally oddly combined with the male being so much taller than Gray and me both while his companion was a female much shorter than the others. Levy is the name of the small female with large brown eyes and short blue hair while her partner, Gajeel, is tall with dark black hair and piercing red eyes, almost as red as Erza's hair. Gajeel had temper on him that could bring Gray and me to challenge him while Levy was as nice as Juvia and Lucy on their good days.

Both couples were a miracle when they showed up out of the grand blue of the world and it did not take long for them to join us completely. Upon living together we learned from each other new things that we had not known or thought about along with them learning from us as well. We did not know that following the animals as they move around the large land could keep us from going so far to hunt and they learned that you can plant food on the ground making the migration with the animals unnecessary.

Sighing, I notice that the rain is starting to let up which means that I should be heading back before Lucy starts to worry. She doesn't like it when I get home after the sun is gone. She thinks that something might happen to me like what happened to Happy and has almost prevented me from being alone all the time. Thankfully that since some time ago her hands have been full keeping her attention away from me long enough for me to escape here and have some time to myself.

After Happy's death things were hard living in camp but like I said, after some time ago a small piece of light emerged into our lives. Lucy and I had another baby, a girl this time with golden hair, brown eyes, and light skin like her mother's. Sol is the name Lucy gave the baby because she is a glowing light in the darkness of a world we have still yet to understand. Because of Sol Lucy started smiling again with the radiance I had gone to miss. A radiance I had thought she had lost after Happy was gone.

"Natsu!" My ears perk up at the sound of Erza's voice calling out from somewhere at the edge of the forest. My back crawls with fear as I extinguish the fire with some wet dirt before running out of the cave towards the loud authoritative voice that demands for me to return home.

Climbing up a small hill I spot Erza and Gajeel waiting with their arms crossed a few feet away seeming to be waiting for me. Before I walk towards them I glance back at the cave one last time feeling my chest hurt before I make my way towards my companions and home.

* * *

{You will rest your head

Your strength once saving

And when you wake you will fly away

Holding tight to the legs of your angels

Goodbye my love

Into your blue, blue eyes

In your blue, blue world

You're my baby blue.}

\- Baby Blue – Dave Mathews Band

* * *

 **I'd like to take this moment to have a small moment to say that my heart is heavy with the death of one of my favorite actors. Alan Rickman was an inspiration who came out in a lot of movies I watched growing up along with Harry Potter as my favorite Professor Severus Snape. People thought I was crazy for liking him (P.S. I've only read the first and last the Harry Potter Books) but he was my favorite character nonetheless. I know this is not FT related but I just had to put it out there because this man was a genius.**

 **Nothing much more to say other than that this chapter took me a while to write and that the final 'immortals' have finally appeared. More on them on the upcoming chapters.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- dragonxqueen**

 **\- Natsu FireDragon Dragneel**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- dragonxqueen**

 **\- powerade101**

 **\- Stellar-Water-Mage**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Risa98 = Yes the flashback will continue throughout the entire story with a few chapters in between as exceptions. For now the flashbacks will continue in chronological order until around the middle and the end of the story they will get a bit scrambled. They most probably won't catch up to the future but will give you insight on how they lived and why they do what they do with some things. Also I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **\- Splendora Faye = I give my sincerest apologies but more heartbreak is on the way, you have been warned. Also the others will now start coming out in the upcoming chapters and although most of them did not have much show time they will be incorporated more in the chapters to come.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back with chapter 13. Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

"Why is your hair pink?" Looking up from my digital newspaper, I look around me before my eyes land on a small girl who is standing on the other side of my table.

Curious brown eyes blink at me from over the edge of the table while small hands grab the edge since she's still too small for her to easily see over the artificial wood. Smiling, I turn off my wristband to give the small kid my full attention, "I don't know," I say as I cross my arms over the table, "Why is your hair blonde?"

"I was born with it," She says matter-of-fact, her eyes never looking away from me.

"Well I was born with pink hair," I say while feeling my smile widen even more.

Tilting her head, the small girl thinks over for a second before asking, "Do your mommy and daddy also have pink hair?"

Before I can answer, a lady with similar blonde hair to the child comes rushing over to us and takes the little girl's hand, "Sunny why are you bothering this young man," she asks while fixing her purse that keeps on sliding down her arm. Why she carries such a thing anymore is a mystery to me, what with all our documentation and currency downloaded onto our wristbands, "I'm sorry about her," The woman says with a worn smile, "Whenever something catches her attention she'll follow it around until she gets bored."

"It's fine, she wasn't bothering me at all," I insist to the tired looking mother, "She actually reminds me of my wife. Whenever something grabs _her_ attention she'll eye it until she either gets bored or buys it."

The woman chuckles lightly while Sunny stares at us both not really understanding what is going on, "Well I'm sorry either way, and thank you for kindly giving her your attention."

"My pleasure," I say as I wave at Sunny who excitedly waves back.

"Bye-bye mister pink hair," Sunny says before skipping out of the door with her mother in tow.

"See ya kid," I yell after them as I watch them disappear past the window and down the sidewalk to their unknown destination.

Maybe it's just my imagination or due to my recent reminiscing, but Sunny reminds me so much of Sol and the daughters I've had after her with Lucy.

"I'm just old," I mutter to myself before taking a sip of my artificial coffee and going back to reading my newspaper.

* * *

Learning is one thing I realized that we would never stop doing. When Sol was born we thought that it would be easier since we had knowledge from raising Happy, but we couldn't be more wrong. Who would have known that after reaching a certain point in their life would our child change the way we saw things compared to the way we saw things with Happy. Thankfully we had the help of Juvia and Gray what with them having had Snow. There was also the help we received from the addition of Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Gajeel.

Things I learned about my daughter was that unlike Happy she did not like to hunt. She preferred staying with her mother and had a liking to planting the food we would grow. She even grew flowers in a bright corner of the camp which we really didn't understand. Why grow flowers when they were no use to us?

Other than a few things that were different, Sol grew up like Happy had and all the time she spent with her mother kept Lucy at peace that what had happened to our son would not happen to our daughter. During her younger years things were still dark around our home with the memory of Happy hanging wherever we looked. There were still times that I'd escape to the old cave, but many suns would pass when I didn't visit our old home. To this day Lucy still doesn't know where I run off to when I disappear.

Although we got a bit better after Happy's death there was one thing that no matter how we fought we couldn't prevent Snow from leaving us as well. She didn't die, thankfully, but she did leave the place she called home since she was born.

Unable to cope with Happy no longer being around she made the decision to leave camp and find a place out past the borders we never seemed to cross. Fights ensued between her and her parents who tried desperately to keep her close, but after some time Snow and her two children were gone. They had left deep in the night and no matter how hard we tried to track her and the children we never did find them.

Juvia and Gray were heartbroken.

"Natsu!" I look up at the sound of my name to watch a young boy waving at me from across the field. Standing up straight I wave back as the young male makes his way towards me with a few other children trailing behind him.

"What do you need Amel?" I ask once the boy reaches me with a smaller boy clinging to his leg seeming to try to knock him down.

Dark brown eyes glisten with eagerness as the boy jumps up and down with excitement which only seems to excite the children around him even more. Looking at him closely I notice how much older he looks. He is close to becoming a man now which means that he'll get to choose his partner soon, as is a tradition in camp that was set up many suns ago.

Amel is the second son of both Gajeel and Levy. He adopted all of his father's physical features from Gajeel's dark hair to his broad height that towers over everyone. He is strong and an impressive hunter with his wit and speed. He is a man through and through, but his eyes are no doubt Levy's kind brown that hold a knowledge within them that is incomprehensible.

"There's a full moon tonight," he pants, the excitement in his words almost knocking me down as the children laugh and cheer while continuing to pull on his arms and legs, "I already asked Fae if she would become my partner and she said yes."

Fae, eldest daughter of Jellal and Erza with the soft features of her father and the hard attitude of her mother would make a perfect partner for Amel. They were born around the same time and although they disliked each other when they were younger they became inseparable after some time.

"That's great, Lucy said that you both would be together when the time came," I tell him as I lean back down to gather the last of seeds that I've been picking, "What do you plan to do once you are both together?"

Amel suddenly grows quiet, his smile leaving his face as his eyes stare down at his dirty bare feet, "I already spoke about it with Fae," He mumbles looking suddenly uncomfortable, "We've decided that we want to leave and explore beyond the borders that we must not cross." I stop from picking up my basket to look up at him not understanding what he is saying, "Natsu, I know there is more out there beyond the border. A whole _world_ worth discovering," He continues, his smile slowly broadening and his eyes glistening with excitement, "Do you think we can do it?" he then asks me.

"Well I'm not sure," I admit not really understanding how I feel over this strange topic. None of the other children have ever wanted to leave camp until now, at least not since Snow, "Well shouldn't you ask your parents instead of me?" I then ask as I lift up my basket from the ground ready to go back home, "You know that I am not your father and that these things should be discussed with Gajeel and not me, right?"

Amel's happy expression falls at the mention of his father knowing well that those two always butt heads as much as I do with Gray, "I just thought that you'd be able to help me make them understand what I want to do."

The boy's sad expression doesn't sit well with me, but I can't help to want to convince him not to go, "What about Fae's parents?" I ask making him clench his hands, "Say that your parents say it's alright, but what about Erza and Jellal? Would you just take their daughter even if they say no?" I know that I'm digging a spear into his side, but I can't help but ask these questions, "Besides no one has ever left…"

"Snow left," Amel growls while looking away, his eyes almost as menacing as his father's, "She was the daughter of Juvia and Gray who left with her children in the night."

I look around hoping that neither Gray nor Juvia are around to hear. Although a lot of time has passed they do not take light to the mention of their missing daughter, "That was a long time ago," I tell him feeling my own rage burn deep inside of me, "And besides, would you let Erza lose another child?" Before Amel can answer I storm away from him with the children long gone after being frightened at the dark mood quickly hanging in the air around us.

Amel doesn't follow me as I head into camp and dump my basket near the empty baskets of everyone else. Looking around I notice how quiet it is other than a few laughing children and the call of the birds that linger around in the trees. Thinking on it now the air seems to be cooler than usual.

Shaking my head I head back to my tent where both Lucy, Sol, and I live together. Sol used to live with her partner Kai up until he passed away some time ago. To this day we still don't know how he died.

"I'm back," I say as I duck into the tent, "Lucy, I thought you were going to pick the grain today…" Looking up I stop at the entrance of the tent to find both my partner and daughter murmuring with each other.

My chest heaves heavily as the familiar sad look crosses Lucy's face. She's clutching onto Sol's delicate hand that looks like a withered fruit compared to the strong young hands she used to possess. Her once golden hair is as white as Snow's had been and her skin is withered and ashen with irremovable stains and wrinkles. Even her brown eyes look different, almost like dried dirt.

At the time I didn't understand what was going on and why they were both so sad. I didn't understand that when Sol asked me to hold her and tell her stories of her brother that in her way she was saying goodbye. I didn't understand that although tears spilled from her eyes she still smiled as if nothing were wrong. I didn't understand, and neither did Lucy, that another child was leaving us.

If I would have known that the kiss Sol placed on my cheek would be the last one I would have showered her in kisses. If I knew the stories I told her would be the last I would have gone from the beginning to the day she was born. I would have done anything to keep her awake and with us, but instead I finished my stories too early, let her give me one last kiss, and walked out of the tent instead of holding her hand to watch her sleep. No, I didn't do that but Lucy never left her side.

I later realized that just like Happy had taught us about death Sol would begin the journey of learning something much more painful. No matter how much we tried to protect our children they would always, in any special way, would eventually leave us. They could be killed by some unknown force when they are young or grow old and withered until their own sleep would claim them into that familiar darkness.

Upon standing outside of my tent I could see the sky flare up in fire with the oncoming sunset and the cold wind hitting me much colder than it had ever before. Shivering, I stare up at the sky as the nearby trees rustle their leaves in the cold breeze. Upon watching an unfamiliar orange leaf drift to the ground before me I realized one thing that would haunt me for the rest of my days.

We could never grow old and change like our children.

* * *

{Here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of ever tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed

And she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye.}

\- Here comes goodbye – Rascal Flatts

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, school has just started so I'm trying to get used to my new schedule.**

 **On another note, I'm debating into making this story into three separate parts. I probably will since this story will be pretty long, but it's still on my debate list. What do you guys think?**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Yuyui Hime**

 **\- 22shadowspirit**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Yuyui Hime**

 **\- 22shadowspirit**

 **\- freebird2992**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- ftx777x = Likewise.**

 **\- Yuyui Hime = No their children will be mortal while they remain immortal and I'm really happy that you're enjoying my story.**

 **\- Splendora Faye = Yes more characters! Although I rushed through the ones in this chapter because I was had a bit of writers block.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am finally back with chapter 14! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am only the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend by a friend_

* * *

"Will you please hurry up? I'm starving over here," Lucy whines from beside the doorway of the shop, "You were supposed to be done hours ago," she complains with a small huff.

"I had a customer that needed help with repairs and it took longer to work on than I had thought," I say as I lock up the front door before stuffing my key into my pocket and moving over to where she's waiting for me, "Besides, you won't die if you don't get food right this second."

"You don't know that," she mutters before falling in step next to me as I lead the way towards the center of the somewhat empty park.

"I'm pretty sure we went days without eating when we were living in Bosco, and somehow we managed to survive," I retort while earning a shooting glare from the blonde who starts to walk faster in order to get away from me.

I swear, she doesn't change.

Chuckling at her childish antics, I pick up my pace in order to catch up to her as I snatch her cool hands into my own warm ones. She gives me a pointed look but doesn't try to pull away as I lace our fingers together and slow down our walk a bit. From the corner of my eye I can see the light blush forming on her cheeks through the dim light of the nearby street lamps.

Being my wife for more than a millennium still has her getting embarrassed when I do small things like this. I do have to admit, however, that even I get a bit flustered when holding her hand in public. One thing that has never changed is the lingering eyes of the people around us making it seem as if we are some kind of museum exhibit.

Continuing our slow walk I look up at the dark sky feeling a cool breeze blow against us. Lucy shivers and moves closer to me as I welcome the proximity of my beautiful partner. She starts to hum a tune that I can't quite recognize. It sounds beautiful and I'm more than curious to know if it's something that she's working on or if she heard it somewhere.

"Where's that from," I ask while tugging on her hand so that she knows I'm talking to her and not myself.

She pauses thinking over my question, "I'm not sure," she admits while swinging our hands between us, "It's just something that popped in my head and has been stuck there since this morning," she says while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You should work on it," I say earnestly, "You haven't worked on a song in almost ten years now. I'm pretty sure the pictures miss your voice." Leaning my head down near hers I whisper, "And I miss it too," making her giggle.

"I'll… I'll think about it," She says while placing a light kiss on my cheek, "But for now you should think about what you want for me to cook tonight."

Scanning my eyes along the various shops and restaurants lining a street further down away from us I look down at her and ask, "What about we go out tonight?" Her eyes show her surprise because like I've mentioned before we haven't gone out to eat in a really long time, "It'll be your pick tonight."

"I could really go for some fish right now," she says without much thought as a smile spreads across her face, "I hear that they sell real fish down at Café 8 just around the block."

"You sure you want fish," I ask and she nods vigorously like a hyperactive child.

"Aye," she says happily while continuing to swing our hands between us with much more zeal.

I let her drag me down the road towards the restaurant of her choice all the while enjoying this simple little moment. We aren't fighting and Lucy is smiling much more than usual with that springy bounce in her step that she used to have. Plus, Lucy wants to eat fish when we both know that fish is one of her least favorite foods to eat.

Perhaps things will get better with the changes of the season coming upon us.

* * *

The sound of the children laughing fills the cool air as I watch them run around from where I'm sitting near the lake. They race around each other chasing the falling leaves of the nearby trees trying to catch them before they hit the ground. The whole world looks almost like its on fire with reds, oranges, yellows, and browns scattering across the ground and air like sparks.

For some time now we've all noticed that the air has gotten colder and colder with blowing winds that turn our noses and ears red. Rain even pelts down on us in icy torrents making it near impossible to walk outside from how cold it gets. Gray so far has been the only person to not mind the cold weather and the children love the colors the trees have turned.

"Natsu, come help us out," Gajeel calls over from down the shore while carrying a few baskets of what I presume to be more food. I quickly get up and head over towards where everyone else is already helping out.

Levy had the idea of gathering as much food as we could and store it in one of the tents just so that the birds and animals passing by don't continue to peck at the food we have yet to pick. It's been going on a lot recently with birds flying overhead seeming to be going in the same direction. Some of see this as a sign to move on, but others don't think it's something we need to worry about.

"It's almost like that time," Lucy whispers to me looking up at the sky following a group of geese with her eyes.

By 'that time' she means the time the mountain exploded. When the animals had disappeared and the world had turned quiet before the destruction of our old home began. I can clearly remember the way the ground shook and how the mountain roared like a furious animal. The smell of smoke and liquid fire still stings my nose from time to time and the sight of grey clouds still leaves me on edge.

Smiling, I take Lucy's hand and squeeze it gently to assure her that it's not like that. There are no large mountains around us, just endless fields of forest, a small lake and river, and our home tucked safely in between. I made sure that we were safe from the fiery monster, but that doesn't mean that we don't check the skies in case it might one day show up again.

"We're safe," I tell her before kissing her forehead and standing up to take the baskets in front of us towards camp.

Up the path that leads into our camp I spot Amel and Fae talking with Erza. The stern woman has a worried glint in her eyes but as Fae continues to speak to her she starts to look a bit understanding.

It's been a few days now since Amel and Fae became partners. They've mostly kept quiet about their wanting to leave and explore beyond where we've ever traveled towards. It seems that after many talks with their parents their dream might actually come true. I'm happy for them, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about them like I have been worrying about Snow and her children after all of this time. I just wish for them to be safe and happy.

Hoisting the baskets up under my arms I continue up the path past the talking group making sure to smile at them all before heading towards our storage area. The crunching of dry leaves under my cold bare feet is the only noise around the empty campsite. It's kind of soothing and fun to kick around the colorful leaves but the cold weather hasn't stopped and only seems to be getting worse with the passing of the days.

Just as the trees have changed color the sky doesn't seem to be as blue as it used to be. I can't really describe the color, but it just isn't BLUE. There are also a lot of more grey clouds that tend to give us such cold rain that will leave our teeth hitting each other painfully. Many of the women worry that something is wrong, especially with the animals moving around more than usual, and recently I've been starting to get a bit wary as well.

"Natsu!" I look down to find Juvia waving at me from the tent that we're going to use to store our food. Beside her are two black haired children that seem to just be starting to walk and who can only say a few words that we can understand.

Both children were born on the same day and look very identical that it's sometimes hard to tell who is who. How Juvia knows which child is which is beyond my comprehension because even Gray has trouble telling the two apart. It must be a mother's intuition I suppose.

"How are you doing," I ask as I put the heavy baskets down a few feet away from the blue haired female, and what are those two wearing?"

Juvia looks down at the small babies who seem to be covered with sewn together animal hide around most of their body. Usually the males will be covered only around the waist along with the females who sometimes cover their chest, but these children are covered from their chest, their arms, legs, and even feet.

"Clothing," Juvia says while looking at me as if I were dumb, "They were cold so I made them something that would keep them warm. I have actually started to make bigger clothing for the others in case they also get cold."

"I don't think we're going to need that," I tell her as I drag the baskets into the tent as both children laugh and follow after me by crawling on the floor.

"You don't know that," she huffs while picking up both children with a bit of difficulty, "Besides, Erza and Lucy both thought of this idea along with me so if you reject it you're rejecting your partner's idea," And with that she walks away with her nose up in the air.

Rolling my eyes I try not to say anything else for fear that the fired up woman would go on telling Lucy to only have her yell at me again. I mean it's not a _bad_ idea, I just don't think that she should waste her time doing something that might not even be necessary later on. Although those feet things do sound like a good idea since my feet are pretty cold.

I guess I'll ask some from her when she cools down.

* * *

{Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?

Float down

Like autumn leaves

And hush now

Close your eyes before the sleep

And you're miles away

And yesterday you were here with me}

\- Autumn Leaves – Ed Sheeran

* * *

 **So my month has been poop how about you guys? Sorry I took long again, family problems and then getting sick makes it hard for me to concentrate, but I'm finally back. How was your guys's valentines day? I watched Deadpool while having a fever, but it was totally worth it. Also I've had my first exams and things at my house just tend to keep on getting crazier.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- shamwoohoo52**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- shamwoohoo52**

 **\- InfinityZero1**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Kawaii-Turtles = There will be a child soon that will have a deeper connection with Natsu, but I'm not sure on whether making it a girl or a boy yet, any suggestions?**

 **\- Guest = Them dying wasn't my idea but my friend's idea. This is his story after all that I'm writing, but I've got to agree that it adds to the story.**

 **\- Splendora Faye = Sol died of old age. Since the characters don't know how to tell time yet other than the passing of the sun and moon they don't understand how age works, especially since the main characters don't age which is why they learn aging through their children. Also I tend to speed read through a bunch of stuff too and have to re-read some things in order to understand what I was reading.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy cheese am I glad to be back! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am only the writer.**

* * *

 _ **A story for a friend, by a friend**_

* * *

Lucy's laughter fills up the quiet room causing a few of the patrons to turn and stare at us. A few even glare at us but we easily ignore them as I keep my eyes on my glowing wife whose eyes have begun to tear up. I can't help but be drawn towards her melodic laughter as I listen to her talk about her day at the emergency room.

Apparently a short old man had gotten away from a few of the nurses and was running around in his nightgown yelling, 'Fairies have tails, Fairies have tails,' while he was being chased down.

"You should have seen him Natsu," Lucy giggles while holding onto her stomach and wiping her eyes, "All the nurses chased him down all over the place but they couldn't catch him because he was so small and would slip through their hands." She continues to say already starting to calm down from her laughing fit, "Eventually though one of the doctors caught him and sedated him before he could get seriously injured or hurt someone else."

"Well I guess you had a very eventful day today," I say as I dig into my food which has been sitting in front of us for a few minutes now, "I'm glad nothing too serious happened though."

"Yeah," she sighs while leaning her head on her hand before taking a small bite of her fish. She makes a small face but otherwise continues to eat her meal, "So I'm guessing nothing much happened at the shop today," She asks and I shake my head.

"Just the usual," I mutter, "Opening up a music shop isn't as exciting as I thought it would be," I admit with a grim smile.

"After the life we've lived I doubt anything mundane will ever catch your interest," Lucy says with that mocking smile of hers, "But I'm sure that this is the longest we've ever had such a calm way of living."

She's right, other than the arguments we've been having nothing much has happened. We aren't running for our lives or being thrown out of our home. There isn't a war raging outside of our doorstep or rebellions with people tearing down the place they call home. The air isn't as deadly, but still polluted, and everywhere around the world there hasn't been much unrest.

For once the world, and our life, is as peaceful as it had been all that time ago when we were still learning to survive in a world we thought was deadly. I enjoy it because I don't have to look over my shoulder quite so often to see who will set off the next bomb or shoot the next bullet. Having PTSD about a hundred years ago teaches you to be cautious. The anxious feeling of war hardly ever leaves you, especially if you've participated in more than half the wars that destroyed this once beautiful world.

"Hopefully it stays this way just a bit longer," I say making sure to avoid the topic of last night's feud.

I want to talk about our next move but I know that it will eventually end up turning sour again. Lucy also seems to be avoiding the topic of discussion as she finishes up her food beating me at eating for the first time in a while. Usually I'm the one who finishes first and waits on her to be done but I'm not all that hungry and I want this peaceful moment to drag on just a bit longer.

"Natsu, Look," Lucy exclaims while pointing at the window beside us.

Turning I look out into the dark night to find droplets of rain being painted by the streetlamp just near the street, "It's raining," I say as I push my plate away, a clear sign that I'm done eating.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" Lucy asks and I shake my head.

"I left it back at home," I mutter making her sigh and even though I can't see her I know that she's rolling her eyes.

"You know you're supposed to always carry it. The weather is so unpredictable that it can rain out of nowhere," She says while waving the waitress over and asking for the bill.

"A little rain never hurt anyone," I mutter although that's not all that true seeming as the rain outside is acid rain. Thankfully acid rain doesn't burn you as badly as regular rain if not then everyone would be either look deformed or they would be dead.

However, even though acid rain does not physically burn humans it doesn't mean that it doesn't affect their health. There's also the fact that because of acid rain it's been hard to plant for food, but thankfully the acidity of the rain isn't as bad anymore.

"I'd like for it to snow," Lucy says just as I take out my wallet to pay for our meal and when I look up at her she's staring out of the window with a distant look in her eyes.

"Acid snow is worse than acid rain you do know that right?" I ask and she nods while pouting, "Besides, I hate the cold. It reminds me too much of that time that we were stuck on that mountain in the country of Iceberg with no supplies for a whole month."

Lucy smiles seeming to remember that day, "That was when we were living with Gray and Juvia right?" she asks and I nod remembering how much I regretted staying with the Fullbusters during the coldest time of the year instead of going on an escapade towards the country ofDesierto with Levy and Gajeel, "We should go visit them."

"Isn't it snowing in Bosco right now?" I ask and she nods, a bright smile spreading across her lips with enchantment shining in her eyes. Unlike Fiore, Bosco isn't as polluted with acid free rain and snow in their mountains. It would be a good place to go and visit and perhaps even live in, but the cold isn't my greatest forte and its more than likely that I will get bored of the white wonderland that Gray and Juvia love so much.

But truthfully I would rather take a mountain of snow than a land full of bad memories.

* * *

Puffs of white clouds escape my mouth every time I breathe and I watch them quickly disappear into the cold air. I tuck my hands under my arms to keep them warm since the animal cloth Juvia created can only keep me so warm.

"There's one over there," I murmur spotting movement a few feet away from where I'm crouching behind a bush completely covered in the white snow.

Gray brings his bow and arrow forward before taking aim at the lone deer walking just beyond the line of trees. He follows it with expert eyes before holding his breath and releasing the string. The arrow shoots through the cold air so fast that we can't see it until it hits the deer straight to the head killing it instantly.

"Got it!" Gray cheers while quickly racing towards our next meal. I follow quickly behind him making sure that I don't get in his way knowing that one wrong move will get Gray to trample over me.

I look around as Gray set to work on tying some long tough vines around the dead animal as I keep a lookout. The snow beneath our feet is the whitest color I've ever seen. I can see why Gray and Juvia had named their daughter after the cold substance and thinking of the girl only drags my mind towards my son Happy.

Shaking my head I try to keep my mind wandering to how the clean white snow is now marred with the sight of fresh blood strewn across it and how the animal's dead eyes stare at me as Happy's had stared back that time. I try to distract myself thinking of other things like how lucky we were to find a large deer after long days without seeing so much as a bird around.

With the cold weather we are experienced I'm surprised to even see any animals roaming around at all. To me it seems that with each passing day the air just gets colder and colder to the point that even the water we used to drink has turned as hard as a rock. If it weren't for Jellal's smart idea to burn the white snow that surrounds us like the grass had during the warmer days we'd have nothing to drink or survive on. Thankfully so far fire is the only thing we've been able to completely count on during this bizarre change of temperature.

"Let's go," Gray says once he's got the deer all tied up and I nod doing everything in my power to keep myself from looking down at the motionless creature.

Holding my own spear ready, I keep an eye out as we slowly make our way back to camp where the others are surely still waiting for us. I have to be on my guard because once the snow started falling and the temperature started dropping a new species of animal we hadn't seen before started emerging from the forest. Gajeel likes to call them wolves and has even taken a few of their hides to have Levy make him some clothing.

The creatures are vile and ruthless with sharp teeth, yellow deadly eyes, and fur the color of stones. They growl and bark and are very fast hunters who can take down a large animal within minutes if lucky. So far that I have noticed they don't stray too far away from their own kind making it easy for us to recognize that when there is one wolf around there is surely more to come.

My ears perk up to a noise just a few ways away and I turn hoping that it isn't the vicious beast I had mentioned before. Thankfully it's only a bird perched on a low branch wearing bright red feathers on its back. I quickly follow Gray as he too keeps an eye out because if a pack of wolves suddenly attack us to claim our food we would surely have to abandon our catch and begin the hunt all over again, and that just can't happen. Not when so many people are waiting for a meal back home where even the children have grown weak and ill.

"Hurry," I tell Gray who nods in a silent agreement as he pulls the rope even higher and tries to quicken his pace.

Our progress doesn't improve all that much, what with the grainy snow making our feet sink into it as if it were mud. There are parts in the snow that are so deep it covers almost up to our knees. Back at camp the women make sure not to let the children run off too far with fear that they might fall into the snow and somehow get lost. They're not doing such a good job since we've almost lost about five kids already after they fell into the snow while playing.

Before long camp is finally within view and I can feel all the tension I had inside the forest just disappear. The wolves never get anywhere near the camp mostly because we've learned that they hate the sight of fire and we always keep one fire burning bright in the middle of the camp to keep warm.

Jellal and Gajeel meet up with us as they too make their way towards camp with a few small catches of rabbits. They don't look all too happy with their hunt but at least they caught something. If I do say so myself today we've had a lucky day compared to recently where we had days that we didn't catch a thing. Especially since none of the plants are alive and giving its delicious fruit we have to learn how to survive with the little meat we can catch.

We all enter the camp, each one of us quiet with exhaustion, as we part ways after leaving our deer and few rabbits near the fire where Levy and Erza are already at work skinning the animals. I head on over to mine and Lucy's tent to find her giving some warmed up water to one of Juvia's children. She offered to take care of the small boy while Juvia cared for her other children who have also gotten weak from the cold.

She helps them sit up and lifts the clay cup to their mouth so that they can drink before letting them settle back down. I watch her smooth the soft raven hair of the small boy whose face is a burning red. His eyes can't seem to stay open for more than a few heartbeats before he falls back asleep and breathes unevenly.

"How is he doing," I ask Lucy as she places a wet cloth on the child's forehead.

"Not good," she says with a grim expression on her face, "He's the fourth one to fall sick," she mumbles while standing up to add a few more sticks into the small fire we have burning in the middle of the small tent, "How was your catch?"

"A deer and a few rabbits," I say while taking off a bit of my animal hide before moving to sit next to her by the fire, "It's getting colder outside," I say more to myself as I pick up another cup with water.

"Do you think it will end," Lucy asks while looking into the fire with its warmth radiating throughout the small room as the smoke billows up through a small hole in the roof, "Do you think the snow will stop," she asks again while looking at me as if I held the answers to the world.

How could I know if the snow would stop or go away? I've never witnessed snow before in my life and the only reason we know what it is called is because Gray had woken up on a mountain that was covered in the icy stuff. I'm sure that if it hadn't been for both Gray and Juvia we wouldn't have survived as long as we have in this cold weather. The only thing, though, is that not even they know when the snow will disappear allowing the green grass to return along with the animals and the food that is grown from the now bare trees.

"I don't know," I say as I stare down at my hands allowing the sound of the crackling fire to fill the cold space of our home.

* * *

{God and his priests and his kings

Turn their faces

Even when they feel the cold}

\- Cold – Aqualung with Lucy Schwartz

* * *

 **I seriously have never had a writer's block this bad before. For the past few weeks I kept jumping between my three stories trying to write something and I'd never get past more than a paragraph before my mind went blank. Even during Spring Break I tried sitting down to write a decent chapter but it was to no avail.**

 **I FINALLY was able to finish this chapter by some mere chance and doing what I usually do when I write an essay, I Bull S****** my way through this chapter so I'm sorry if it's anticlimactic and boring, but I just needed to get it out of the way.**

 **Also I have decided to make this story into three parts because it makes it easier for me to plan out what I am going to write next. This means that there is roughly four more chapters before we reach part 2 of my story where we get into the real gritty stuff. Tell me what you think of this plan.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- KrispiKreme**

 **\- Midnightexcursion**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Kawaii-Turtles = Hmm... what about twins?! Double trouble would be interesting having Natsu trying to figure out which is the girl and which is the boy.**

 **\- Yuyui Hime = I agree and I'm trying to add as much Nalu as I can since it tends to lack a bit in my other stories due to story development.**

 **\- Splendora Faye = I'm leaving the aging thing a mystery. If you've seen the recent movie "The age of Adeline" you can take the explanation on how she stops aging but just attach it to my immortals, but I've already decided that not even my immortals can explain how they came to be.**

 **Well those are all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back with Chapter 16! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am only the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

Holding the door open, I watch as Lucy eagerly walks outside onto the wet sidewalk with her hands swinging beside her like a child. I smile, enjoying the carefree mood surrounding us as I wave back at the restaurant's owner before following my lovely wife.

It's late, probably a bit past midnight and the streets are completely empty with only the streetlights keeping the both of us company. It's not raining any more, Lucy had decided to remain in the restaurant until the rain let up before we made our departure. During that time we made conversation with the owner and workers of the store who allowed us to join them while they cleaned to be ready for the next day.

The owner, and old man around his late seventies whose name was Yajima, told us stories about how the restaurant has actually been around for little more than a hundred years. Café 8 is the name his great-great-great grandfather bestowed on the old building making it into one of the greatest franchises to ever hit Fiore. Little did he know that Lucy and I participated in the very first grand opening of the restaurant when we were living in Hargeon?

"That man reminds me so much of old Yajima," Lucy murmurs as she takes my hand and swings both of our arms between us, "He even looks just like him."

"Yeah, they're equally short and wrinkly," I chuckle as she punches me in the arm while keeping a tight grip on my hand so that I don't try to escape her fury, "But you're right," I continue while rubbing my sore shoulder with my free hand, "Those two are very similar. I bet old Yajima would be proud of how long his restaurant has held out and how well his family has cared for it."

"Yeah."

We continue walking in silence as Lucy leads me towards wherever she parked the car. From the looks of it she must have parked somewhere near the music shop which meant we had to walk all the way back. Hopefully she didn't forget where she parked if not it would take a while before we can get home.

"Natsu…" Lucy starts sounding a bit hesitant and I can't help but cringe.

"Please don't tell me that you forgot where you parked," I plead because I'm too tired to go on a hunt for our beaten down vehicle, a vehicle that should no doubt be somewhere in a junkyard rusting away instead of always being parked in our driveway and suffering the wrath of my short-tempered wife. Every time Lucy loses the car it just suddenly disappears, and trust me when I say that invisible cars were banned and discontinued when thieves and robbers used them to get away from police. Still, our car tends to disappear just as easily as those long forgotten vehicles.

"No, that's not it," She says while giving me a face that tends to challenge my intelligence, "I was just wondering about the moving thing," She continues while squeezing my hand. The topic of our previous argument swims in my head in dizzying circles and I have to do everything in my power to keep myself from getting to conclusions, "I was thinking that instead of settling somewhere for a while like we've done for some time I was wondering if you'd like to go on a trip?" she asks shyly, her downcast eyes tracing the pavement beneath our walking feet.

"A trip?" I ask clearly surprised at the suggestion.

Lucy nods while still not looking me in the eye as continues to swing our hands in between us, but with a little less enthusiasm. It almost feels like a nervous gesture, "Yeah, we haven't gone on a trip in a really long time and I was thinking that it would be a good idea to go somewhere new," she continues while still sounding a bit wary, "So what do you think? I'll even let you make the first suggestion."

She's right, I am actually enjoying the idea of going out to discover something new and the thought of getting to choose where to go ignites a burning excitement within me. The only problem is that we've been to absolutely _everywhere_ in this vast world. We've discovered things that had gone 'missing' and learned the ways of our children as they grew and changed the world. Heck, we even helped build our children's creations and learned of the different customs they all invented. Honest to say that there was nowhere new to go and the thought only disappointed me at just thinking about that.

Sighing deeply, I shove my free hand into the pocket of my pants as I look up towards the smog filled sky. Clouds threatening to release more rain swirl above our heads but through a few cracks in the grey I can see the small hint of twinkling stars.

 _A few stars away from Jupiter,_ comes Erza's voice which rings through my head like an endless chime, _It's as beautiful as the Earth when I first woke up to its wondrous sky._

The conversation I had with Erza earlier today emerges along with an idea I've had lingering at the back of my mind for quite a while. The thought of traveling towards somewhere we've never been to before…

"What about space?" I ask without giving it much thought while surprising both Lucy and I as I realize that I've spoken.

"Space?" She asks completely surprised with my suggestion, "Why space?"

"Because it's something new," I reason still uncertain of the idea myself, "We've never gone out into space or even thought about trying it. We've only ever walked the Earth exploring every nook and cranny to the point where there's nothing for us to discover anymore," I reason while continuing to look up at the stars that are slowly being swallowed up by the dark clouds, "We can catch up to Erza and Jellal and travel with them like old times. Imagine discovering new worlds and going on all types of adventures!"

Excitement bubbles through me as I can already picture the two of us walking beside our old friends and traveling the vast unknown like in those old space-time movies. Only for us there would be no telekinetic powers and special swords called light-sabers as we fight a battle between good and evil. Although that would make for a pretty good adventure, but I'm more than happy with a war-free-world.

Beside me I feel stop walking as she clutches onto my hand a bit tighter. When I turn to look at her, her eyes are still staring at the ground but now they seem to be a bit conflicted. Excitement and doubt bounce through her eyes in quick flashes that worry me on whether she'll reject the idea or actually go through with it.

Finally she looks up at me and with eyes only a mother can have asks, "What about the children?"

Know now that we haven't parented any children for a few years now. The last children Lucy actually gave birth to were well past the age of eighty with their own kids and grandchildren. We haven't spoken to them for a few years now, seeming as they are the only ones that know of our strange 'immortality' but Lucy never fails to send gifts on special days like birthdays or holidays.

No she isn't speaking about them if not the population that live on this tiny planet, the population we helped create. Those are the children she speaks of because even when they do not know us we know that they all might have a small part of us within them. We've also protected them by watching over them and trying to make sure that they don't fully destroy this once beautiful world. Unfortunately we haven't done much of a good job.

"They'll be fine Luce," I whisper as I take both of her hands into mine and squeeze them reassuringly, "Besides, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy will be here to watch over them while we're away. There also hasn't been a war in almost fifty years and no one is fighting with each other over land and resources," mostly because all of that has already run out, "We'll only be gone for a while and we can always come back in anything major happens."

"Promise?" Lucy asks, her hopeful eyes making me want to scream joyously into the night. I nod as a smile begins to stretch across my face as she too smiles wide, "Alright then, let's do it! Let's go into space."

With a big whoop I jump into the air while throwing my fist up with exhilaration, "Alright, I'm all fired up now!" I yell while feeling the familiar burn of adventure blaze through my very being.

Lucy laughs as she also cheers beside me while grabbing onto my arm and leading me towards the park.

"By the way Natsu," she says suddenly stopping us both and I look down at her to see what's wrong, "I forgot where I parked the car…"

* * *

Laughter behind me sends a chill up my back as I turn around to see what's so funny. Before I know it, however, a bola wraps around my ankles making me fall face-first into the ground. This only ignites the laughter behind me as I groan from the pain from the heavy fall I had. Those kids are going to pay.

"Gotcha!" Mavis yells with glee as she races towards me with her brother hot on her heels. I brace myself as both children jump on top of me laughing when I groan in pain from their added weight, "I'm going to be a great hunter one day, aren't I daddy?!" Mavis asks with an eager tone as she tugs on my shirt with excitement.

"Girls don't hunt," Makarov, her twin brother, says while glaring at his sister clearly mad that he didn't get to throw his own bola to catch his dad.

"They do too," the small girl argues while puffing out her cheeks in the same manner as her mother does when she's annoyed, "Erza is the best hunter in the whole tribe and she's a girl," Mavis argues making Makarov and myself shiver at the mere mention of the vicious red-head's name.

"Yeah, I don't think Erza is human at all," Makarov says while slowly climbing off of me as I slowly sit up while feeling a bit sore from the fall.

"I agree, I always thought she was some sort of monster born from a burning mountain," I say while unwrapping the bola from around my ankles. Just thinking of an exploding mountain reminds me of the first home Lucy and I first lived in before finding the others.

Standing up and crossing her arms, Mavis glares at us with her dark green eyes as she softly says, "I'm going to tell her," Making both Makarov and I panic.

"Please don't," We say at the same time as I feel myself grow cold with fear. The last time I angered Erza and called her a name she set a mountain lion to chase after me. How she was able to accomplish that without having the creature chase her as well is beyond my imagination. It only proved my idea of her being a monster.

Thinking, just the way Lucy does when she's deciding whether to punish me or forgive me, Makarov and I await my daughter's verdict, "Hmm," she hums while keeping her dark green eyes up at the sky making the two us even more nervous. This child was as ruthless as her own mother, although that didn't quite differ from my own stubbornness that she also possessed, "Find, I won't say as long as you take me hunting with you."

"Only if your mother agrees," I quickly say at the same time that Makarov yells "WHAT?!" so loud it makes my ears hurt. Mavis doesn't even flinch as she turns and dashes towards where her mother is sewing some clothing beside a few of the other women from our tribe. Women who were either our children or the children of our children.

I watch the two talk with each other and notice the angry surprise on Lucy's face as she looks up to glare at me with her own brown eyes. She doesn't look at me long before Mavis has her attention again. It isn't long before she comes running back towards us with an excited glint in her usually cheerful eyes. We know immediately that her mother allowed her to join us.

"Why does she have to go with us," Makarov asks while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Because she's your sister," I say as I stand up and dust off a few blades of grass that cling onto me, "It's alright if she wants to join us. Sharing one hunting trip with her won't hurt you."

"But I share everything with her! My mom, my dad, my family, my weapons… everything! Hunting trips with you are the only thing I never had to share until now," he sighs while stomping his foot stubbornly. A notion I sometimes tend to do when arguing with most of the women who like telling me what to do when I don't want to do anything.

A thought of blue races across my mind as I think of a small boy with blue hair that we lost some time back. It's not Happy, though I still think of him from time to time along with Sol, if not Juvia's small boy whose twin sister was the only one to survive that first winter we ever experienced.

"You should enjoy the time you spend with your sister," I say while earning an incredulous look from the hot-headed young boy. His height doesn't even reach past my waist and already he's so stubborn. I suppose he is my son after all, "You two were brought into this world together because this world wants you to experience things at the same time. Sharing is only a sign of how close you two really are and how close you should be when you get older," I say as we watch Mavis stop to pick out her own weapon for our trip, "Do you remember Jewel?" I then ask as Makarov slowly nods his head.

"She left with her partner last winter, right," Makarov asks and I nod. It's not new to hear that a new couple has left the tribe to start their own since Amel and Fae left all those seasons ago. In fact the rest of us have been deciding if we too should venture out beyond our current home. We've actually planned to leave a few suns from now.

"Well did you know that Jewel had a twin brother like you?" I ask as the question catches the young boy's attention. He shakes his head clearly not knowing of such news, "Yeah, she had a brother that was born on the same day just like you and Mavis. They were always together and followed their mother wherever she went. Sometimes they even liked to help pick the fruit along with Gray when they got a bit older, but you never saw one without the other." I say as I start picking up my bow and arrow that I had dropped on the ground, "They would also follow their mother around just like you and Mavis follow me around."

"What happened to him," Makarov asks clearly knowing what the answer was going to be even when he asks with genuine curiosity. He's a smart boy and understands things not even I understood for a really long time.

"He died during the very first winter we all had experienced. It got so cold that he became weak like many of the other children and adults and died just before the snow began to melt." I look over at Makarov who is silently watching his sister trying to decide if she should get another bola or trade if for a short spear, "Try imagining losing Mavis. How do you think it would feel having her around and always helping you and getting after you to suddenly just not being there anymore?" I ask the silent boy, "How do you think it would be to find something new and not be able to show her?"

Walking away I walk towards where Gajeel and Jellal are waiting with a few other males. I can hear them discussing on what they want to pack for when we leave our current home to find somewhere new. The thought sends an exciting feeling swirling in my chest along with the feeling of fear because we don't know what to expect out there beyond the fields we have grown so accustomed to.

Lucy fears that we might find exploding mountains and more wild animals, but the thought of the others leaving has given her courage to follow. I've told her several times that we can wait for Makarov and Mavis to get a bit older so that we can leave later on, but Lucy isn't willing to let Levy, Juvia, and Erza leave her behind. We are, after all, the only ones who never change within the group of always changing children.

"Is something wrong Makarov?" I hear Mavis ask behind me and when I turn around I watch as Makarov silently continue to watch his sister.

"Don't do anything stupid," Makarov demands, "This is your first trip and I don't want you getting hurt so stay by me so that I can protect you."

Mavis stares at her brother and it wouldn't surprise me if she rejected his offer, but Mavis is kind and if there's anyone that she'll willingly listen to other than Lucy and I it's her older brother Makarov, "Ok, I'll stick to you like tree sap," she smiles while taking his hand and letting him guide her towards where we're waiting for them both.

Even my own children are starting their own adventures.

* * *

{And if we've only got this life

In this adventure

Oh

Then I want to share it with you}

\- Adventure of a lifetime - Coldplay

* * *

 **So I finally had time to finish writing this chapter and thankfully I didn't have any trouble writing it! I haven't uploaded it until now, however, because I've been incredibly busy with school work like projects and tests. Thankfully I was able to find this small window to upload a new chapter for you all.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I have slightly changed the title of my story since I had mentioned before that this story will be divided into three parts. This means that there are three chapters left before the beginning of the second part of my story!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- SunflowerChrysalis**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Akirasatansoul**

 **\- SunflowerChrysalis**

 **\- Rippofubdertim**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Kawaii-Turtles = I have added the twins. I had wondered if I should make some OCs but then as I got thinking I decided to make Makarov and Mavis siblings because it sounded like a wonderful idea to me. What do you think?**

 **\- Splendora Faye = Thank you, that makes me really happy to hear that. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story and getting your regular reviews makes my day!**

 **\- Yuyui Hime = I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am FINALLY back! Sorry for the super long wait, but I am FINALLY back with chapter 17! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

I stare up at the ceiling while listening to the silence around me as I hug Lucy close to me while I stroke her soft hair. It's already well past four in the morning and in a few hours the sun will rise signaling the start of a new day. A day in which I will call the Fernandez' and announce of our plan to join them on their adventures in space. We'd also have to call the others to let them know where we are going so that they won't worry about us.

There's also the fact about us selling our house and moving our stuff and putting our photographs somewhere safe while we're gone. Lucy then needs to quit her job and I need to shut down the music shop or have someone else run it while I'm gone. I haven't really decided just yet what I would do with my recently opened shop, along with the few students I've picked up.

There's so much for us to do in such little time, but I'm more than certain that in the end it will be worth it. Just thinking about the endless possibilities awaiting us makes me jump with eagerness and I suppose that is what is keeping me from sleeping. At the same time, I'm a bit skeptical about our new plans. As much as there's a pull that tells me to go out there and explore there is also another pull that tells me to stay. Luckily the pull to leave is much greater than the latter.

Looking over at Lucy, I watch her gentle smile as she breathes evenly, possibly having a good dream. I take her in memorizing every inch of her just like I do whenever she sleeps or whenever she's deep into a new book. I enjoy tracing the small frown lines that form between her eyebrows whenever she's deep in thought or poking the small dimple she has when she smiles wide. The golden glow she gives off when she's happy has always made the darkest day's shine brighter than the sun that has always lit our life.

Feeling the familiar warmth blossom in my chest I smile as I brush her bangs away from her face before planting a small kiss on her forehead. Her smile widens as she snuggles closer to me while giving a content sigh.

What would I ever do without this beautiful woman by my side?

* * *

"Watch out!" I jump out of the way just as Mavis bolts right by with a wide smile on her face. I almost lose my balance as I try to keep the basket in my hand from falling. Unfortunately, the beast chasing Mavis blunders by pushing me down, and by beast I mean Gajeel.

"Get back here!" The giant oaf yells as he chases down the running girl who easily evades his swiping hand, "I'll show you not to mess with me!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yells while chasing after her partner who is still furiously trying to catch my escaping daughter.

Standing up and rubbing my back from where I fell, I notice Makarov standing next to me with his arms crossed and his face set in a deep frown. He's watching the others run around without much interest and from what I can tell he had nothing to do with whatever incident just happened. Mavis probably started a fight with Gajeel without telling Makarov.

"What did she do this time," I ask and he only shrugs while continuing to watch Gajeel make a fool of himself as Mavis throws a bola at his feet tripping the older male. She laughs as she gets away while heading towards us with the widest smile on her face.

Hearing Gajeel yell behind her, she turns to see if she's being chased and doesn't notice Makarov hold out his arm. Mavis crashes into Makarov's extended arm causing her to fall backwards with a loud 'oomph' escaping her mouth. Large green eyes stare stunned at the sky above her before turning to her brother as a look of betrayal overtakes her expression.

"M-Maky, why?" she gasps almost on the verge of tears making me extremely worried as to what happened between the two of them.

"Why?" he asks while looking down at his fallen sister with anger burning in his eyes like a wild fire, "You put a dead snake in my bed last night Mavis!" Makarov yells while throwing something that I hadn't even noticed was in his hand before.

Sitting up, Mavis looks at the dried up snake hide without looking up at her brother while also not denying the act she's being accused of, "I'm sorry," she simply murmurs as she finally looks up with pleading wide eyes. The very eyes that deny me from every saying no to her these days as well as Makarov.

Looking away, Makarov grumbles something under his breath and from the sweat building up on the side of his temple I can tell that he's slowly starting to crack. Peeking over at Mavis is the worst mistake Makarov does because one look of his sister's tearful eyes has his anger disappearing into the warm air around us. It's when Makarov sighs in defeat that Mavis knows she has won.

"Come on you two, we're leaving soon," I say as I pick up my basket and tie it to the back of one of the horses we've come to tame as our own along out journey.

Makarov helps Mavis up and leads her to follow behind me as Mavis swings both of their hands happily between each other. As I watch them from the corner of my eye I notice how much taller they've gotten since we all started this journey. When we had left our old home in the forest they were both no more than just a bit above my waist and now Makarov has started to almost reach my shoulder. Soon they'll both be around mine and Lucy's height and they'll come to the age where they get to choose their own partners. That is if we ever find other groups of people on this strange journey.

"Do you think there'll be people as big as trees? Or animals with more than four feet? Or, or animals that look just like us?" Mavis gasps as she stops Makarov and shakes him wildly, "What if we reach the end of the world and fall down a deep black hole?" she asks with wide foreboding eyes that makes Makarov cringe in fear.

"Mavis, leave your brother alone," Lucy sigh as she catches up with us and walks beside her energetic children.

"End of the world?" Makarov then asks looking up at me with worry, "Does it really exist?"

"Who knows," I say as I pat his shoulder, "I've never been there before so I guess it's something we'll find out." This does little to no help in calming the young boy who only clutches onto his sister's hand tightly while also trying to look brave with little success.

Looking up, I follow one of the large white clouds floating by in the same direction that we are headed in. The sound of the several horse's hooves that we have travelling with us fills the air along with the soft chattering of the others still walking with us. From somewhere behind us I can hear Gajeel grumbling something about Mavis and Levy telling him that he was dumb for letting a small girl get the better of him. It wouldn't be the first time Mavis or Makarov have angered the giant brute.

A lot of the people from our group say that both Mavis and Makarov act more like me than Lucy. In fact, I'd have to agree, especially when both children are always getting into trouble and making a lot of the other males pick fights, especially Mavis. There's also the fact that both children tend to spend more time with me than with Lucy. Lucy even admits at times that she feels lonely when both children always go on hunting trips with me or the other males.

It's quite strange for me since both Happy and Sol had always previously spent more time with Lucy. Being their mother it made more sense for them to like her more seeming as she had carried them within her for a long time and even nurtured them until they could walk on their own. Either way I cherish the time that I have with my children. Who knows how long it'll be before they too leave us like the others…

"Mavis?" I hear Makarov ask beside me as I notice how quiet it's gotten.

I look over at both children to notice that Mavis has indeed stopped talking. Something that is very rare for the usually talkative girl.

Her eyes look distant as they watch something in front of her and I turn to see what might have gotten her attention. Walking not too far away from us are the children of some of the other adults in the tribe. They're walking similar to Makarov and Mavis with their hands interlocked, but unlike the twin siblings there is a more romantic feel to their small gesture.

Both of them seem to be in their own little circle as they talk between each other too far for any of us to hear. The girl with blue hair and eyes like Juvia smiles as the boy with red hair and brown eyes gives her a look that is familiar to anyone old enough to understand that he adores the girl.

"Ah, the blooming season is almost at its peak," Lucy sighs while bending down and picking a small yellow flower from the grass surrounding us.

She twirls the flower between her fingers before turning and smiling at me to which I smile back. Mavis watches our silent exchange with a frown on her face before looking away and staring off towards nothing this time.

"What's blooming season?" Makarov asks, his curious dark eyes similar to mine watching me as he waits for an answer.

"It's the time when the males and females are old enough to choose their partners," I say as we keep walking forward behind the others still walking in front of us.

"Partners?" Makarov asks seeming to not fully understand what we mean, "Do you mean like you and mom?"

"Yes, partners like me and your mom are. Thinking of it now it won't be too long before you two get to choose your own partners."

"I won't choose a partner," Mavis immediately says while clutching her brother's hand tightly as she looks at me with a deep seriousness set in her eyes, much like the stubborn look her mother sometimes gives me.

We're all shocked into silence over Mavis's statement as we stare down at her. Even Makarov is surprised as he looks over at his younger sister whose serious face shows that this isn't just one of her silly jokes.

What could have brought this on?

"So you'll be alone?" Lucy asks, worry evident in her expression as she places a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, I'll have Maky with me," Mavis states as she holds her brother's arm lovingly, "The only men I need in my life are Maky and you dad," she says with a determined nod and an air of assurance that could be compared to that of Erza, "I won't fall in love, that is a promise."

Before Lucy can ask her why Mavis grabs Makarov's hand and drags him away while laughing and saying that he can't catch her. Lucy looks at them clearly confused to what her daughter just said not understanding what the young girl could have meant by that.

I look back at the couple still walking ahead of us as I stare at the boy who Mavis had been looking at earlier. His name is Korver and he is the son of Erza's and Jellal's daughter and the son of Gray's and Juvia's son. He was born sometime before Makarov and Mavis and had been very close to the twins, especially Mavis until he grew of age and chose his current partner Vila to live his days with.

Deep down I understand why Mavis had looked so down when watching them and why she suddenly said that she would not fall in love. Perhaps she might have already chosen someone that was already taken. Thinking of it now ever since Korver chose Vila she's avoided the older boy and spent even more time with Makarov and myself than usual. It could also be a reason as to why Mavis is always causing more trouble than usual.

"Natsu…" I look over at Lucy who has moved next to me. She looks at me worried and a bit understanding on what may be going on. She probably saw me looking over at the happy pair in front of us and realized what might be happening with Mavis.

"Don't worry, this will pass," I say as I grab her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "But I'll go talk to her just in case."

Lucy nods as I let her lead the horse I was walking with as I make my way towards where my children had run off to. The last I saw of them they had run towards a hill that wasn't all too far from the line of our tribe still walking.

Eventually I catch up to Makarov who watches his sister wave at him from halfway up the hill as he pants from running around, "If she keeps running she'll eventually fall," Makarov says with a heavy sigh, "And she wants me to go after her like always."

"Don't worry, I'll go get her," I say as I make my way up the hill as Mavis laughs while turning and running further up the steep hill.

I can hear her laughter ring in the air surrounding me as I quickly start to catch up to her. Just as I reach the top of the hill I notice that Mavis isn't laughing anymore. In fact, the air seems kind of quiet other than the occasional bird song here and there as well as the wind blowing softly around me. I look over at Mavis who is staring at something with wide eyes as she tries to slow down her breathing after running so much.

Following her gaze, I look over towards a small figure not too far away with dark eyes staring back at Mavis from behind a bush. Its dark eyes blink a few times mirroring the girl's apparent surprise before the figure stands up revealing a boy just a bit older than Makarov. He has short black hair much darker than that of Gajeel and eyes almost as dark as my own. His skin color is as pale as Juvia's as well as a similar somber expression. This was a boy we've never seen before. He is proof that there are others out there other than ourselves.

Looking over at Mavis I remember seeing her eyes follow the boy with a curious fascination. The sadness that she had possessed earlier was completely forgotten and in that silent moment, a moment in which we discovered someone new, I witnessed the beginning of something I could only hope to be good.

* * *

{Cuz I don't know where its goin'  
There's a part of me that loves not knowin'  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone}

\- Start of something good - Daughtry

* * *

 **I know I know, the update for this chapter has been overdue for a long time now. I had finals to worry about at the time as well as a few other things that I needed to take care of. Plus I had to get the will to get my lazy bum off of the couch and write, but my laziness helped me brainstorm for more ideas for all three of my stories and so I am finally back and on vacation so I have so much more time to write and update!**

 **Another two reasons for not updating (other than being lazy) would be 1) that I haven't been home much by going out of town for a few days to go to a concert and 2) I'm a bit depressed due to the recent chapters on Fairy Tail. I won't spoil anything, but just know that it's heartbreaking.**

 **On another note, how are your guys's summer going so far? Have you been extremely busy like me or are you actually enjoying a relaxing rest? Drop me a review if you have the chance.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- KtKatana**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- SunflowerChrysalis**

 **\- KtKatana**

 **\- LucyHeartfilia125**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Splendora Faye = When I was thinking up of who I could make up as twins I immediately pictured Makarov and Mavis together because I enjoy the connection that they have both in the manga and the anime. Zeref barely comes out in this chapter but he will be a bit of a dominant character for the remainder of this part of the story and he might or might not pop out later on. Who knows? Also I'm uber sorry being so late with this chapter.**

 **\- Yuyui Hime =I'm happy to hear that you're excited about Mavis and Makarov. More Nalu is on the way as well!**

 **\- SunflowerChrysalis = Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying my story. I'm sorry that this chapter is so overdue but hopefully you enjoyed it as much as the others.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonus chapter! Bonus Chapter! BONUS CHAPTER! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

Closing the door behind me as I enter my house, I throw my keys on a nearby table as I make my way towards the living room. I look around expecting to find Lucy sitting in one of her favorite couches reading an old withered book but instead I find the room to be empty.

She had called earlier saying that she had left the hospital early and that she would be waiting for me at home. There hadn't been much activity going on at the shop so I had closed early before starting on organizing my littered office so that when I go back to take out my things there won't be much of a hassle.

A soft muffle noise catches my attention as I look around trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. I make my way towards the entryway and find that the soft noise if coming from upstairs indicating that my wife might in fact be on the second floor of our home. I climb up the steps following the sound of what I'm presuming is music along with what I can tell to be her voice singing something I can't quite make out.

When I reach the second floor landing the noise I had been hearing sound a bit more distinct now and I'm certain that Lucy is playing the piano. I quietly grab the handle of the door to the music/library/ office room and gently twist the knob and push the door open allowing an array of melodies swim past me like a rushing stream.

Nimble fingers dance upon white keys as a sweet melancholy tune resonates throughout the room and seeping into the walls that have never heard such a glorious piece before. The slow tune sounds familiar, but not well enough that I can put a name to it as Lucy continues to play on with her expression that of concentration.

"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind…" Lucy sings, her voice soft and desolate matching the sad melody that she's still playing not noticing that I'm her only spectator other than the pictures that hang throughout the room, "Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me…"

Lucy pauses, her hands frozen over the keys as she looks up and stares at the pictures framed on the wall in front of her. She puts her hands down on her lap and continues to stare at the pictures and from experience I know that she's thinking.

"That was beautiful," I murmur as I push myself off of the doorframe that I had been leaning on and walk over to the flustered blonde who looks at me as if she were trying to hide a secret.

"You think so," she eventually asks as she gently pulls at her fingers and stares down at the black and white keys of the piano, "I'm not completely done with it, but so far do you think it might sound too sad?"

"Not at all," I say as I take a seat next to her, "Remember what Erza always said, a song is never too sad or too happy for it to be perfect."

"That's true," she sighs before pressing down on one of the white keys repeatedly in a slow tempo, "Speaking of Erza, have you called her?"

I nod as I shuffle through a few laminated pieces of sheet music that sit on the piano's stand just over the keys, "Talked all morning before my first student showed up for class," I say as I put Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' on the stand and place my fingers in their designated keys, "She's really excited about us joining her and Jellal. She even said that they'll wait for us at the current planet that they're at so that we can travel to the next place together." I say as I slowly move my fingers up the keys letting the somber tone resonate through the small room, "She even prepared our flight through some connections that she has," I say while looking down at my hands, "We leave at the end of the month."

"So soon?" Lucy asks, her worried tone returning like the previous night when she asked about the children, "So then I guess tomorrow we should start moving preparations of our pictures and other stuff as well as calling to work that I'll be going away for some time." I nod slowly feeling the excitement within me slowly begin to build up once again, "I'll also have to call the others to see if we can meet before we leave and also, what story will we make up this time?"

"Your dad got terribly sick and you want to go and live with him to take care of him," I say after a few seconds of thinking, "I'll let you choose where you want to place your imaginary dad and his name."

Lucy thinks about it as she stares at the wall of pictures again. It's not like the other walls within the room or even the whole house that share pictures of just the two of us or with our 'group' and children. This wall holds only the people that Lucy has met and befriended throughout the years. Before moving from our home she'll take a picture of the people that she got close to and then hang it on the wall along with the rest of her memories after writing the date and the name of the person on the back of the small polaroid.

I finish my song and Lucy quickly takes over practically shoving my hands away from the keys. She looks back up at her wall before pressing down the keys in an intricate array of rhythms that quickly sound familiar. The song was from some band way back in the 1900s.

"Jude," she says as she continues to play the melody of one of that band's classic hits. It was one of her favorite songs since she first heard it. "My father's name will be Jude Heartfilia and he will live in Crocus," she states as she continues playing the song, "We weren't very close when I was younger but recently we've begun to reconcile."

"Jude Heartfilia…" I repeat while trying to see where that name sounds so familiar, "Isn't he that wealthy business man we met a long time ago?" I ask, "He was one of those residents you used to take care of when you worked at the nursery home in Acalypha, right?"

"Yeah," she says as she ends the song before tucking her hands under her legs as she looks back at the wall at the picture of said man, "He said he had lost his wife a few years before and that they weren't able to have any children. He told me that if he had a daughter he would have named her Lucy."

"Well, we should get started on gathering our things," I say as I stand up and look around the room with a grim face, "We have a lot of packing to do after all."

She nods as she stands up and looks at me before running her fingers through my already tousled hair, "You know, it's been a long time since I've seen someone else have pink hair," she says before bopping my nose with her finger and walking around me and out of the room.

* * *

We follow the boy through the fields of grass as he leads us towards his home that he claims is not far from where he had been picking berries. The boy doesn't say much other than that his name is Zeref and that he lives in a small village with his family.

"What's a village?" Levy asks the boy who looks at us as if were some strange animal.

"It's the place where I live," he simply says while looking back over his shoulder at us. His eyes land on Mavis who quickly looks away and leans in closer to me as a light pink spreads across her cheeks, "We're almost there," the boy announces while turning back around and walking further ahead.

Looking at Zeref I notice that the boy is wearing clothing much different than what we are wearing. While we still wear animal hides, which unfortunately don't really last very long, this boy seems to be wearing clothing made something that might not come from an animal. In fact, it seems that his clothing is much more comfortable and could last longer. I wonder where we can get clothing like that?

After walking over a hill through what seems like a dirt path we finally reach what Zeref must call a village. Homes made of wood from the forest stretch far around us with fields of food surrounding the whole village. It doesn't seem much different than our home back deep in the forest other than that instead of tents these people have homes out of wood with wood fencing surrounding the whole village.

People of different sizes and color walk around through the village with animals, most of which seem strange to me, are kept locked up behind their own wooden fences. All the people that I can see are wearing clothing similar to Zeref as well as shoes that do not seem to be made from animal skins or wood.

Even their speech sounds different than what I'm used to with words that I had never heard before. This place is strange beyond imagination and it frightens me a bit, but at the same time I am far more curious to learn about this new world. Maybe if we stay here for a while we may learn things like the type of new clothing that these people wear and the language that they speak.

Continuing our walk I watch the people eyeing us curiously, as if we were some strange creature that just happened to enter their own strange little world. Women keep their children from getting too close and some people even jump into their homes and stare out of holes in their walls. A few even gather in groups and whisper with one another while following us with their calculating eyes.

"Don't slow down," Zeref says without slowing his step as he walk deeper into the village, "We're almost to our destination." Without asking him what he means we continue to follow him until we reach a home that seems to be a bit bigger than the other homes, "Wait here," Zeref then says before ducking under a hanging cloth that leads to the entrance of the home and disappears leaving us standing outside with curious eyes continuing to stare at us.

A few people, however, have begun to ignore us and move on to what they were probably working on before we got here. Some move animals from where they're enclosed while others feed their own animals with what seems like leftover food. A few women weave together what I presume is what their clothing is made of with children running around them laughing and screaming. I even notice a man hit some strange object that creates an intriguing sound while another man seems to be blowing into what seems like a bone with holes in it. It sounds almost like the call of a strange bird.

"These people are strange," Makarov whispers while moving closer to Lucy who pats his head as he grabs onto her waist timidly.

"No, I think we're the strange ones here," Mavis says while tightening her hold on my hand as her green eyes search around at the faces of those who look back at us with their own curiosity.

She's right, we are the strange ones here. We don't belong in this new world that we have discovered, at least not yet.

"Why is it so important," a deep gruff voice booms coming from the house that Zeref had entered not moments ago, "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"It's important," I hear Zeref's soft voice behind what I presume is an older man, "There's people from outside," He says insistently, "One of them has hair as pink as the flowers from the fields."

Before I know it a tall man with hair as white as the snow that falls in winter stands in the doorway of the wooden home. He's a bit taller than the doorway and his snowy white hair hangs well past his waist. Light brown eyes scan across from us shining with familiarity as if he had just found something he had lost.

"Natsu," The male seems to sigh in relief as he looks at me with what seems like joy that make the wrinkles around his eyes deepen.

I take a good long look at the man but nothing of him seems familiar to me. The last person I saw reach what I presume is an old age would be Sol, but this man seems to look even older than Sol had when she had passed away. I have no idea who this man is at all.

"Do I know you," I ask while still looking at the man trying to see where I could have known him from. His eyes do seem a bit familiar, but I can't seem to place where.

The man smiles as he walks further standing as tall as Gajeel who still remains the tallest of the group, "It would make sense on why you would not recognize me. It has been many moons since we last saw each other." Shaking my head, I can't seem to understand what this man means at all. Where does this man know me from?

"Do you know this man Natsu?" Gajeel asks as he moves up next to me with Levy following right behind him. Gajeel's red eyes look over the man seeming to size him up as he crosses his arms across his large chest.

"Father…" the man whispers, tears seeming to glisten in his eyes along with happiness.

Gajeel takes a step back clearly not expecting this man to say such a thing while making the rest of us stare in confusion. Zeref, who has also come out of the home, stares up at the old man as if he has gone crazy. I turn to look over at Gajeel but instead Levy catches my attention as she stares, wide-eyed, at the man whose smile widens at the sight of the small woman.

Levy's shaking hand covers her mouth while her other hand clutches her chest as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Her bright eyes search the face of the older male trying to search for something we all have been searching for, but unlike us Levy seems to actually find something.

She takes a few steps forward, Gajeel even swipes for her but misses as she's gotten a bit too far for him to grab. As Levy moves closer to the man he takes her extended hand and gently holds it in his large one as he waits along with the rest of us for Levy to say something. The man even stoops down a bit to be at a closer eye level to Levy as she runs her hands down his withered cheeks.

"Amel," she whispers, almost sighing, making the older man smile and the rest of us cry out in shock.

"Amel?" I hear being whispered by a few of the others from our group behind me.

We all watch from where we stand as Gajeel slowly makes his way towards his wife and son who has changed in the many daylights that we haven't seen him. This moment is new to us all because we have never seen any of our previous children that had left the tribe before us. This moment was a beautiful… a beautiful reunion.

Yes.

This was a beautiful reunion.

* * *

{Oh how the years go by

Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes

All through the changes

The soul never dies

We fight, we laugh, we cry

As the years go by}

\- Oh How the Years Go By – Vanessa Williams

* * *

 **So because I made you guys wait more than a month for an update I decided to update two chapters for you all. I hope you enjoyed these past two chapters and be ready because there are only around two or three chapters left before this first section of the story is finished, so stay tuned for an exciting first ending!**

 **Also I'd like to wish all the amazing father's in the world a happy father's day!**

 **Well that's all for today!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM ALIVE! Please R &R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

 **POV: Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the idea of this story, I am just the writer.**

* * *

 _A story for a friend, by a friend_

* * *

Music rings throughout the small room as well as the sound of shuffling papers. Lucy grunts as she picks up a heavy box filled with papers and heads towards the door with shaky legs. She barely makes it towards the door when she starts tipping forward due to the heavy weight in her arms.

Before she falls she releases her hold on the box allowing it to hit the floor with a heavy thud while giving a tired sigh. She rests for a few minutes before stooping down to pick up the heavy box again to which I quickly intervene by swiping it out of her shaking hands.

"I told you to leave that one there," I scold as I effortlessly place the heavy box on an empty table near the door.

Pouting, Lucy shakes her red hands as she moves to pick up a lighter box near the doorway filled with old copied sheet music that I don't really use, "If you don't take it out now you're going to forget it here," she mutters while moving to leave the room.

"That box is full of trash Lucy," I call out to her back that quickly disappears beyond my line of sight.

Sighing, I shake my head completely amused at her childish antics as I shuffle through a folder filled with scribbled tech paper. After not finding anything interesting I mark the front of the folder with a large red X before discarding it into the large heavy box before moving on to a different folder.

Lucy and I have been clearing out my office at the music shop for the past four hours. Even though I had somewhat cleaned the office a few days beforehand Lucy found the need to instruct me in making sure that I was not throwing anything away that might be valuable or important. Nothing in the office was really important other than the few modern electronics I had lying around the store and the drawing of Happy is securely put away back home in an old photo album.

"I thought you said you had cleaned the office," Lucy grumbles when she walks back into the small room before plopping into his nearby swivel chair, "We should have been done hours ago."

"Luce, when I said I cleaned it I meant that it was presentable for guests not for moving out of the blue," I say without looking up at her, but I can tell that she's glaring at me as I stuff three folders full of tech paper into a nearby empty box to put in storage or sell. I haven't really decided yet, "And can you change the music? Classical music really doesn't suit cleaning at all," I say while finally looking over at her to watch her huff and click a button on a small device resting on the side of my nearly empty desk.

Immediately rock-like music starts blaring from the small device that could outdo a large sound system. The device is a small control-like object with a skip button, a play/pause button, and a power button. It looks like an old MP3 player with a holographic screen that lets you search for music that you have stored within the device.

"Thanks," I say while finally clearing out the last shelf in the room and rummaging through its contents.

"Please just hurry," she replies with a small whine, "I'm getting hungry."

"Alright, alright," I grumble as I lift the box I was currently rummaging through as well as lifting up the box that Lucy was having trouble with, "Let me just get these boxes out to the trash and we can get going."

"Finally!" Lucy cheers as she picks up the small music device and follows me while turning off the music, "I want to go to Café 8," she states while picking up her purse from the front desk and following me out of the store while locking the door behind her.

"Fine," I grumble as I make my way towards the dumpster, "Go look for the car and I'll wait for you over at the dumpster.

Lucy bounds away with a wide smile disappearing down the street towards where I presume she parked the car. Hopefully she didn't lose the car again like she had a few nights ago.

Walking down the long sidewalk I look over to the park to find much more people walking around the nearby park. The weather is nice and cool with slight breezes rustling the leaves of the nearby trees as well as the flags that wave in the air. Birds chirping nearby also fills the air making the short walk towards the dumpsters a pleasant one.

Nearing the café Lucy likes to go to I spot a young man reading a holographic book intently. The title, which I can somehow clearly see from the distance I'm standing at, surprises me. 'The Art of War' is one of the many books that seems to somehow have made it this long in time. I had read that book perhaps a year after it had reached Fiore after migrating down from the upper countries.

Reading the title of the book leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not because the book talks about tactics on how to win a war or a battle but simply because of the awful memories that it brings with that simple title. I've been in just about every war that ever raged on since that one time long ago, in a village hidden deep within the Pergrande Kingdom. It wasn't a war per say, but the battle was harsh enough to change the way my eyes saw the world and the people who now occupy it.

Throwing the boxes into the nearest trash bin I hear a honking behind me to find Lucy waving at me from where she's parked on the curb. Closing the lid of the large container, I then make my way towards my partner only to notice that her eyes are on the young man who is still reading his 'book' with much interest. She doesn't look at the title of the book, at least she isn't anymore, and her eyes look a bit dejected as she takes in the appearance of the boy.

Eyeing at him as well I notice that the boy has a few similar qualities to a young man that lived in the old village I had mentioned before. However, this boy's raven hair is nothing like the other boy's deep onyx and his eyes are a dark brown instead of ebony like my own. Facial and body features aren't so similar either, but if you were to see him from the corner of your eye you'd think he was the devil himself.

Looking back at Lucy she smiles when she notices me approaching her and doesn't say anything about the boys when I climb into the passenger seat. Checking her makeup in the mirror, after hundreds of years I still don't understand why she wears the stuff, she looks at me and asks, "So we don't have to come back to the store for anything else, right?"

Shaking my head, I lean back into my seat while also stacking my hands behind my head as I try to relax for the short ride to the restaurant, "No, all that's left is dropping off the keys with the landlord and starting on packing up the house," I reply with a groan as she reciprocates with understanding.

"Well then, let's go see what kind of battle we'll have to fight to get our things organized," she giggles before shifting the gears into drive as she slowly makes her way down the short road.

So she had read the title of the book.

* * *

The sound of drums fills the encampment as the villagers dance around a large campfire while chanting strange words that I have yet to understand. I watch the fire blaze high into the sky as the people continue to move and twirl while wearing clothing and masks made out of wood and feathers to represent the animals that feed and hunt us. The light of the fire causes the colors of the feathers to glow as if they were burning with their very own fire.

I adjust the cloth that wraps around my waist and shoulder before clapping, a movement learned from the people of this 'tribe', and smile as I watch Mavis and Lucy from where I sit. They're both twirling around the fire in a large circle moving in strange ways that we've learned is called dancing. It is a way of symbolizing the movement of the animals as well as how the grass sways in the wind. They disappear behind the fire as Erza and Juvia come into view donning their own feather masks and moving in a similar fashion as the rest of the women.

While Lucy and Mavis dance Makarov plays one of large drums alongside Zeref who keeps his eyes trained on Mavis and Lucy. A small smile plays across his usually somber face when Mavis twirls causing the feathers on her mask to flutter in dazzling colors under the orange glow of the fire. Mavis's smile and tinkling laughter causes the small boy's own smile to widen as he beats down on his drum with much more enthusiasm than before.

Looking back at the dancers, I realize that it has already been some time that we've been staying at the camp. In the time that we've been here we have all learned many new things from the villagers like how to make the clothing that we now as well wear to how plants grow better in different parts around the camp. They've even learned that catching animals and keeping them enclosed in fences can make it easier to breed the animals to bring in more meat without having to hunt all the time.

Amel, who calls himself leader of the tribe, watches from where he stands nearby with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes glowing with the burning flames. He had given a speech earlier on how he is grateful to the higher beings they have begun to believe in for reuniting him with his family. He spoke of the many tribes that were built nearby by others that had moved away to begin their own home like he had. He is also thankful that the soil has not stopped in producing food allowing his people to be strong, healthy, and happy.

"Let happiness continue to fill us," he had said before food was brought out for us to feast on.

Since we arrived Amel has spoken about his short travels with Fae after they had left us all that time ago. He explained that at first things had been difficult with just the two of them alone until they found this land that was fertile and filled with animals that would travel down to the river for water. Amel and Fae had seven children, four boys and two girls, who each went their own ways when they were old enough. Only two of his children had stayed with him and his partner to raise their own family they had formed with others who had found their way into their home.

Unfortunately, Fae passed away some time before we arrived much to Erza's and Jellal's dismay leaving Amel alone with his only remaining daughter Sienna. She is in fact the mother of Zeref's father who died on a hunting trip leaving the young boy under the woman's care.

Taking a sip of the bitter liquid Amel had given to me earlier, I watch Lucy and Mavis make their way towards me hand in hand. Large smiles encompass their beautiful faces as Lucy sits next to my while Mavis wraps her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Did you see me dance?" she asks excitedly with her large green eyes beaming under her mask.

"You were amazing," I tell her while nodding, "I could barely keep my eyes off of you and your mother."

Smiling wide she races off towards where her brother is still playing his drum. They speak amongst each other as she is seemingly trying to get Makarov to dance with her. He, of course, refuses making the younger girl pout in disappointment until Zeref stands up and offers his hand towards her. She stares at him surprised before looking towards her older brother as if asking for permission. Makarov quickly shoos her off while watching skeptically as Zeref leads Mavis back towards the burning fire.

"Zeref seems to have gotten a liking towards Makarov and Mavis," I tell Lucy who is also watching the younger children start to dance once again, her mask long forgotten on the floor beside her.

"More like a liking towards Mavis," she says with a warm smile on her face as she takes my hand in hers, "Who knows, he might even be her partner one day." Laughing, I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I pull her closer to me so we can enjoy the festivity together…

Looking back on that night now I can't really remember much of what happened afterwards. All I can recall now, thousands of years later, is the smell of the burning wood, the sound of the beating drums, and the feel of Lucy wrapped up in my arms. I can remember the others being there as well dancing, eating, and laughing because there was nothing to be afraid of. There was nothing for us to worry about because we were with family that we would not leave for quite a long time.

I had dreams from my children before I even knew what dreams and wishes really were. I wished for Mavis and Makarov to be happy with their own partners and their own children that they could raise on their own. My wish came true when they both grew older and each found their own partners with Lucy's prediction of Mavis and Zeref came true. They did become partners and none of us could have been happier to have such a smart kind man take care of our daughter.

At the time I was happy for my two children, happy to live in peace with my family, happy because there was no reason to feel otherwise. I was happy because my family was happy, but little did any of us know that things would not remain that way forever.

Much later on in life I would learn that when things go blissfully right, eventually they would go terribly wrong. Things would change, people would change, and it would all start with a boy we met who had hair and eyes as dark as a moonless night and a kind heart that would later turn to stone. A boy who my daughter had fallen in love with. A boy whose name would haunt us for the rest of our never ending lives…

* * *

{And the battle's just begun,

There's many lost,

But tell me who has won

The trench is dug within our hearts

And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart}

\- Sunday Bloody Sunday – U2

* * *

 **I am a billion times sorry that it took my this long to update. I didn't mean to take so long in updating but so many things got in the way these past few weeks that I just couldn't sit down and concentrate on just one story. I then decided to just finish this story before continuing my other two stories but ideas were just not coming to me. I had never had a writer's block as nasty as this one but after time and persistence I finally finished the first part of My Immortal. The next chapter is the last chapter of the first part of this story so please look forward to that.**

 **SShout Outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Natsu Dragneel13**

 **\- Noodleus**

 **\- Sprinkles328**

 **\- Deni. Marie31**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- Natsu Dragneel13**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Splendora Faye = Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I'm happy that you enjoyed the past two chapters I had updated.**

 **\- Kawaii - Turtles = I know what you mean about picturing Makarov old in this story. I honestly do the same thing and it even throws me off for a loop at times, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter.**

 **\- Yuyui Hime = Yes, Zeref will actually be a main part of the whole story, or at least his name will be, So starting the second section of this story will be mentioning him a lot more.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	20. Chapter 20

{ _In my hands_  
 _A legacy of memories_  
 _I can hear you say my name_  
 _I can almost see your smile_  
 _Feel the warmth of your embrace_  
 _But there is nothing but silence now_  
 _Around the one I loved_  
 _Is this our farewell?_ }

\- Our Farewell - Within Temptation

* * *

"Dammit!" I curse as I shake my hand before looking down to see a sliver of blood seep out from the somewhat deep cut just on my palm under my palm. Licking the wound I put down the stack of old boxes to see that what had cut my palm was a wire sticking through a hole in the box.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks as she walks into the room with a red bandana wrapped around her head. I show her the cut as a bit more blood begins to seep out making her wince. She's never really liked the sight of blood before, even if it comes from a simple cut as this one which is ironic considering she is a nurse, "Not again," she mumbles before disappearing down the hall again.

I leave the closet I was rummaging through on the first floor and walk towards the kitchen to stick my hand under the faucet. I hiss when the cold water hits my cut before the stinging sensation on my hand slowly starts to dissipate.

"Give it here," Lucy says from behind me before pulling my hand out of the water and dabbing it with a clean dry cloth.

"It's fine," I grumble while trying to retrieve my hand from her tight grip without avail, "Lucy~" I whine as she opens the first aid kit before taking out a small white bottle.

"Quiet you," she hushes before pointing the small bottle at my cut and begins to spay a clear liquid over my injury. Instantly the cut begins to heal itself as Lucy continues to spray until the injury fully disappears with only a thin line any proof of my cut, "There," Lucy commends before quickly putting away her medical supplies and disappearing back down the hall and up the stairs towards who knows where.

"Thanks," I call after her while receiving no reply.

Drying off my hands with a clean towel, I turn and go to see what my wife is doing upstairs. I eventually find her rummaging through a closet in one of the spare rooms that we hardly ever go into. Looking around the room itself I notice that it's in a state of chaos with clothing, books, boxes, and old trinkets strewn across the room. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say that a tornado had hit the room while I was downstairs.

Looking back towards the closet I watch Lucy emerge with a few withering garment bags that she carefully places down on the spare bed in the room. I watch her as she goes through every garment bag carefully inspecting each one with loving eyes at her ancient clothing that she has somehow kept with her for all of these years.

A few of the dresses seem to have come from the renaissance era with their hoop skirts tucked nicely in their bag. A few others seem a bit more modern with their glittery cloth and jaw dropping necklines, necklines I still do not accept the gorgeous blonde wearing in public. Lucy quickly returns into the closet to fetch more garment bags and swiftly looks through each one smiling when she finds them intact or pouts with a frustrated huff when discovering that some are moth eaten beyond repair.

When looking at the ones that have somehow survived the hands of time you'd never think that they were older than a few years. With Lucy's hard work and persistence many of her precious articles of clothing have hardly ever aged leaving them looking brand new, unfortunately most of her white dresses could not be saved from yellowing within time.

"Lucy, why don't you throw those things away already?" I complain before moving to put away some small trinkets that we excavated back when living in the large hot country of Desierto

The blonde gives a loud indignant gasp while clutching one of her more elegant dresses to her chest as if I were to rip it out of her gentle hands and burn it in front of her, "Natsu Dragneel," she screeches so loud my ears almost bleed, "Might I remind you that these dresses cost you a fortune when you got them for me," she snaps and I can feel the ghost of my long forgotten coin purse cry out in pain like it had all those years ago.

"Much good they'll do you now being imprisoned in the closet forever. We should just burn them in a large bonfire outback," I mutter and she probably heard me because the next thing I know I'm on the floor nursing a head injury caused from a flying book that made impact with the side of my head, "Dammit Lucy!" I cry out while looking up at her as she looms over me with another heavy book clutched in her hand that rises up menacingly.

"Say that again! I dare you!" She hollers while waving her book over her head threatening to strike it down on me.

"Geez, ok, we won't burn them then," I cry out while holding out my hands to try to block her assault. When she finally puts her hands down and moves to turn around I reach out and grab her hand making her fall down to the ground with me. She cries out in surprise as I wrap my arms around her to keep her from whacking me in the head again, "Aww come one Luce, do you really think that I'd burn your precious dresses?" I ask while resting my chin over her head and holding her close to me.

"You're a pyromaniac," she grumbles beside me, "You'll burn anything that you get your hands on."

Chuckling, I push away a bit so that I can look down at her, "That's true, but I'd never burn anything that's yours. I value my life too much," I murmur before planting a big sloppy kiss on her forehead.

She laughs while wrapping her own arms around my neck and sighing deeply while settling down. We lay like that for what seems like hours just listening to the vehicles pass by outside as well as the faint sound of music floating down from one of the other rooms. I'd probably stay lying there forever if there weren't so many things to pack and put away in storage rooms or give away to whoever wanted what we were giving.

"Let's get back to work," Lucy finally says while pulling away after ruffling my hair, "We need to finish at least packing up what's in this room so that we can start moving the things out of the house."

Groaning, I stand up before helping Lucy up who quickly goes back to going through her old clothes while I go back to putting away the last of the small trinkets in the room. We work in silence with only the sound of the still playing music in the distance and the soft shifting of cloth as I pull the covers off of the empty bed to put them away. Eventually we make good work with the room removing every piece of article from the closet and putting away all the small trinkets and few pictures that were littered around the room.

After clearing out that room we both split up to tackle the other rooms in the house as I take boxes full of other knick-knacks down to the moving van that's parked outside. I also take bags upon bags of objects that I have finally decided to throw away. Upon rummaging through our old things I have to wonder when we both became such packrats. I guess living for as long as we have has always had us wanting to hold onto the time that certainly takes more from us than it really gives.

Usually the largest part of our collection is the vast amount of boxes filled with picture albums dating back to when we first got our own camera back in the 1800s. Rummaging through one of those boxes now I can't help but be annoyed by all the small photographs staring back at me with faces of some people even I can't remember.

"Why do you keep all of these pictures?" I ask while digging through a box of loose polaroids with random dates scrawled on each picture in Lucy's soft handwriting.

"They're memories," she insists with a small pout as she enters the office carrying in another empty box to fill it with the pictures still pasted on the nearby wall.

"They're junk," I retort while placing another empty box onto my desk to fill it with the other pictures that were framed on the walls of the office earlier.

Glaring daggers at me from across the room Lucy stops from trying to reach for the pictures that are hanging higher than she can reach to look at me, "They're not junk," she complains, her hands resting fiercely on her hips.

"We should just burn them all in a large bonfire out back," I mumble loud enough for her to hear while watching her cheeks ignite into an angry red.

"NATSU!" she cries sounding outraged and I'm so glad that all the books near her have already been put away.

"Just kidding," I laugh causing her glare to deepen its intensity as I get back to work while the music coming from the nearby speaker drones on in a quick pop song that I can't really remember the name of, "It's so damn quiet outside," I grumble while neatly stacking the pictures into the large box.

"Well enjoy the silence while it lasts. I doubt that you'll have any peaceful moments after we meet up with Erza and Jellal," Lucy sighs while closing up her box, "But I guess the new sites we'll get to see will be very much worth it."

Nodding, I look up noticing that the music has stopped. Picking up the small music device I press the play button a few times with nothing happening. Shaking it a few times, I press the device near my ear but no sound is coming out of the contraption, "Damn thing," I grumble while putting the small device on the desk, "I swear that the more years that pass by the more likely things will work for a shorter amount of time."

"You sound like an old man," Lucy says while giggling.

"I am an old man," I argue.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy sighs while shaking her head, a smile clear as day on her glowing face, "I hope nothing happens while we're gone."

"Like what?" I ask while moving to open the curtains of the nearby window.

"I don't know, anything." She says while leaning over the closed baby grand piano to look at me with tired eyes, "I just don't want something bad to happen while we're away."

"Come on Luce, I doubt even an alien invasion would break out while we're away," I joke.

Chuckling at her aggravated expression, I pull the curtains open at the same time that a loud explosion causes the whole house to tremble. A second crash, much closer than the last, blows me back in a flurry of smoke and glass making me hit my head on the edge of my desk. The last thing I remember is the sound of Lucy's earsplitting screams and the horrifying feeling of a familiar sense of confusion that always followed explosions similar to this one.

I called out to Lucy just once and then everything went black with a third explosion shaking the ghosts that had been hidden deep within my mind...

* * *

{ _Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_}

\- Our Farewell - Within Temptation


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to give a big shout out to Kawaii-Turtles for being my first favorite and follower, and a second big shout out to Splendora Faye for being my first reviewer as well as reviewing every chapter that I have posted.**

 **I also want to thank every single person who has read this story up to this point. Thank you all for putting up with my late updates and for not giving up on this story. Hopefully you will all continue to remain with me as I try to finish this story completely because don't think that this story is done. We've only reached the first check point with two more endings to go.**

 **On that note, I'm not sure when I will post up the second part of this story. I'll probably try to finish up** **Setting the Stars on Fire** **as well as** **Paranormal** **before posting the second part of this story, so stay tuned unless I decide to update earlier.**

 **Also before I let you guys go I have a small challenge/favor to ask.**

 _ **What kind of time period would you like to see Natsu and Lucy in?**_

 **The first part of the story was mainly supposed to revolve around the introduction of the world, but the second part can revolve around anything. Do you want to see Natsu and Lucy during the renaissance surrounded by music and art, or learning how to battle the black plague? Share your favorite moments in history and I'll gladly add them all into the story, so just review or PM me. These ideas will help me greatly so please don't stay quiet.**

 **Anywho, I hope to hear all of your responses and while you wait for the second part to be posted don't hesitate to go and check out my other works of art. I should be posting a new chapter for** **Setting the Stars on Fire** **so look out for that.**

 **Well, this is DemonHeart 42 signing out**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
